Voiceless
by twinkle-eyes
Summary: The world that she had once known had been shattered by one accident, leaving her traumatized for life. When her sister is about to marry a man, by the name of Darien Shields her life, takes an unexpected turn...
1. The beginning

_Chapter 1 -- The Beginning_

She hummed a tuned that her mother had taught her years ago. She sunk her feet in the sand as she left a barely visible trail behind her. Dancing away in the night under the stars has always been her passion. Looking at the moon, always reminded her of her mother. Today was just one of those days where she danced under the moonlight to take away all the pain that she had to endure through her young life. As she picked up a forgotten flower from the ground her golden tresses, shimmering in the moonlight, gently grazed against her cheeks by the change of the wind

A sudden urge pulled her to the water that surrounded the beach. She started walking towards the water but there was a sudden tug on her dress. She looked down and she saw that her dress had somehow had gotten caught in the bush near the water. In some ways it was some kind of warning, maybe even trying to stop her. The girl plucked her dress from the bush and paid no attention to the warnings that were surrounding her.

She wanted to take a late night swim and today was just the perfect day to do the deed. She giggled as she jumped into the freezing water. It soothed her heated skin from the day's activities. Without warning, clouds started forming in the sky enveloping the moon till it was no where to be seen. Still not taking the precaution by leaving she just laughed and swam beneath the water.

Finally she came up for oxygen and when she saw her surroundings her once amusement turned into fear. The once gentle waves that soothed the water were now turned into enraged tidal waves. She was a fair distance away from the land. Even if she swam long and hard she would soon be enclosed by the gruesome waves. She still tried and swam in the direction of the beach. All of a sudden a huge tidal wave came crashing on top of her and the pressure made her sink. She came once again to the surface but to no avail she was pushed down again by a horrifying wave. She flailed her arms frantically trying to cause attention for someone to come rescue her. Her screams were echoed through out the night but still nobody came to her rescue. Lost of energy and the waves becoming stronger by the minute, she slowly sank to the bottom of the sea as a tear escaped her eyes; mixing with the sea water.

She woke up with a jolt.

'Just a dream' she thought as she wiped off the tears from her puffed cheeks. Her fast beating heart was gradually slowed down, now that she was out of danger, for now.

That dream always woke her up in the middle of the night and every night she was in the same ordeal. Every night she wished for a rescuer to rescue her from that wave or even better the dream itself. It was like a wish that was never to be granted.

"Even if I tried to say something it would do no good," she thought bitterly. To say something you needed a voice and for this girl it was impossible. Due to circumstances she lost part of her family and most important of all she had lost the most important thing to her: her voice. This girl, Serena Heart, had lost her sense of speech the day she was met with an accident. It injured her left part of the brain causing her to form words with such struggle that it was just easier to act like a mute. The progress of her well being had dimmed by learning the fate of her parents who died in that crash. Now at the age of 20, she was haunted by dreams of the crash or the mysterious trip to the beach.

_Hey I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I'm going to try to write a mature story lol :p with no spelling and grammer mistakes but i know that's impossible because I hate grammer. My friend even says I talk in incoherent sentences lol :p i get EXCITED okay lol...well please review to give me feedback because the first chapter is suppose to be the main thing and I want to know what you guys thought...twinkle eyes 3_


	2. Disturbance

Chapter 2 -- Disturbance

He stood in the shadows as he watched the waves thrash themselves against the rocks. Lightening struck down like a bomb filling the room with light, chasing away the darkness that surrounded him for a mere moment. His face held no emotion except for his eyes, which screamed out the pain he had endured for years. Watching the waves every move and trying to ensemble the pieces of a puzzle.

The humming of her voice soothed the anger that was deep within him. It seemed to take the pain away. What surprised him the most is that her voice changed so easily from humming soon turned into screams. Very peculiar, indeed. Not one day has passed when he wasn't haunted by her. Again concentrating on the girl's face but like always he only saw a flash of gold and silver.

"Sir, somebody is here to see you," a voice came from behind. He turned around and saw his butler standing there with a hint of impatience. Jeffrey has been in the family since he was a toddler maybe even longer. After his father's death, Jeffrey was the closest thing to him; his views and how he looked upon things were very much valued by this man.

The man gave a deep growl matching the sound of thunder, angered at being disturbed at such a time.

"It's supposed to be urgent sir," he said sighing knowing that his master was deeply annoyed. Jeffrey wanted his master to get out of the dark room where he resided most of his time. The young lad's suffering was unbearable to watch as he shifted his eyes away from him.

"You know, I don't like visitors," the man said after a long pause. His voice was filled with aggravation and a hint of fury.

"Its Mr. Crescent's lawyer and yours as well sir," the butler said, knowing that would get the man's attention. He was indeed correct as the man's perked his ears to listen more.

"What are they doing here?" he asked demanding more information, finally showing his face. His jet black hair tousling over his eyes gave him a rouge look. His once sparking eyes that resembled the ocean now had turned into a bitter color, deep cobalt. His strong jaw line was clenched together giving him a war-god like look. His kissable lips were just as enticing as the rest of his body. Strength and masculinity raged through out his body making any woman go weak on her knees.

"I guess you just have to find out for yourself," Jeffrey said and left abruptly to do his daily duties, leaving him in deep thought once again.

Letting out another groan of frustration, he turned and off he went to find his visitors. God have mercy on them, to disturb him at such hour. His footsteps were echoed loud and clear, the only sound that was made throughout the mansion. With ease he swiftly opened the door to where the visitors were seated.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, what brings you here at this hour?" he said, adding a little edge to the last bit.

"Good afternoon to you too Mr. Shields," the men said timidly fixing their coke bottle rimmed glasses. Shifting there eyes away from him, fearing the other man's wrath.

"Like I asked, what brings your presence?" he barked, absolutely annoyed for the delay of information. He sat in the chair that was opposite to Mr. Cummings and Mr. Riley.

"Yes, as you already know my client Mr. Crescent has deceased from a very tragic accident, well we have come forth with some information that is very much…umm let's just say involves you," Mr. Riley said shifting his eyes to one man to another.

"How so?" he asked incredulously. Remembering Mr. Crescent, he only saw the man a couple of times with his father. After the death of his father, he only came in to share his condolences and never to see him again.

"You see you're umm how should I put this…" he said stuttering, heightening Mr. Shield's fury.

"Out with it, I don't have the whole day to play your mind games," he said looking sharply at them.

"What he's trying to say Darien, is that your father and Mr. Crescent had an agreement," Mr. Cummings said using the other man's name for the first time during the whole conversation.

"What kind of agreement," Darien asked suspiciously at the both of them as he straightened his Armani suit.

"Your betrothal sir," Mr. Riley replied as fast as he could so Darien wouldn't be able to catch what he had said.

"MY WHAT!!" Darien yelled out angrily making the men to jump a little. Rage was the only emotion that was swimming through Darien's head.

"Well, you see Darien your father and Mr. Crescent made an agreement together that you will marry one of Mr. Crescent's daughters if anything happened to him. You will also marry one of them when they both have come of age. You can pick any one you will like," Mr. Cummings said bravely and looked straight in Darien's eyes. If looks could kill he would be murdered countless of times.

"I refuse to get married to someone I barely know and whom I don't love," Darien said with determination. He knew deep within his heart that it was likely for him to not find love, and now the only option for him was a forced marriage.

At the age of 26 Darien had lots of women in his lifetime, it was hard to even count the numbers. How pathetic that it was him to get sucked into a forced marriage whereas his parents had fallen deeply in love with each other before they took their vows.

"Well you see, knowing that you would do that, your father wrote on his will if you don't grant his last wishes than everything that belonged to you from your father, your property, mansion, business would be all taken away from you and be given to charity," Mr. Cumming said, he knew he was digging his own grave with the words that were coming out of his mouth. Darien grabbed him harshly at the collar and brought the man right next to his face only mere inches away.

"Are you threatening me," he said viciously to the man that was praying for his life.

"No, sir never my intentions, I'm just doing what I'm told," he said in a whisper.

Darien let go of the man as he was some sort of a leech, the man relieved at the thought of not being in the other man's clutches.

"Is there any way out of this," Darien said as his backside was faced towards them.

"Yes, you can file for a divorce after a year if things don't work out," Mr. Riley said trying not to face his anger like the other man had.

"Good," he said replying. How could it be any good when his world was getting turned upside down again after a moment of peace. Calmness was never his best pursuit.

"I brought the pictures of the girls, so you can look at them and make your decision," Mr. Riley said, getting no response except for a nod. He opened his briefcase and took out the photographs.

He handed a photograph to Darien. It was of a girl, looked like she was around his age but a little younger. It was quiet evident that the girl was a beauty. Her dark hair played gently against her perfect skin as her smile shone brightly as she looked at the lens. Her violet eyes captured him for a moment, they held confidence and authority, which he liked.

"Her name's Rei, she's the oldest from the two, She was fortunate for not being with Mr. Crescent on the day of the accident her sister however that's a different story. I perfectly think that Rei would be a better choice for this betrothal." he said encouraged by a smile that played on Darien's lips.

"What's wrong with the other sister?" his voice was filled with confusion.

"Her left side of the brain was injured during the accident leaving her disabled with no sense of speech. Forming words are her biggest challenge but poor dear tries everyday but only manages to say one or two things when the gods are feeling a bit merciful," Mr. Riley said as he shook his head remembering the poor girl.

"What's her name?" Darien asked feeling a bit sympathetic but still angry about his betrothal.

"Serena Crescent," he replied back.

"Do you have a photograph of her?" Darien asked.

"Yes, let me check I put it with the rest of them," Mr. Riley said scrimmaging through his worn out briefcase, but to no avail he didn't find even a single photograph of the sweet child.

"I'm sorry sir, I must have forgotten to put her picture with the rest of the other ones," he said shaking his head in disapproval.

"That's okay Mr. Riley, I've already made my decision," Darien said as his eyes lingered at the beautiful picture before him.

"Nice choice sir, Rei will indeed fulfill your requirements," Mr. Riley said shaking his head and soon Mr. Cummings shook his head in agreement.

"Thank you and I would like you two to send a word to the lady," Darien said looking at them.

"We should be going," both men stood up and shook his hand at the very good news. Soon they left, leaving Darien to stare at his future wife.

_Hey I hope you guys liked this chapter!! I have soo many new ideas for this fic that I can't wait to start writing the next chapter. I wanted to do it in first person but then i thought it will be better if i did it in third person...But REVIEW!!!!! comments are always appreciated...that's what makes a good writer a better writer lol all I have to sayy is WRITE LOTS OF REVIEWS!! or noo next chapter lol :p jk its not like ur dying to read the next chappie lol i wouldnt know that if u didnt write the reviews lol well ciao for now...twinkle eyes (L)_


	3. Rhythm

Chapter 3 -- Rhythm

Perspiration drizzled down from her face to her neck as she moved gracefully around the floor. From big steps to small steps she did anything to make vibrations in the room. Music flowed rhythmically making her to dance more fervently. After the last verse of the song was heard, she collapsed from exhaustion. She wiped away the sweat that glistened from her perfect brow as she tried to catch her breath.

A little smile played on her lips, feeling the day as being a success. She shifted her weight so she was facing the ceiling. She closed her eyes, as a softer melody floated through out the room. Dance and music had become her full fledged passions through the years. It was almost like having a voice. She didn't need to say anything; the music would always there to interpret her mood.

'It's not like I could say anything anyways," she thought bitterly as her brows furrowed together at the thought. Her body tensed at the notion, her hands were now coiled into tight balls. All of a sudden, she got up to look in the mirror. It wasn't the first time she had to face that dreaded object.

She decided to start with her name. It being short, she thought she would give it a try.

"S...s…s…" she said trying desperately to form a coherent word.

"S…s…r…" this time it was more like she was begging at the mirror to give her the words that she was trying so hard to ensemble. Minute by minute her patience was diminishing. She let out another frustration sigh and once again her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

'I just want my name, nothing else, why are the gods punishing me so severely,' she thought with an anguish look on her face, while she looked at herself in the mirror. All she could see was a broken girl with her broken hopes and dreams. Soon, her unshed tears were flowing freely leaving for the whole world to see.

"SERENA! WHERE ARE YOU?" she heard a voice that was quite far away from the room she was currently in. She quickly wiped her tears, and tousled her blond hair, as the footsteps got near. She was trying to make herself look like she was just sweaty from the dance session.

Soon the voice was outside of her door, and she started twirling around as her fear of being caught crying grew.

"There you are, you know I've been looking everywhere for you frantically," the voice said and she stopped dancing to face the where the voice stood.

Serena put on a false smile on her lips as she signaled to her special friend, Luna.

"Yes, I know I know you can't answer but at least show me your precious face so I don't get all worried," she said clutching her bosom as she tried to catch her breath. It looked like the poor woman had just run a mile.

Luna had come into Serena's life shortly after the accident. She was the one who had taught her how to sign language. Luna was quite bit older than Serena; she was like a mother to the unfortunate child. As the weeks went by, Serena slowly learnt how to interpret the language of hands. Soon she was signaling like crazy, learning new words and saying them like it was her own little secret.

'What's the matter?' she signaled to Luna.

"Oh nothing, just your sister demanding you presence at the moment," she said rolling her eyes and let out another heavy sigh. It made Serena to giggle a bit; her sister was always in frenzy.

"Hurry, before she turns the whole house upside down," she said ushering the girl out the door. Serena let out a sigh, wondering what was up with her sister this time.

She walked slowly through the hallways not wanting to reach the end of the hallway where her sister resided. She looked at the paintings and pictures that hung on the walls. Every single one of them had some sort of memory that was hidden beneath. They were like whispers that came with vivid imageries.

One that specially caught her eye was the family portrait. Her mother, Irene, thought it would be a brilliant idea if they had a painting of the family rather than the normal portrait photograph. Her mother particularly loved the Renaissance era. She was even majored in the Renaissance area and sometimes gave lectures in one of the universities. Her hair was resembled more like her sister's, dark and elegant. Her mother was a graceful woman and envied by most women for her beauty. It seemed like her sister had gotten her physical attributes from their mother. Rei, her sister stood right next to her mother with her flowing hair. Trying to imitate her mother and actually succeeding in the part, she looked absolute adorable in the picture. The girl had just turned nine.

Serena still remembered the pain that she had to go through for the portrait. Constantly bickering with Rei, some might would have called it a love and hate relationship. Soon her gaze shifted to the man in the picture, her father, Joseph, smiled pleasantly in the picture seeing that he had gotten the comfortable chair for the exquisite piece.

Her smile seemed to broaden at seeing herself in her father's lap. She had won the battle between her and her sister as for who got too sit with their father. Her being the youngest, it was more likely for her to be the first choice to get her way. She let out a giggle remembering the look on Rei's face when it was finally settled upon.

In the picture her hair was coiled up into two little buns. Her mother thought it looked absolute endearing on her daughter that perfectly matched her pudgy face. Her crystal blue eyes twinkled with mischief, remembering quite frankly that she played a horrendous trick on the cook. She was only mere 5 years old back then but had the mind of a criminal.

Her father was a jovial and a kind man. With his blond hair matching his daughter's it was neatly combed for once just for the special occasion. Usually it was disheveled, not having the need to comb it but for her mother's sake he actually listened. He had the same sparkling eyes as Serena that radiated vibrantly making the room to dazzle a bit. He was her best friend that promised to stay with her forever but promises are meant to be broken.

If it weren't for the recent events in her life, she would have said they were a happy family, she thought bitterly. Soon her thoughts were brought back to her sister. She fastened her footsteps and stopped at the door. She knocked softly; no reply was heard so she knocked a bit harder.

"Come in," she heard her sister say. Serena swallowed hard as she slowly opened her sister's door.

"Serena, I've been looking for you, it seems like I have to send a search party every time when I acquire your presence," she heard her sister say, her back facing towards Serena as she continued to stare out the window.

She signaled nothing because she still had her back towards her. Her sister had become more protective of her sister since the day of the accident. It had become a comfort knowing that her sister would be there every step of the way and also unnerving that Rei watched her every move. Where she is, who she is with, what she is currently doing, everything was known by her sister. No detail was spared concerning Serena.

Serena slowly crept to where her sister stood and encircled her arms around her.

"Hey, you're all sweaty," Rei said trying to hide her amusement with a look of disgust but was failing miserably.

'You were the one who wanted desperately to see me," Serena signaled back by rolling her eyes.

"I didn't expect you to be dripping with sweat," Rei said pushing her sister so her body did not touch hers.

'Hey, I was dancing,' she signaled and put a pout on her face.

"Ah, yes dancing I should have known," Rei said and now it was her time to roll her eyes.

'Hey Rei, I've been thinking for a long time, since I don't do anything around here," she signaled but not meeting her sister's eyes.

"Yes go on," her sister said gently urging her to go on.

'Umm, I was thinking teaching little kids at the orphanage," she signaled and finally meeting her sister's astonished eyes.

"And what do you exactly plan to teach with no voice," her sister said not really paying attention to the language she was using.

'Dance,' she said signaled ignoring the last part.

"Serena, it is a great idea but you seem to be forgetting that you need a way how to instruct your students and I'm pretty sure they won't know sign language," Rei said trying best not to crush sister's idea.

'I know, I thought it through and I'm going to have Luna accompanying with me, so she can explain to what I would be saying,' she signaled trying desperately for her sister to see her way.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all," Rei said coming up to Serena and enclosed her for a hug.

'I know and if I don't like it I swear I won't do it," signaling but actually relieved that her sister would actually consider the thought.

"Then I guess its fine with me but have Luna present with you at all times do you hear me?" her sister said sternly at the last part.

'Yes sergeant,' she signaled and gave her sister a salute with a big smile on her face.

"Good, now I expect you to take a shower because we are going to have guests over for supper," Rei said.

'Who,' she signaled excitedly.

"Mr. Riley and his wife, they were saying something about a good news concerning us," Rei said but her eyes still seemed doubtful.

'Okay, I'll be ready as quick as possible,' Serena signaled and soon after she left her sister on her own pondering thoughts.

Serena skipped happily through the hallways feeling the excitement course through out her body. Finally her thoughts brought her back to the coming guests that were soon to arrive. She showered quickly not wanting to be tardy fearing that her sister might reconsider on her idea.

When she was ready, she left to where the guests would have been seated. As she entered the room, she was welcomed with laughs. She smiled at the couple before her.

"Hello Serena dear, how are you?" Mrs. Riley asked kindly.

'Fine, thank you," Serena signaled politely.

"Come join us dear," she said making room for her at the settee. Soon Serena followed her suit.

"So what have you been doing since we last seen you," she asked trying to make conversation between them.

"Serena had decided to teach dance classes at the orphanage," Rei said cutting in.

"Oh how lovely," Mrs. Riley answered but still had pondering questions that swarmed in her eyes.

"Luna is going to help Serena," Rei said sensing the woman's confusion.

"Oh yes that's sounds better," Mrs. Riley said as her eyes shone with relief.

"You are going to have a blast with the children," Mr. Riley said trying to make conversation. Serena just nodded vigorously with a smile on her lips.

"I'm sure the children would be amazed at your dance abilities," Mrs. Riley said nudging to Serena. All Serena could do was blush at the woman's compliment.

'Thank you,' Serena signaled politely.

"Dinner is served," the maid came in shortly after to announce dinner.

After everybody was seated at their designated spots the conversation there on proceeded.

"I totally forgot to ask you Mr. Riley, the actual reason for this visit," Rei said politely masking her curiosity.

"Ahem, well actually when you would hear this it would be actually a bit amusing if I don't say so myself," Mr. Riley said adjusting his glasses. He only adjusted them when he was nervous.

"Well, I would be happy to hear anything amusing," she said curiously. Serena had her gaze transfixed at the man while taking few sips of her water, practically watching his every move.

"Your betrothal," the man said and not even a second later Serena spurted out the water that was in her mouth to land fully on Mr. Riley's face. The water covered him from his coke bottle glasses to his chin and few sprinkle on his shirt.

"See, I told you it would be amusing," Mr. Riley said nervously wiping his glasses with his handkerchief.

'Sorry," Serena signed apologetically but her eyes had questions that were dying to be answered.

"Mr. Riley your jokes are highly unappealing for my taste," Rei said disdainfully after recovering from the shock that presented itself before her.

"I know, I know my dear but your father and Mr. Shield had an agreement that if anything happened to him and only after you two were come of age, one of you would marry his son," Mr. Riley said, praying silently not wanting to meet the hot-tempered girl's reaction before him.

"I would not agree to this, this is practically preposterous and if you think I would marry a man that I hardly know than your highly mistaken sir," Rei said getting up from the table as her face fumed with anger.

"But you see if you don't accept your father's terms there would be consequences," he said trying to make the girl reason.

'What kind of consequences,' Serena said banging on the table trying to catch their attention.

"Everything would be taken away from the two of you, your home and the business that your father created, everything would be gone to charity," he said simply waiting for another blow up.

'This is not possible,' Serena said turning white at the thought. Everything was already lost and now it would be their precious home, the only memories of the Crescents left to ponder about. Her father's business which he had build through countless days and nights now was all going to shatter. Everything was closing in on her and soon without notice she fainted on the spot...


	4. Illusions

Chapter 4 -- Illusions

She let out a curdling scream that echoed throughout the house. She frantically grabbed at anything fearing that everything would be at lost if she didn't. Her tears pooled down her cheeks escaping her lids. Fear throbbed in her chest wildly trying to rip out from her chest. Her eyes flew open and she jerked upwards from the impact. Soon her head was pounding, remembering that she had hit her head against the table when she had fainted. She slowly touched her temple feeling the bruise that had started to take form.

"I was beginning to get worried since you haven't woken after you fainted yesterday evening," she heard Rei's voice in the background but paid no attention to it. Her thoughts were on her sister's betrothal and how she was going to leave her for good.

'What does it matter anyways? I die now or I die later either way you'll be gone forever,' she said signaling to her sister as her eyes welled up with tears all over again.

"Oh Serena, I hope you don't mean that. I'm in the same predicament as you. Do you think I want to marry this man that I don't even know? I just wished our father had known our pain before making this arrangement," Rei said as she encircled her sister, her eyes misting but she refused to cry. Crying was a show of weakness and she had to be strong for her sister.

'What about him?' Serena signaled looking at her sister.

"I guess I just have to marry him," Rei said with a bitter smile.

'No, not him,' Serena knew very well that her sister was avoiding the question.

"Then who?" her sister asked flabbergasted.

"Him?" she replied. She pointed at the door where a man stood with his arms crossed looking nonchalant. Soon Rei's body had stiffened at the sight of the man that stood at the door. She shifted her gaze at something that didn't lead to the man before her.

His brown hair fell swiftly in his dark charcoal eyes. The urge to push his hair out of his eyes was inevitable. His eyes bore through her back but she did not dare look into his eyes. Thoughts and scenarios swarmed through her head as her anxiety was building minute by minute.

'I'll leave you two alone,' Serena said and swiftly moved out of the room before her sister could protest.

"Hello Rei," he said, his voice held no emotion but nonetheless it sent shivers up her spine. She still hid from her gaze fearing of being his prey. Without any warning he was behind her. She felt his chest graze gently against her back. His closeness only brought memories, memories that had to be sealed in a hidden box within her.

"I was expecting an open armed greeting but I guess I hoped too much," he said huskily in her ear. She moved away so their bodies didn't touch but it was impossible. He held her hand gently as she tried to move farther away.

"Hope is always meant to be crushed. Its better not to expect too much in life before one must get totally obsessed and ruin itself in the fire of hope," she said coldly trying to build a bridge in between them but failing miserably.

"Ah but my love, if there wasn't any hope then there wouldn't be people like us, the dreamers," he said, amusement filled in his voice.

"Dreamers have no sense of reality, they are stuck in illusions that they create for themselves. I daresay people like you, dreamers, get trapped in they're dreams and have no sense of reality whatsoever," she said scornfully, her insides were churning as she inflicted the words upon him.

"Dreams and illusions are only created when another person urges one to have that kind of freedom, and if I'm correct it was you who urged me to vision these dreams and illusions. I must say that you've done an excellent job to entrap me in these illusions," he said bitterly. Every word lashed out at her like a whip leaving imprints on her mind, body and soul.

"I apologize for leading you into these false impressions but it was hardly my notion for things to work this way," she said as she tried to hold her tears that clouding her sense of vision.

Soon after the words slipped out of her mouth he whipped her around so she was facing him. He could clearly see the tears that pooled down her cheeks. Her eyes had dark circles from the recent events. He wiped her tears gently, but his touch only brought the starting of a storm that had taken form in her eyes.

"I can't do this anymore," she said stepping away from his embrace.

"We can face this together and find a solution, you and I," he said gently.

"What part do you don't understand? There is no we or us, we've broken apart and now there is only you and I standing at separate ends of a broken bridge," she said blabbering mindless sentences.

Moving swiftly, his lips were placed on hers, silencing her for a mere moment. She protested beneath him but he didn't dare let her go. Knowing that he wasn't going to let her go any time soon, she melted against his embrace. Granting his tongue permission in her mouth, he kissed her savagely, devouring every bits of her. Her fragrance left him intoxicated wanting the need for him to kiss her more passionately.

Knowing that this would be there last moment, she poured her heart into the kiss. He pinned her against the wall as she clung to him, fear of losing contact clung to her severely. The passion ignited from the core of her body, loosing herself to this man was the only irrational and the many rational things she had every done. Soon, they broke apart from lack of oxygen. Oxygen rushed through the lungs but still the hunger of lust, pain and unrequited love still radiated from their bodies.

"Why are you making this hard for me than it already is," she replied hoarsely as hauled as much air in her lungs as possible.

"You have no idea, what you're doing to me," he said huskily, nuzzling his face against her cheek.

"Chad, we have to stop before we both regret," she said pushing him away. The loss of his warmth hit her instantly, making shivers coarse through her body once again.

"There's not one ounce of regret in my body for loving you. I hope you realize that before you regret later on," he said gravely and soon left.

"Forgive me," she whispered. She crumpled on the floor letting tears make their own little pathways as they descended down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The days went by quickly at the Crescent mansion but still the gloom and disparity hung through the hallways. The once laughter that droned the hallways were now welcomed by the screams of silence. It was almost like the time when tragedy had hit at the Crescent's. Nobody dared to relinquish the silence that was filled in the mansion.

She stared out the window, watching the sun shine brightly through the sky. It was mocking her with its brilliance. It almost succeeded in blinding her with its radiance. She shielded her eyes by turning away from the window. Bitterness had become one of her main emotions as the days passed through.

"He's here, Madam," she heard the maid say.

"Bring him in," she said quietly. Today was the day, when she finally meets the man that was destined for her. Her insides were churning at the thought of actually getting aquatinted. She faced the window once again shielding her view from the entrance. Her raven locks were free of tangles. The urge to run a hand through them to give her an unappealing look was tempting. She felt someone enter the room and soon enough her body stiffened at the presence.

She knew she couldn't just stare out the window. It would be exceptionally rude to leave her guest unattended, her fiancé to be exact. She sighed, and finally turned around. She saw a man with raven locks matching with hers. He had cobalt eyes that held no warmth in them. Coldness and masculinity oozed out of this man. Authority also shone through his eyes, making shivers run through her spine. They stared at each other for a few moments, looking for strengths and weaknesses. Finally, unnerved by the silence that hung through the atmosphere she spoke.

"Hello, My name's Rei Crescent," she said firmly as she took her hand out for a shake.

"Darien Shields," he replied coolly.

"Umm… I was thinking if we talk about our situation outside, in the gardens perhaps since it's a nice day it would be a waste to spend it inside," she said giving him a half smile but not reaching its full brilliance.

"As you wish," he said making a gesture for her to lead the way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They settled in the gardens on the swing set. Rocking gently, silence hung thick in the air.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," she said to him, breaking the silence. It actually caught his interest.

"Life throws you unexpected surprises and you just have to deal with them," he said watching the beautiful scenery before him.

"Surprises that lead to a bitter life," she whispered but he had heard her. Not knowing how to ease her pain he kept quiet.

"Well let's talk about our arrangement that makes us bound for the rest of our years," she said giving him a bitter smile.

"Just a year," he said gazing long and hard waiting for her reaction.

"A year?" she asked, confusion evident in her eyes.

"Yes, there's also a part in the will that if things don't work out we can proceed for an annulment after a year," he said offering a strained smile.

It was one of the little good news she had heard during these monstrous days. Her hope suddenly soared through the sky. It meant that she would not have to live in a bitter life for the rest of her life.

"But that doesn't mean you're off the hook," he said hardening her gaze on her. The comment caught her attention making her look in his direction.

"You have to be on your best behavior, I don't want any scandals about affairs or other fidelity. I would like to have a small ceremony; I'm not interested in the whole affair. I don't expect us to share a marriage bed because I see this as an agreement," he said matter-of-factly.

"Percisely," she said matching his cool tone.

"Well now that we have it under control I should be going," he said and stood up from his seat.

"I have one condition," Rei said and making him stop in his tracks. He turns around and looks at her curiously.

"My sister would be staying with us," she said also standing up from seat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"As you wish," Darien said. From previous events with his lawyers he remembered her sister was disabled in some sort. Not caring the least, he just wanted this agreement over and done with.

"Thank you," he heard her say. Sadness truly stood out from her. It was like a mask that hid her real beauty. Her beauty still held that confidence that radiated in the picture but something was amiss. It must have been the tragic event and plus the betrothal. All of a sudden he heard shouting from the other end of the courtyard. They both turned to look.

"SERENITY ELIZABETH MOON CRESCENT!! IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU…YOU JUST WAIT AND WATCH!!" he saw a woman screaming her lungs out. She was clearly covered with honey and flour and other indefinable goods. It would take hours to take the slimy food products out.

Who would pull such a grotesque act?

Soon after those thoughts occur in his head, he heard her laugh…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey guys!!! I hope you like this chapter… WRITE REVIEWS to let me know hahahha sorry abt the cliffy I just found it exciting just leaving it at that lol thanks for all the reviews that ppl have posted and more are always appreciated lol well cya for now….twinkle eyes


	5. Glimpse of the Criminal

Chapter 5  Glimpse of the Criminal

Her laugh could be heard through out the courtyard but couldn't pinpoint where the culprit was. Darien's whole body stiffened, knowing that he had heard that laugh before. Surely after he shrugged off the notion, thinking he was just exhausted from work and the damn betrothal. His eyes searched everywhere but he couldn't find the source of the laughter.

"Good Lord! Luna what has Serena done to you?" he saw Rei rushing by the poor woman's side but not exactly touching her.

"Well if you can see, that little minx played a horrendous prank just so she could go to the creek by herself," Luna said licking off honey from her lips, annoyance was deeply heard from her voice. Now it was Rei's turn to scream.

"SERENITY ELIZABETH CRESCENT! IF YOU GO TO THE CREEK BY YOURSELF, I'LL HAVE TO BREAK YOUR LIMBS WITH MY OWN HANDS!" Rei's voice was filled with frustration and a hint of worry.

Darien who had been standing there the whole time was watching with an amused smile. He could clearly see that his soon to be wife had quite bit of temper. Knowing that he should get going but something held him back, wanting the chance to see the scene to unfold itself. Where was this Serena creature anyways? He wanted to catch a glimpse of the daredevil that had caused such commotion.

Soon another course of laughter filled through out the area. Soon his attention turned to the balcony where he caught a sight of someone's back. He knew very well that it was her, Serena. All he could see were blond tresses that shined radiantly in the perfect day. Soon after, she was gone, along with her beautiful laughter.

"That girl would be the death of me," his attention turned to Rei who now sat back down on the swing.

"Quite unusual I must say," Darien said after observing the scene.

"Yes, that's Serena for you, little monster always playing pranks or tricks on everybody that catches her eye ever since she was a toddler," she said after giving a defeated sigh.

"Yes, that is quite evident," he said, hiding his amusement quite well.

"Now she's gone to the creek by herself, what if something happens to her, she can't even speak properly or at all to cry for help, oh my," Rei said looking distressed. Darien didn't know why but he felt a bit apprehensive about Serena being at the creek.

"Are you going to send somebody after her?" he questioned but masking his worry.

"No," she replied creating Darien's confusion.

"I thought you were worried about her," he said a bit confused.

"Yes, I know but even if I send somebody to find her she wouldn't be found, it's like she's been eliminated from the face of the earth. She knows how to hide very well, she knows that I know. It's her little secret," she sighed dejectedly and finally realizing who she was talking to.

"Maybe, she wants a place that she can call her own," he said, knowing the very feeling.

"Yes, I know she's wants to forget everything that has happened during the years but it just kills me inside that she doesn't let anybody close. Her fear about loosing loved ones has grown immensely since mama and papa deaths. The barrier she has put up to protect herself is only going to hurt her in the end. Yes, she's still the fun loving girl that she was so many years ago but something changed. Her eyes are always reserved like she's searching for answers," she said wistfully, thinking about her sister.

"You're parents death must have hit her pretty hard. It is not easy to recover from a loved ones death and one of those who are really close. Especially, now that she can't form words without bits. He didn't know why he was here comforting her because it was beyond his nature.

"Perhaps," she said, before she also stood from her seat.

"I booked the church for next week. I want this done as soon as possible. The faster we do this, the faster the year is going to fly by," he said nonchalantly.

"I agree," she said nodding her head in agreement.

"Also, I want to make it quite evident that this kind of behavior from your sister is unacceptable in society and in my household," he said, once again in his cold demeanor.

"I assure you sir, that won't be a problem I'll see to it myself that these acts would not be committed in the future," she said returning the cold gaze. He could clearly hear the sarcasm in her voice but paid no heed to it.

"Well good day," he said giving a slight nod and showed himself out.

'UNACCEPTABLE! How dare he say that about Serena! She would have pummeled him if she ever heard him uttering those words from his lips. This is going to be the longest year of my life,' she thought groaning inwardly.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

He was in deep thought trying not to get swayed by the laugh. It floated through out the limo not leaving him alone. It was all he could think of. He didn't know why but he reminded him of something. He couldn't determine what it was but he felt like he knew her. He tried to clear his head but nothing helped.

'It's going to be a long year,' he thought, as he ran fingers through his hair in frustration.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

'UNACCEPTABLE!!' she fumed to herself as she threw a rock in the water. She decided to go back to see her sister's soon-to-be-husband. He had this cold aura about him that made her shudder. He looked dangerous, not the man she would try to mess with. Everything about him was dark and brooding. He hid behind his mask very well, she noticed. Barriers were surrounded all over him, not wanting to soften in any way. One thing that caught her attention was his soulless eyes. No passion, no love, not even a hint of warmth were in those cold eyes. His hair was disheveled in every way, it actually suited him. She couldn't quite imagine him with combed hair even if she had just laid eyes on him. What caught her attention was that he was talking about her.

All she heard before he left was about her being unacceptable in the society and in his household.

'Damn that man! He can just go to hell for all she cared,' she thought angrily. She threw another rock in the water making it skip multiple times.

'If he thinks that I'm going to change my ways just for him, he can just forget it. What makes him so special that he gets to decide what's acceptable and what's not? I must say he's a fool to ever think of changing me. Well guess what Mr. Shields I've decided my next victim on the list and I think you know him very well,' she thought as her lips spread into a sly smile.

'An interesting year it will be,' was her last thoughts before she skipped home happily. Not knowing how she was going to form her plan but just knowing her victim sent waves of satisfaction throughout her body.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

HEYYY GUYS!!!!! thanks for the lovely reviews it made me REALLLLLLYYY happy!!! no seriously i was like YAYYY!!! hahahha okayy heres the next chapter hope u guys like and PLZZZZZZZZ REVIEW!!!! its really an inspiration hahhahahahah :p ...twinkle eyes


	6. Frazzled Nerves

**Chapter 6 – Frazzled Nerves**

**Again and again she looked herself over in the mirror trying to find any imperfection. Her golden locks were woven together into a loose braid leaving few wisps of hair out to rest gently against her cheek. Her eyes were brimming with excitement and nervousness. She smoothed her sundress for the tenth time, trying to get every imaginary crinkle out of it. She licked her lips in anticipation.**

**Today was her first day at the orphanage. Luna was going to accompany her, in a way she was thankful for that. She was scared out of her mind. The thought of meeting all those kids sent another course of butterflies through her stomach. All these questions swarmed through her head. Would they like her? Would they enjoy the dance classes? The most important question that lingered through her mind: Would they learn to communicate with her without the barriers?**

**After one final glance at the mirror, she set out to tackle the new obstacle for the day. She slowly descended the stairs. Her thoughts were consumed in figuring out whether or not to have breakfast. Sensing her thoughts her stomach let out a growl. She let out a slight giggle and decided to have something before going to the orphanage.**

**She went into the kitchen to find Rei already there. She was drinking the horrible coffee of hers. Serena didn't know why humans needed that disgusting caffeine addicting substance. Juice was perfectly fine for her and swore never to take a sip of the black drink. Her attention quickly averted back at Rei. She was reading the newspaper with vivid interest.**

**Curiosity got the best of her. She looked down her sister's shoulder to see what she was reading. It was some sort of a charity ball for a medical research. What really caught her attention was the picture beside the article. Right in the middle of the page was a picture of her victim. Without knowing she grabbed the paper from her sister to look at it.**

**"Hey! I was looking at that," she heard her sister protest but she ignored her.**

**He, Darien Shields, was looking directly at the lens, making it seem like he was looking at her. His piercing gaze sent a round of shivers through her body. It was just like the day when she had first laid eyes on the man. He had no smile on his face but there was no frown either. His face held no emotion that's what scared her. His emotions were seized behind this mask that she wanted to rip. She steered her thoughts away from him. She dropped the newspaper as quickly as she had grabbed it.**

**"Handsome isn't he?" her sister said making her jerk upwards to look at her. She put a disgusted look upon her face.**

**'Arrogant,' she signed to Rei.**

**"That's a total different matter, I was asking about his attractiveness," her sister said with a teasing smile on her face. Serena could plainly see that this man was not her sister's type. Her type was the shaggy brown hair man that stole her sister's heart many years ago. It wrenched her heart knowing that her sister was going to marry someone that she didn't love. She didn't know what her sister was going through but she had a feeling that it felt like hell.**

**'Whatever, he doesn't really interest me. He's clearly one of those rich snobs I must say. Attractive or not I do not like him,' she signed back to her sister with her head held high in the air.**

**"I didn't know that you've grown ability to judge people so easily," her sister said, in a way trying to rile her sister.**

**'Well if someone calls you unacceptable in society it's unlikely to think of it as a compliment,' Serena signed as her lips contorted into a frown. She wanted to slam her fist but she controlled her rage.**

**"You heard?" her sister questioned, shocked at her sister finding out about the last bit.**

**'I'm mute not deaf,' Serena shot back at her sister.**

**"You're not mute; you just gave up the ability to try to learn how to talk," her sister said sternly. It was starting again, one of their usual fights over her disability. Yes, Serena knew that she had given up on learning, on how to talk again but she had her own reasons. She didn't want her sister to nag her about it so like always she shut her sister out.**

**'Can we talk about this later? It's my first day at the orphanage and I'm already weighed down with anxiety. I'll see you in the evening okay,' Serena said trying to make peace with her sister.**

**"Fine but your not off the hook," her sister said frowning but easily turning into a smile when Serena kissed her on the cheek.**

**'Thanks, now I have to go find Luna so we can go to the orphanage,' she said and left to find the whereabouts of Luna.**

**"I'm over here Sere," she heard Luna say. She was standing near the doorway all ready to go. She was wearing a white dress that contrasted with her black hair. Her locks were flowing freely giving them a wavy look. Nobody could have thought that she was twice the age of Serena. It seemed like Luna hadn't aged at all if it weren't for those few grays in her hair. Some might even mistake it for fashion.**

**'You ready to go,' Serena signed to the woman.**

**"All ready, just waiting for you," she said. They both stepped out in the sunlight. They both sensed that it was going to be a beautiful day. They both walked silently, both comfortable in the silence. The streets were buzzing with activities. Everyone was engrossed in their own little world. Serena watched everything around her excitedly as people whizzed by her.**

**They passed a nice looking café. The aroma of fresh goodies wafted through her nose. It created a huge growl from her stomach. She blushed after sensing Luna's questioning gaze.**

**'I forgot to eat with all the excitement about the orphanage,' Serena signed sheepishly, remembering that she had forgotten to eat because of Rei and their squabbles.**

**"You should take better care of your health Serena. I swear, I have to look after you twenty-four seven just to maintain your health," Luna said shaking her head disapprovingly.**

**'Sorry,' Serena said guiltily.**

**"Let me get you something from that café. We don't want those scary growls coming from your stomach when you meet the children, now do we?" Luna said teasingly. Serena smiled at her caregiver and hugged her tightly.**

**'Oh thank you so much,' she signed and hugged her more fiercely.**

**"Let me go Serena, your choking me with your grip," Luna said faking a choking noise. Finally she let her go.**

**'Sorry,' she signed, this time there was no guilt in her actions.**

**"Well, you wait here and I'm going to get you something from the café. Don't move!" she said replying sternly.**

**'Okay, just get me something chocolaty,' Serena signed nodding her head. Just thinking of a warm chocolate pastry made her mouth water.**

**Her ears picked up some tune that was playing in the café. It had a certain beat to it that it just made Serena the need to dance. She skipped and twirled around with the music. Her dress swayed elegantly along with her movements.**

**Without her knowing, people around her were stopping too look at her. Her movements became more vivid as the rhythm started to change. Soon the song came to a stop along with her dancing. The sounds of applauds were greeted by her ears. She looked up and saw people were clapping at her little display. To her surprise, she even heard whistles. She blushed and did a little final bow.**

**She was wondering what was taking Luna so long. Deep in thought, she didn't see the passerby in front of her and slammed right into the person. In slow motion, the drink that the person was sipping from sloshed all over the himself.**

**Finally regaining her senses she stepped back to check if the drink had gotten on her dress. Thankfully, she was spared but when she glanced at the man however he was not. He must have had a very large drink because he was practically drenched from the drink.**

**If it weren't for the heated gaze that was averted at her by the man she would have laughed out loud at the situation. Her mouth was slightly open trying to figure out a way to apologize.**

**"Can't you see where you're fucken going? I demand an apology" the man said arrogantly. The apology totally went out the window. This man was being a total imbecile by using that type of language. It was a bloody accident for crying out loud. To Serena, for some reason his voice was familiar. When his cobalt eyes met her aqua blue, realization finally dawned on her.**

**She was finally meeting the jerk a.k.a. Darien Shields in flesh and what a remarkable way to meet. Now, she didn't feel any bit of remorse to have spilled the drink all over him. She just rolled her eyes at him and continued to walk to her destination. She hadn't taken two steps when someone had grabbed her wrist. She looked back and saw the jerk was holding it. He looked even more enraged than before but she paid no heed.**

**"Are you deaf? I want an apology," he said determined to get an apology out of her.**

**'What the hell! Who the hell does he think he is! First he calls me unacceptable then deaf. This guy is not only rude but an ass as well. He really needs to be taught a lesson,' Serena thought to herself. Soon her body was raging with anger. Her nostrils flared at the remembrance of his comments. She didn't know what possessed her to do such an act but she did. She outright slapped him in public.**

**Hey you guys!! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!! i just wanted to give you guys a late present...I hope you liked this chapter and i know you guys were dying for them to meet lol and voila it happened...heheh WRITE LOTS OF REVIEWS!!! make me inspire to update it before new years lol :p reviews are always good lol :p...twinkle eyes**


	7. Keeping Score

**Chapter 7 - Keeping Score**

Both of them stood still, daring each other to make the next move. The crowd watched them curiously. They stared at each other with pure hatred in their eyes. Her hand hurt from the force that she had used to slap him. She smirked at the sight of the print that was stamped on his face as a souvenir.

Every part of him seethed with anger. Just look at the audacity of this girl to slap him in front of all the public and humiliate him like that. In fact, she was the one who bumped into him and destroyed his suit. Most important of all his precious coffee was gone down the drain. Damn Jeffrey! It was all his idea:

"Get some fresh air Darien. It will get your mind off the betrothal. Why don't you walk to work? You will feel refreshed in no time. Out in the sun is good for you…"

Damn that man to hell!! Now, he had to go back to the mansion just to change. He was already running a little late for a meeting. He could not believe this girl in front of him still dared to look him in the eye. If it were not for the crowd that was forming around them, he could have choked her to death.

Before he could utter one word, they were both interrupted by a voice several feet away.

"Sere! Where are you?" Serena heard Luna say. She saw Luna looking in the opposite direction.

Darien watched the girl before him as she smacked herself in the forehead as if remembering something. If it wasn't for his angry state, he could've thought it to be amusing. It seemed like this girl had a tendency to hit herself and people around her.

Oh, shit! Luna was going to kill her for disappearing. She had to get by her side before Luna tells her sister. Forgetting about the man, she ran to the woman that was her focus for the moment. With a blink of an eye, she was beside her caregiver. She tapped Luna on the shoulder, practically startling the woman.

He watched as she disappeared through thin air in mere moments. He watched as she ran to the woman that was frantically searching for someone. He guessed that woman was searching for the girl. He watched them closely, totally forgetting that he had a meeting in 10 minutes.

"Where were you?" Luna asked. She saw something in Serena's eyes that made her stop her questioning. Serena grabbed her hand and urged her to follow. She whole-heartedly followed, sensing the girl's apprehension.

Serena held Luna's arm as she sidestepped every pedestrian in her way. Finally, images were sinking in her brain like replaying an old movie. She, Serenity Elizabeth Crescent had actually slapped a person. Not any person, her sister's fiancé, her future brother-in-law, what a great way to welcome a new family member into the family.

She giggled at the thought. She gave a final glance back at her future brother-in-law. She waved and winked at him with a secret smile on her face. He looked baffled at her reaction. The point score: Serena: 1, Victim: 0.

Darien could not believe the reaction that he got from her. This woman was obviously mad. The woman with her seemed familiar. He did not know what but something about these women irked him a little. He heaved a long sigh. This morning had been such a waste. Looking at his watch, he noticed that he was already 10 minutes late. He took out his cell from his pant pocket. He dialed some numbers. Somebody picked after the third ring.

"Hello, Shields Residence," he heard Jeffrey say chirpily. Well at least he was having a good morning.

"Jeffrey, send Keith to come pick me up," Darien said gruffly in the phone. His voice spoke of authority and demanded no questions in return. Jeffrey, like always missing that queue:

"What? I thought you were walking to work. You never listen to any advice that I give you…" he said, ranting on and on, which quite frankly was getting on Darien's nerves.

"Jeffrey, I'm already late for my meeting and I don't want to delay it any further," Darien said gritting his teeth together, trying to suppress his anger.

"Fine, if you say so," Jeffrey said, sensing his master's frustration for the first time during the whole conversation. He was compelled to say more but he held his tongue.

Darien closed his cell, before Jeffrey could get another word. He looked at his appearance through the café's window. He looked disastrous. His undershirt clung to his upper body like a second skin. He had a minor burn from the wretched coffee.

He didn't know what caused her to behave like she did. For crying aloud, he did not even know her. As he continued to stare at the window, he noticed the red mark that stained his cheeks.

Slap

He touched his cheek, as he remembered about the slap. Soon enough, his eyes blazed with anger again. Damn that woman! If he ever met her, again he would make her pay. Not a second later, that thought crossed his mind. His limousine appeared in front of him.

"Where to sir," he heard Keith say.

"To the orphanage," he said, settling in the comfortable seat.

She took tiny steps as she climbed the stairs. Her stomach churned with nervousness. Her legs were ready to give out but she kept her balance.

"Hurry up Serena, if you keep it at that pace it's going to take several days just for you to climb the stairs," Luna said rolling her eyes at her.

'Don't get your panties in a bunch Luna,' Serena signaled back frowning.

Finally, she reached the last of the stairs. Now, all she had to do was open the door that said, Orphanage Coordinator.

She gave one last sigh and knocked on the door softly. There was no reply. She knocked on the door a bit harder.

"Come in," she finally heard someone say on the other side of the door. She turned the knob and pushed the door open. The room was decorated in vibrant colors. There were many pictures of children around the room pinned up. The room had a homey feel to it.

"May I help you," she heard a feminine voice underneath all the paperwork.

Serena fidgeted with her fingers, not knowing how to communicate with the woman without any eye contact. Luna put her hand on her shoulder to ease her nerves.

"Nathan, I already told you that I'm fine working here," the woman started to speak when she heard no answer.

"Ahem," Luna said trying to make the woman acknowledge their presence.

The woman finally looked up from the stack of papers. Her brown locks were tied back in a ponytail. Her emerald eyes sparkled as her lips curved into a genuine smile.

"Sorry, I thought it was my husband trying to get me to stop working," the woman said sheepishly. The woman stood up from her former position. You could perfectly see her protruding belly. Her belly was so large that it seemed like she could go into labor any second. Serena clearly saw why her husband would be fussing around.

"It's not bad as you think," the woman said at Serena's bulging eyes leading to her humongous belly. Serena averted her eyes to the woman's face and blushed, at the fact caught staring so openly. She let out a nervous giggle trying to ease the tension that was building up inside her.

"My name's Lita, I'm the Coordinator of this Orphanage and what can I help you with?" Lita said gently, offering her hand as a handshake. Serena looked at the hand and accepted it greatly. At first she was reluctant but the look in Lita's eyes made her to speak in sign language.

"My name is Serena. I am a mute. I have a passion for dancing and I would very much like to offer dancing lessons. I know that you would not let anybody start teaching at the orphanage but I think children would love it. My disability would not affect their learning ability because that is why I have Luna as my translator. We both would love to offer dancing lessons," Luna said translating to Lita but Lita could clearly see the emotions stirring in Serena's eyes.

"Well Serena, if you think we should give you a try, I guess then we should," Lita said smiling at her. Serena's spirits were lifted immensely.

"Thank you," Luna said translating her words.

"But, there's a catch," Lita said seriously.

"What catch?"

"It's all up to him to decide your fate," Lita said smiling but Serena could detect a certain edge to her voice.

"Who?"

Serena asked with a confused look on her face.

"Me," an all to familiar voice said from the doorway. He was standing there looking all too smug for Serena's liking. It was none other than Darien Shields. Serena 1 Victim 1

**_Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. It's rather rushed because I was trying to get this done as soon as possible. I have midterms coming up so I just thought finishing this before I am bombed with studying. Write Reviews those always help :p………………..Twinkle eyes._**


	8. One Bloody Chance

**Chapter 8 --  One Bloody Chance**

All she could do was gape at the man in front of her like a dumb fish. Confusion was the only emotion that was emitting out of her. Nonetheless, she kept her gaze firm on him. Her mind worked with such vengeance. She mentally slapped herself for missing out this minor little detail. How could she be so unprepared for this little event? She racked through her brain, trying to come up with anything, bloody ANYTHING to say. Before she mentally slapped herself again, his voice interrupted her thoughts:

"My name's Darien Shields; I am the one that owns this Orphanage. Everything goes through with me first before any decision is made especially concerning the children. They're well being is the important thing for our staff," he said smoothly as he entered the room like the devil himself.

He offered his hand out with the biggest grin on his face, the devil's smile. Serena's gaze flew down to the offered hand and slowly her gaze trailed along his arm and settled on the big stain on his shirt. It seemed like high and mighty Darien Shields did not have time to go change before the meeting.

A smile soon split across her face remembering the memorable moment they had today. She looked up at the man with more confidence than when she first saw him. His smile seemed to falter just a bit but he did not dare show his weakness.

'My name's Serena. I just wanted to know if the children would be interested in some dance lessons,' Serena said signaling to Luna for her to translate her words. On queue, Luna translated her words perfectly.

Darien had not expected this at all. It was his turn to gape like a dumb fish. His smile no longer in its position and it seemed like he wasn't so high and mighty after all.

'I assure you Mr. Shields my disability wouldn't affect the way I teach. I would be grateful if you stopped looking at me like some pitiful disabled person,' Serena signaled, making Darien quickly close his mouth. Darien's eyebrows knitted in confusion and frustration at the same time.

"How are you planning on teaching if you can't even bloody speak? None of the children speak sign language. I don't think your services would be needed. Clearly you can't think that you would teach them without having a voice" Darien said his tone with a certain edge, clearly not thinking the choice of words he was using.

'Don't you think that you're judging me too quickly? Heck, you have not even seen me with the children and you are making accusations on my teaching abilities. If you haven't noticed but you can understand me perfectly without me saying a single word. I have Luna, she's a great helper. With both our abilities I know we can actually do this,' Serena signaled frowning at him.

Darien did not say a single word but frown at the woman before her. He did not know what but something about her irked him. He watched as golden wisps gently settled against her cheek as she shook her head in frustration. Her cornflower blue eyes that were clear as an open sky radiated with frustration. Her eyebrows contorted into a deep frown as her lips formed a different shape. This woman before him was beyond the word cute. Luna's voice broke his train of thoughts:

"If you guys judge people so quickly then Serena and I would be glad to let you know we're not interested in doing this. C'mon Sere let's go," Luna said grabbing Serena's hand and leading her to the doorway.

"Hey wait! I know we can figure something out," Lita said trying to make them stop.

'No we're sorry that we took your time,' Serena signaled as she opened the door.

"I'll give you one chance to show your "supposedly" marvelous abilities," Darien said smirking snidely.

'Fine,' she signed, her hard gaze never faltering. She would show this overgrown ogre that she could do this.

"I want you here at 1:00 tomorrow so you can give a performance in front of the children. We do not want to hire somebody that might not know anything about dancing. The children and I can judge if we want you to teach here," Darien said. His eyes declared a challenge. The stubborn that she was she fully accepted.

'Agreed, but I might add maybe next time you will perhaps will be dressed in a much cleaner attire,' Serena signaled giggling and left with Luna in tow before he could utter another word.

Darien looked down at his ruined clothes. For the first time this morning, he regretted about not going back to the mansion to change his clothing. Seeing his disastrous clothing only reminded the incident.

Slap

He quickly brought his hand to rest against his cheek. The print that was long gone still had a imaginary sting to it. His eyes blazed with anger as he stared at the door. The girl was definitely a mute but why did he have a feeling that this girl never shuts up. How ironic.

"Seriously Darien, what happened to you? You look like a train wreck," Lita said interjecting his thoughts.

"Long story," was all he said before he left the room leaving Lita confused.

­­

"Okay, do you even know who that was?" Luna questioned Serena frantically.

'Who?' Serena signaled innocently.

"Mr. Shields," Luna said with her eyebrows raised so far that it looked like she had none.

'Am I supposed to know,' Serena signaled shrugging, secretly smiling.

"Your FUTURE brother-in-law!," Luna said worrying herself to death.

'Oh really,' Serena pretended to be utterly shocked.

"I'm not kidding about this Serena. If your sister finds out that your trying to prove yourself in front of the man that she is shortly going to marry she'll definitely going to put a stop to this. Also why the hell did you say something about his clothing? It seemed like you know more then you're letting on," Luna said gasping for air.

'Rei would not know about this because neither you nor I are going to tell her about this or else…' Serena signaled with a certain edge to her eyes.

"Or else what?" Luna said matching that edge.

'The little secret love affair that's been going on between you and our precious cook Artemis…do I have to really explain,' Serena said slyly. She watched as all the blood drained from Luna's face.

"You wouldn't dare," she said looking at her with horror.

'Try me' was all she signaled before she started to make a run for the house.

"I swear that child would be the death of me," the poor woman muttered to herself.

"HEY WAIT! Wait up for me!" Luna said before she started running after the mischievous girl.

SLAP

The echoes of the slap filtered through out the dark room. It was not something he should have been delving upon but the morning's incident had irritated him to death. How dare she slap him, what was shocking was that it was in PUBLIC! He had to admit that the girl had some courage to mess with a dark fellow like him or just plain stupidity.

Her disability was also a shocker considering even without her ability to speak she had said so many things. Considering it as a blessing that she cannot speak or else he knew he would have heard an earful from her today.

He did not know why but a stranger had come into his life: Ruining his new Armani suit, slapping him for no reason and then demanding a position at a place that he owned. He did not know why a stranger would rile him like a pressure cooker.

Ring

The phone rang but he was still engrossed in his thoughts that he paid no head to it.

Ring

Ring

Ring

He knew the caller would not go away without a fight so finally he ended up picking the damn phone.

"Hello," he said gruffly.

"Hello Darien," he heard Rei say on the other line.

"Hello Rei, what a surprise," he said rolling his eyes heavenwards.

"Um I was wondering, since neither you nor my sister have met each other I was thinking that maybe you would like to come for dinner tomorrow night. So you two could get acquainted," Rei said trying to make the best out of the situation.

Darien, the fool that he was had completely forgotten that he had a wedding to plan that was going to take place in just weeks.

"Yes, I would love to," he said smoothly. All of a sudden, he felt guilty, he did not why but he just felt damn guilty.

"Great, so we'll see you tomorrow at 6:00," not a second after those words flew out of her mouth she hung up.

Darien heaved a long sigh before he immersed himself in his long forgotten papers.

But at the back of his of mind, he could still hear the slap echoing thunderously.

**Hey everybody i know its been a while since i updated...seriously it was not my fault my damn writers block and then i had to get my wisdom teeth out soo im still under the meds so i dont act crazy lol :p soo if u dont like this chapter or didnt think it was upto ur expectations...i swear it was the Damn medication lol...REVIEWSSSSS PPL!! i know im demanding lol :p...twinkle eyes**


	9. Proving her worth

**Chapter 9 - Proving her worth**

Sunshine poured through the big glass windows lighting up the room immensely. She cursed the light for breaking her peaceful slumber. She peaked through her covers, squinting hard trying to focus her vision. She tossed and she turned trying to drift back to sleep but to no avail it would not come.

She tossed her massive covers aside leaving her bare. Cold wind tantalized her body leaving goose bumps all over. Blond tendrils partially hid her naked body. Sleeping in her pajamas was not her best quality. In the nude, however, brought a completely different feeling in her that left her breathless every time. She let out a big yawn and her white nightgown came into her vision.

She picked up the forgotten thing from the floor and put it on. She let out another yawn and her gaze shifted to the clock. It read 12:30. Now she was wide-awake. She let out a scream. Her mind calculated the time that she had to get to the orphanage. It took 20 minutes to get to the orphanage by walking. Her taking the car was out of the question, so that left her with 10 minutes to get ready and get her equipment ready. She rummaged through her closet as fast as she could to find her dancing outfit but luck was not on her side.

"Looking for these," she heard someone say. She swung around and saw Luna was holding her dress and tights along with her dancing shoes. Luna gave her a cheeky smile. Serena knew Luna had something to do with her being late. She knew if she questioned Luna, she would surely be late. Therefore, she just grabbed her stuff and left to take a quick shower not before stopping to look at the clock. She had another eight minutes.

'Oh how I'm going to make Luna pay for not waking me up today. She just did this so I would not get that job at the orphanage. It could also be because I let her know about my knowledge of her affair. Now that damn cocky bastard would be up my ass if I get late. I know he's trying his damn hardest to prevent me from this job. Now Luna is siding with him. My very own translator who's suppose to be my confidante. I would show them both that nothing is going to get between my passion even if I have to shift the world around' Serena said as she lathered herself with soap.

She knew she was being a bit over dramatic but she was frustrated. Frustration caused her to behave like this. She shut off the tap and got out of the shower. Her hair was wet; she didn't have enough time to blow dry so she decided on air-drying. She put on her outfit. Since she hardly wore makeup, she came out of the bathroom. She saw Luna sitting there with the same smug smile on her face since this morning. Serena looked at the clock again and it read 12:45. She tried her hardest not to show the alarm upon her face. So she just grabbed Luna without saying a word and sprinted towards the orphanage.

Rei saw Serena leave in such a hurry. She could tell Serena was late for something. She couldn't finger point the reason for her hurry. Serena had not mentioned anything the day before about her plans.

I guess I'll just find out when she comes back, She thought to herself.

Serena finally reached the orphanage. Another obstacle lay in her path: the million stairs. She climbed them as fast as she could with Luna behind her. She heard Luna protests of slowing down but she ignored her.

Finally, she reached the entrance of the orphanage. Huffing and Puffing like a wolf and her blond tresses tangled she had made it. She looked down at her watch it read 12:59. She had one minute to spare as she looked over to Luna and smile victoriously. She tried to smooth her birds of a nest of hair to look a little bit presentable. She knocked on the same door as she had done yesterday. Adding to her misery this time her enemy had answered the door.

"Right on time Serena, We were just contemplating if you were actually going to show up and I must say I'm surprised," Darien said with humor in his voice, annoying her to no ends. She gave him a hard glare but she didn't let his voice affect her in any way. It must have been her disheveled appearance that brought the snide smile across his face. She gave him a grim smile being as polite as she could be. All she wanted to do was bash his head against the wall repeatedly. The mental image in her head made her giggle and he held a questioned face. She ignored him and entered the room leaving him confused. She saw Lita sitting there still with a huge belly that looked like it was going to burst at any moment.

Lita smiled warmly at Serena and she returned the gesture. She heard Luna finally entering the room panting and raving.

'How are you?' Serena signaling towards the belly. Luna perfect that she was translated on time even if she had to stop in between to take a little breathers.

"Still with the big belly. I just came here to see your performance since I shouldn't be working anyways," Lita winked at her.

Oh great more pressure, just what I need Serena thought to herself. She just smiled at her and was interrupted by Darien's horrendous voice.

"The children are waiting in the auditorium if you all like to follow me," it held no emotion but a crisp business tone.

They all followed him out to where it was located. Serena could hear the mindless chatter that was coming from the inside of the auditorium.

"You better have some dancing skills to wow these kids or else they'll chew you right out," Darien said with no emotion in his voice. She gulped and wondered how many were there.

"Oh stop it Darien, your scaring her. Serena don't listen to him. They are bunch of darlings if you get to know them," Lita said giving a hard glare towards Darien but he just shrugged. Serena took in a big breath and opened the door herself that was the entrance to auditorium.

At once the chatter stopped and there was dead silence through out the room. She raked her hand through her almost dried hair trying to smooth out the tangles. It was too late. The children gazes pierced through her as if she was meat. Maybe Darien was right: They would chew her out.

"Good luck," Darien whispered in her ear. Shivers ran through her spine as his breath lingered there for a moment or two. Not wanting to be out done, she just secretly smiled at him.

Soon her attention averted to the children again. There must have been a total of hundred. She watched them as they watched her from their seats. The older ones had curious expressions on their faces whereas the little ones showed excitement.

All of them were wondering what her next move might be. She took a step forward and she could see the intake of breaths taken from them. She offered a genuine smile to them. She hoped these kids could see that she knew what it was like to be orphaned. She knew how it felt to be taken away from loving parents the ones that would have cherished till your last breath.

One last look at them and she went where the stage was situated. Luna followed her obediently. Darien and Lita however took their seats in the back. They wanted to see how Serena and the kids interacted with each other.

She stood in the middle of the stage, as everybody's gaze was on her every move. She smiled once again. It was pitch black except for the light on the stage. It was easier this way. It would help clear her nervousness somewhat.

She decided upon dancing first then introducing herself later. It would help break the barrier between her and the children. Luna put the Cd in the Cd player and gave her an encouraging nod.

She closed her eyes as the music floated throughout the auditorium. Her foot started tapping on the floor in sync with the music. She smiled to herself as she drifted to her own little world. The music started to pick up speed making her movements move rhythmically with the song. In her own little world she twirled like no tomorrow. Perspiration started forming around her temple but she gave no heed. She could feel herself becoming alive with the music. The more the music picked up speed the fervently she danced. Not once did she skip a beat as she danced in her own little world.

Darien watched her every move. Every move that she did was done with perfection. He had to admit to himself that this girl before him could dance very well. Arrogant as he was he would never admit this to her. He looked towards Lita and all he could see was admiration in her eyes. He knew if Lita agreed to employ this girl then his decision didn't really matter. So he just let out a big sigh and watched the girl dance her last piece of the song.

"She's marvelous isn't she?" Lita asked but she already knew the answer. He grunted in response. She jabbed him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Even being pregnant Lita still tortured him till no ends.

"Be nice," she said glaring at him. Darien knew it was due to pregnancy but then decided that Lita has always been this way.

He glared at her and shifted his gaze to the blond that was giving an excellent performance in Lita's point of view. The music came to a stop and Serena stood in the middle of stage. At the same spot where she was before she started dancing like she never moved at all. He saw her open her eyes slowly as her lips were slightly parted as she in took small breaths. She took a final bow. She smiled at the children with such gentleness even he held his breath.

Her tresses were all tangled and looked like it would take hours to brush them out. She had none of the make up garb on and it suited her perfect porcelain face. Her smile consisted of one dimple on her left side as a soft feature. He was brought back to reality as he heard claps echoing thunderously through out the auditorium. He let out a sigh, now he had to employ the girl since the kids liked her too.

She opened her eyes slowly and heard the children clapping for her. It swelled up her pride immensely. Just knowing that these kids had accepted her was enough for her. She thought it would be best if she introduced herself now.

'Hello, My name is Serena. As you can see I love dancing. I am also a mute but that doesn't bring me down or get in the way of my passion. This is Luna she is my helper in translating my words so you guys can understand me. I gave this performance today because I wanted to know if you would be interested in dancing lessons. Maybe it can be your passion to. And if there are any questions you can ask me,' Serena said signaling all with a smile on her face but her insides squirmed with apprehension.

The auditorium burst out with chatter making her squirm but she didn't let them know.

"Quiet down everybody," Darien said with an in command voice. Immediately the children quieted down.

"We would like to know how many of you are interested in dancing lessons. In show of hands raise your hand if your interested if not keep them down," he said again.

"So who's interested," was all he said. Immediately hands shot up. The numbers were shocking. There were at least half the population with their hands up and most of them were the female population.

"Then I guess we would be having dancing lessons after all," he said as he gaze shifted to Serena. He could see she was trying to contain her excitement. It was amusing to see her all excited. Her face was almost like a child on a Christmas Day. His gaze met hers and he could clearly see the victory smile on her face. He groaned inwardly but ignored the loosing feeling that resided in the pit of his stomach. Oh well maybe some other time and place where he'll be victorious.

"Ms. Serena and I would come up with the schedule of the dance lessons and the sign up sheet would be posted outside for whoever wants to sign up. The classes would be divided into age groups. Now I suggest you all bid Ms. Serena a farewell and go to your studies," Darien said.

Serena got off the stage and was swarmed by kids. Congratulating on her dance performance and one by one filed out the auditorium. Soon the auditorium was empty except for her, Luna, Darien and Lita. She walked towards Darien and Lita.

She couldn't wipe off the silly grin across her face. She reached where Darien and Lita were standing.

"Serena you were magnificent," Lita said hugging her more like patting her on the back since her belly got in the way. She laughed at the display.

'Thank you' she signaled. She finally met Darien's gaze.

'So do I meet your expectations Mr. Shields,' she signaled with her one eyebrow raised as her lips quirked in to a smile.

"Yes," was all he said but even with that one word she knew her victim hadn't surrendered entirely. She was almost there.

'Well I should be going I have other errands to attend,' Serena said as she shook hands with both of them. Not sooner she signaled those words she was out the door.

How come every time it was her who had the last word and why was she always in motion Darien shook himself from his thoughts and took out any thought of her.

"Cute isn't she?" Lita said. Cute was the total wrong description of her more like a mischievous minx.

"Yea sure whatever," was all he said leaving Lita in a confused state for the second time this week.

She was greeted by a pleasant aroma as she entered her house. Her stomach growled on queue. She remembered she didn't have time to have anything because of her tardiness this morning. She hungrily went towards the kitchen. She was stopped by a spoon that blocked her path.

"Serena, dinner would be served shortly I suggest that you go get ready because tonight we'll be having a guest." She heard the owner of the spoon say. It was Artemis; he was trying his damn hardest not let his weakness show. One false move and he would be under attack.

'But Artemis I hadn't had anything to eat all day and I'm starving what's the difference if I eat now or later,' Serena made movements. If a stranger saw her they could have just assumed she had forgotten to taken her meds this morning.

"I'm sorry Serena; it's strictly Rei's orders. It would be rude for you not to be joining for dinner with your guest tonight," Artemis said, not budging from his position.

'And who might this fabulous guest be that I have to have dinner with,' Serena said rolling her eyes heavenwards.

"Mr. Shields, your brother-in-law to be," he said. He could plainly see the shocked expression on her face.

Serena was absolute shocked. Why did she have to meet the same horrendous person twice in a day. It's bad enough that he's going to be her brother-in-law and now him coming for dinner.

How delightful she thought sarcastically.

Forgetting all about her hunger she made her way to her room leaving Artemis in a curious state. He was surprised none the least at how easily she forfeited about the idea of coming into the kitchen. He wondered what the main reason for her actions was.

Okay so he was coming for dinner what's the worse that could happen.

He could tell Rei about my performance today or better yet tell her how I publicly humiliated him in public. Luna was right I should have backed down when I had the chance because he and I are going to be crossing paths frequently. Ugh I am not going to admit defeat. He has another thing coming if he thinks that. I don't even think he knows that I'm Rei's sister at least I have that advantage over him She thought to herself. She relaxed and found a new hidden determination. She giggled to herself for being so nervous about his coming. She went to get ready for this little meeting. What's the worst that could happen right?

Darien looked at the clock it read 4:30. He heaved a long sigh. It was time for him to get ready for the dinner. He got into the hot shower, relaxing his very tensed muscles. His thoughts lingered around Rei and her mystery sister. He rinsed himself from the body wash he had applied. He shut off the tap and got out of the shower. He covered himself with a towel.

Entering his room, he went to his massive closet. He quickly picked out a dressy navy blue shirt. The shirt that's always brought good luck to him and good luck was definitely needed for this meeting. He quickly put on his black pants and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. He hated combing his hair so he tended not to do the ritual. He just ran a hand through his giving him a natural sexy look with a hint of dishevelment. Finally, he put on his favorite cologne and off he went. Thinking that it was just a normal boring dinner party… boy was he ever wrong.

Serena put final touches to her appearance. Since it was middle of June she settled with a white cotton dress. The V neckline plunged down modestly. She adjusted her dress straps. She lightly applied turquoise eye shadow on to match her accessories along with her matching sandals. This time around her hair was brushed and combed through about a dozen million times. It was absolute tangle free just the way she liked it. She decided to clip few tendrils back leaving the rest to rest against her back. Lastly, she applied her lip-gloss.

She stood and admired herself in the long mirror. She looked sophisticated and elegant at the same time. A hidden evil swam through her body as the thought of Darien came into her mind. Her hands formed small balls in anxiety and frustration at the same time. She smiled to herself and convinced herself that she had nothing to worry. It was Darien who had to prepare himself from her attack.

She let out an evil laugh and finally choked on her own spit making her cough tremendously.

"Serena honey are you okay," Luna said as she came into her room.

'Yes, I'm fine' she signaled and her thoughts soon returned to the devil that was coming for dinner.

**hey everybody!! i hope u like my chapter...u better like it because it was LOOONG cuz u guys all wanted loong chapter i wanted to go loonger but then i decided theyre should be atleast a little bit of mystery...lol im just babbling and plz REVIEW the more the ppl are going to review the faster im going to update...no joke if i dont get lots of review i might delay my next installment...im threatening u guys even i dont know if this storry is that good lol :p im just saying reviews and thanks u to the past reviewers that kept me going on this story...u guys are such inspiration :p...love u all...twinkle eyes**


	10. Electric Currents

Chapter 10 - Electric Currents

He ran another hand through his hair and every time his hair would rest in the same place as they did before. His charcoal colored hair fell just before his eyes giving him a roguish look. He relaxed for just a moment by sinking in to the plush seats. Trying to forget his troubles for a mere moment, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. Even with his eyes closed, images swam through his mind, images that he could see quite clearly. So much had changed or happened in these past 2 weeks. Even he felt exhausted by these current chains of events.

Another set of images flashed before his eyes. He saw Rei's lovely face and masking behind the look of sorrow. Sounds filled his ears; it was her sister's laugh. The same sound he had heard the day of their first meeting. Even now, her sister was a bit of a mystery to Darien. Wondering how she would be like and if she would likely to set up some sort of contraption like the one she did for her maid that day. He was horrified that day to see what kind of devious act she had pulled.

Then her face came to his mind at last, the she-devil AKA Serena. Like the first time, something about her irked him to death. Something about her just didn't quite add up. It was as if she was hiding something then she was letting on. Maybe that was the reason why he felt uneasy around her. He chided himself for being such a pansy over a girl that was half his size.

He massaged his eyelids to relax his insides. Serena was the least of his problems the only thing that seemed claustrophobic was his damn betrothal. Everything seemed a little more bitter than usual but he just stared straight into the starless night. Soon the limo came to an abrupt stop. His driver, Keith, opened the door for him with a smile upon his face.

"Here you go sir," he said chirpily. Why was it that everybody around him seemed a lot happier than to his liking? It was like everybody had been attacked by the happy flu and like always he was immune to the bug.

"Don't wait for me Keith; I'll call you when I need a ride back home," he said as he got out of the limo.

"Thank you sir," he said and with that, he left Darien on his future wife's doorstep. He took a long breath and exhaled right after.

"Now or never," he muttered to himself. With that thought, he rang the doorbell. Even he heard the bell chime outside. The door opened ever so slowly. A petite woman answered the door. The same woman had opened the door for him on his first arrival.

"Ah, Mr. Shields, You have finally arrived. It is good to see you again. Let me get your coat for you. Ms. Rei is waiting in the sitting room," she said blabbering nonsense to Darien's ears. Soon enough she was leading him to where Rei was located in the house, just like the first day.

"Here we are, Miss Rei, Mr. Shields is here. I'll leave you two alone," she said winking at him. He groaned inwardly for the misinterpretation of their marriage.

"Thanks Joanne, Can you please let my sister know that our guest has arrived," Rei said politely.

"Sure do, Miss Rei," Joanne said smiling cheerfully and out she went.

"Hello Darien," she said smiling slightly.

"Hello Rei, nice to see you again," he said using the same courteous manner.

"Likewise, please have a seat," she said gesturing him to sit on the couch.

"So how was your day?" he asked, trying to make small talk.

"Oh nothing really, I just looked over some papers relating to a new contract that we just started today. How about you?" she said politely. A small smile plastered upon her face.

"I guess we have something in common," he said forcing a smile. The conversation felt so artificial. A person looking in the discussion would have never guessed that they were getting married.

"I wonder where my sister is?" she asked aloud. Soon enough they heard someone clear his/her throat.

"There you are Serena. I started getting worried about your whereabouts. Well Serena, meet Darien my fiancée and your future brother-in-law." Rei said chirpily.

Darien did a double take. It was like taking a very hard blow in the stomach. He finally faced her trying to keep a straight face. He mentally kicked himself for not paying attention to details. He took in her appearance as if making sure it was the same Serena.

She was dressed in a plain white dress that stopped until her knees, hugging her every curve. Turquoise colored bracelets hung from her tiny wrists. She had matching ballet flats to go with her ensemble. His gaze shifted to her hair. Not one tangle was in sight as it was combed very neatly and was pulled slightly back. His eyes traveled to her face.

She gave him an all-knowing look. It seemed like she already knew him. Contorting her lips into a cynical smile as her eyes laughed back at him. He felt his temper rising very quickly. He wanted to do something to take that silly grin off her face. Again, he was in for a surprise as she forward her hand to greet him. He was arguing with himself if he should take the bait or not. Not wanting Rei to sense his discomfort he took her hand in acceptance. Feeling an electric surge, he quickly let go of her hand as quickly as possible.

"Nice to meet you Serena, your sister has told me a lot about you," he said, his smile strained. Just left out the part about your name

She bowed her head in appreciation but he knew she was just putting on the façade in front of her sister. Fine if she wanted to play this game, she had another thing coming. Just after that thought crossed his mind, the doorbell rang.

"Now, who could that be at this hour," Rei said aloud, shortly after Joanne appeared at the door.

"Miss Rei, Mr. Landon is here to see you," she said.

"Tell him that I'm busy with a dinner guest. He should find an appropriate time to come," Rei said as her face paled immensely.

Chad was only her thought

"I told him that Miss Rei but he said it is very urgent," Joanne said.

"If you excuse me Darien, I would not take long and please make Darien feel comfortable," she said giving her sister a stern look. Serena just gave her an innocent look that only meant trouble.

Rei left the room quickly to sort out the problem that stood on her front step.

"So how long did you know it was me?" he asked her immediately as Rei left. She did not reply nor did she put an effort to do her hand signals. Neither did her gaze meet his, riling him to the core.

"Answer me damn it!" he said finally loosing his temper. Her cerulean eyes slashed against his midnight ones. He could clearly see her own anger as she glared at him forebodingly. Finally, she got up from her seat and went to the oak desk that was situated in the room.

She took out a piece of paper and pen, seeing that Luna was not in the room she had to resort to herself to get her point across. She wrote furiously on the paper, the lines in her forehead could visibly tell her aggravation. She grabbed his hand and handed the flimsy paper. A deep scowl was situated upon her face. She turned away from him, opening the door that led to the balcony. Not caring if he followed, she left him standing there looking at the piece of paper.

"_Mr. Shields, please refrain yourself from using profanity. It is very rude to use it at someone's house that is hosting you as a guest. It is rude and it is unnecessary. I must say the words that you had used to describe me upon your first arrival, what was it? Unacceptable that's it. I must say your behavior is questionable if I must add. I saw you the first day you came into this household. Seeing you at the café and the orphanage was pure coincidental. The reason for your slap was for calling me names and I have to say it I quite enjoyed it. Just because I'm a mute does not mean I don't know how to get my point across. Therefore, I suggest, you to treat me with respect if you want the same treatment. And as for Rei, let's just keep this to ourselves. We don't want her to know that her future husband is such an asshole. Now do we?" _He read the damn piece of paper.

Rather than calming down, his anger seemed to reach its boiling point. He crushed the paper in his big hand. He was about to hurl it but right then Rei came into the room. He quickly put the paper in his pocket.

"Are you alright Darien? You seem quite troubled," Rei said putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and forced yet another smile towards her.

"I'm fine, I just remembered something that has to be done at work," he said gritting through his teeth. He finally saw another presence in the room. It was a man, around his age. Chocolate brown hair graced his head matching his eyes. He was dressed in casual clothing unlike Darien. Formal attire was Darien's way of dressing.

"Let's not talk about work shall we? Where's Serena?" she asked looking around.

"She went to the balcony to get some fresh air," was all he replied as he watched curiously the man before him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce you two. Darien meet Chad Landon my colleague and Chad meet Darien Shields my fiancé. Chad would be staying for dinner," she said smiling artificially but none of the men noticed. They both shook hands and greeted each other politely.

Darien noticed that Serena had come back from the balcony. He also saw the excitement in her eyes. What surprised him the most was her emotions? Her emotions seem to change every millisecond. Just a few moments ago, she was aggravated as hell and now her eyes shone with excitement. Darien sensed Chad was the reason for her excitement. Serena yelped out a squeal and hugged him.

"Hey Serena, I think you should let me go before I choke to death," Chad said pretending to be suffocated. She punched him lightly on the arm.

"Ow, I'm guessing you got a lot stronger since the last time I've seen you," he said feigning hurt. Serena just laughed and signaled something towards Chad so Rei would not see her actions.

Since Darien did not know sign language it did not matter if he saw them or not. He was wondering what she was hiding from Rei.

Chad whispered something in her ear making her giggle. Darien did not know why but he was bothered. He looked at Rei's face; she seemed to be in her own little world.

"Dinner is served," Joanne, said finally coming in to Darien's rescue.

Everybody went to the dining room and as fate would have it, Darien sat right next to Serena. How that happened he still did not know. The aggravating part was that Serena did not even acknowledge his existence. She just ignored him like he wasn't even there.

"So where did you learn sign language Chad?" Darien asked.

"I have known Serena practically all my life. You tend to pick up a few things along the way since its ironic how much she talks," Chad said in a teasing tone. Darien watched, as Serena's grin grew wider. It seemed to him that Serena was attached to this person then she was letting on.

Dinner came to an end after a lot of teasing between the newcomer and Serena. Rei and Darien however kept quite both having their own reasons.

They moved into the sitting room for desserts and coffee. Feeling a bit, suffocated Serena decided to go on to the balcony again. Darien's presence had made her go haywire.

Everything about the man seems to tick her off. She took a long breath in and quickly exhaled out, trying to calm her frazzled nerves. The fear of him telling Rei about her little show will surely cause a commotion and that's not what she wanted.

The moon shone brightly in the sky along with a few stars. Beautiful was the only adjective that could have been used to describe the night.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" the voice said startling her. She looked back at the man that had been on her mind just a few seconds ago. She turned around again to lean against the balcony railing. The man was definitely a nuisance.

Here he was trying to make a conversation and she couldn't even give him a smile. He took a long sigh, thinking it was a mistake to come out here to finally make amends.

I guess I have to try a little more, he thought and gave out another long sigh.

"I know our relation isn't what you call the best of friends more like enemies. I just want to apologize for my behavior or about the rude things, I said to you. It was rude and unacceptable and I was being a pig head about it. I'm just saying if we could start over and try to be friends," he said taking his hand out to call it a truce. She looked at it and then at his face. Her face expression was blank.

Two sides were fighting in her head. Revenge or Forgiveness, which one would she pick. He looked so sincere that it was hard for her not to trust the man. She looked down at this hand again and then his face. Call her crazy but she slowly took out her hand and shook it with his.

Darien noticed that for the first time she genuinely smiled at him. The same electric current ran through his body like it did before. He noticed she felt it too because she let go as quickly as possible.

Both took a mental note: Electric Currents are bad for health.

Hey everybody!! I hope you guys like this chapter because it took me great pains to get it to u guys :p and someone asked if i was doing this to get best reviews noo i just want to know what ppl think of my story... thats why i want reviews!! Reviews the more the merrier and maybe even ill post even faster.


	11. A Woman's Fury

**Chapter 11 - A Woman's Fury**

"What the hell were you thinking coming over here? I told you to stop coming at the house unannounced. What was so urgent that you had to tell me that it couldn't have waited at the office," Rei said with a scowl on her face.

"I was just sizing up the enemy," he said smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"He's not an enemy, he's my fiancé! Do you hear me! God dammit! Next time, give me a fair warning before you decide to show up, so I won't have a heart attack," she said grabbing his collar roughly. Her scowl turned even more frightening. Her tongue kept on spewing curse words. To make matters worse nothing was affecting him.

"Did I ever tell you, I love it when you play rough," he said growling in her ear.

"Oh god you disgust me," she said pushing him back making him laugh whole-heartedly.

"Just a few months back your thoughts were completely different. More like "oh Chad I love everything about you", "One more time Chad"," he said finishing it off with a girly mimic of Rei's voice.

Violet turned pure black from fury. Her blood boiled at the mere sight of this man. Foolish moments with him now put a big whole in her heart. Days, hours, minutes spent fantasizing about him were all sucked down the drain.

"Opinions change and I would appreciate it if you leave right now," Rei said coldly. Her hands clenched into tiny fists making her knuckles go white from the impact. Oh how she wished to punch the living daylights of this man.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" he said. So much sorrow was filled in that question. A question even she had a hard time answering.

"WHY! You want to know WHY! I have to do this because it is in my father's will. In order to save this house I have to marry of his choice. I am definitely not selfish Chad. I need to take care of Serena. Hell, she can't do anything without me. Do you want me to loose everything that my father had built with his own hands, his company, and the home that provided us with protection all these years? Memories are filled in this house. Memories of our parents and us spending time with them. Serena is very much attached to this house and I cant see the disappointment on her face when she would see that I did nothing to stop this. So for gods sakes leave me the hell alone." She said brokenly.

Her head seemed to spin, her surroundings were becoming unclear to her. She hadn't felt this helpless since the death of her parents. Looking at the floor was far more appealing than looking into his eyes.

"I think you give Serena far less credit. Just because she is mute doesn't make her incompetent. She is far more intelligent than she lets on. I respect that you have agreed to your parents wishes but that doesn't mean the feelings I have for you will diminish and yours neither. Maybe I am selfish but I can't stand the fact of you being in another man's arms. When all this time you promised me to spend the rest of your life with me," he said cupping her chin, meeting her gaze.

The sinking feeling in his heart grew deeper and deeper as she turned away from him. He wished circumstances could have been different. He wanted to yell, scream and maybe curse at her parents for even thinking of a betrothal but he held his tongue.

He didn't know why the Crescents wanted their daughter to have an arranged marriage when they had a loved one. A love story that was retold over and over again while they were all growing up. Why would they inflict this upon their daughter? He just couldn't answer his own questions, all he could do was ponder as more questions emerged from his mind.

"I just think that things would have been different," he said and he left silently as he had come.

"Me too Chad, me too," she whispered to herself.

"Oh one more thing," he poked his head into the room startling her from her reverie.

"What," she said hoarsely.

"Say thank you to Serena from me, for inviting me tonight. Like I said you give her far less credit," he said winking at her and left once again.

"Serena!," she growled under her breath.

Soon she let out a frustrated cry that was heard through out the large house.

'Uh oh busted!' Serena winced upon hearing her sister's cry.

'Might as well get out of here before she finds where I am and chop me into little pieces,' she thought to herself.

She used the ladder that rested against her balcony. She was just about to go down the ladder when someone yanked her ear.

'Crap, she found me' she thought. She cried out in pain as her sister pulled harder on her ear.

"OH NO YOU DON'T NOT THIS TIME SERENA, YOU WOULD NOT RUN AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME," her sister said scarily. All Serena could do was climb back the ladder before her sister ripped her ear out and that is what she did.

She climbed back but her sister still hadn't let go of her ear.

'You can let go now,' she signaled but her sister refused to listen.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU DECIDED TO INVITE CHAD OVER FOR DINNER?," Rei demanded from her sister.

'Good company,' her sister signaled innocently.

"GOOD COMPANY MY ASS," her sister shouted in her ear. Serena then decided that she may have to add deafness to her disabilities list if her sister kept shouting at her.

'You want to calm down. It was a pure innocent gesture,' she wanted her sister to believe her but her sister's expression was beyond livid that it was hard for her to listen to her.

"BULLSHIT!" Rei said getting more louder if it was possible.

'Can you stop swearing at me its unnecessary,' Serena signaled not loosing her cool even though her ear was hurting under her sister's grip.

"Well maybe next time you want to tell me who we are having for dinner rather than surprising me," Rei said finally lowering her tone. She decided to let go of Serena's ear seeing that it was exactly what Serena wanted. She wasn't going to give Serena the upper hand. She gathered herself and acted like Chad's coming over didn't affect her the least bit even though it was a whole different story.

'I'm glad you're seeing things my way,' Serena rubbed her aching ear.

"Yea, I don't know what happened to me. Chad is your friend too so I shouldn't question you about inviting him over," Rei said coolly.

'Glad you could see it my way,' Serena thought to herself even though she knew her sister had something up her sleeve.

"Well I'm off to bed now Sere. I have lots of things to do in the morning," Rei said giving a big fake yawn and turned around to leave.

'What the hell was that about,' Serena was getting very suspicious about her sister's mood.

"Oh yea Serena," her sister said turning around innocently. Serena took a long gulp in fear. "I forgot to tell you its been a long time since Artemis has taken a vacation. Now that Luna and Artemis have grown quite close this past couple of years. I suggested for them to take a vacation for 2 weeks. They both needed a break don't you think? Therefore, for two weeks you have to do everything because I would be busy doing office work and my wedding, like making your own food, clean the house, Artemis and Luna's daily chores. See you tomorrow darling Cinderella," Rei said blowing a kiss and leaving a startled Serena on the balcony.

So Rei knew about Luna and Artemis…interesting. She wondered what else Rei knew. Nothing goes unnoticed by her sister. She was a fool to think she wouldn't have found out about Luna and Artemis. Chad was a totally different story; he however always had a big mouth couldn't maintain one secret in his stomach even for the sake of his life.

She leaned against the railing thinking about the turn of events.

'Darien seemed civilized throughout dinner. Who could've thought that man could be sincere. However, Darien Shields you're still not off the hook not by a long shot. I guess some things do change unexpectedly just like the betrothal,' she thought bitterly.

She didn't like the fact that her own parents would even consider a betrothal for Rei. Rei, a woman that never backs down from responsibility has gladly accepted like a martyr. She hated seeing her sister hurting deep inside. She knew her sister was too self-proud to tell anybody what she was really feeling.

Serena also saw the hurt in Chad's eyes when Rei ignored him through out the whole dinner. Before the betrothal had even showed up into their lives, Rei and he had already talked about their future numerous of times. Days and nights, they were inseparable and now like a wall the betrothal stood in between them.

Darien and Rei had no chemistry. Awkward glances, uncomfortable silences, their relationship was almost well you should say already dead. She couldn't expect her sister live like that for the rest of her life when she sacrificed so much for this house and for her. It seemed that her soul is being sucked out of her when she looked at Darien but with Chad, the hope still shines in her eyes. Their must be a loophole in this betrothal. Some way that would save their house, company and most importantly Rei's soul.

**Sorry you guys... I know I deserve being knocked in the head for not updating for almost two months now...and I just hope you havent forgotten about this story...dont worry now im back on track and im going to update as soon as possible :D...twinkle eyes**

**(P.S. Oh yea dont forget to review tell me how the chapter was comments and critiques are always welcomed and maybe threats to help me update faster :p)**


	12. Oh Cinderelli don't forget your broom!

Chapter 12 - Oh Cinderelli...don't forget your broom!!

Sunlight poured through the windowpanes, stirring a poor soul from its sleep. A small growl emitted from the covers. Her annoyance was clearly visible as she detangled herself from her claustrophobic covers once again. She had no choice but to wake up. She picked up her flimsy nightgown and went to take a shower.

After her daily routine of cleansing herself, she stepped out of her bathtub. She wiped the steam that covered her bathroom mirror. Quickly brushing her golden hair, she took one last look at her appearance and entered her room to pick something to wear.

Picking out an outfit was simple, her favorite flower print dress that went up to her knees. The bodice of the dress hugged her curves flirtatiously. She folded her soft tendrils into a bun leaving few out to frame her face. Make-up was out of the question. She hated the guck feeling on her face. As for jewelry, a locket dangled from her neck given by her parents that she never took off.

She was just about to exit her room when she noticed a note stuck to her door. She took it off the door. A frown started to become visible upon her features. The note read:

_To My Darling Cinderella,_

_As you know, Luna, Artemis, and the rest of our staff have gone on a holiday for 2 weeks. You also know how I am extremely busy with work and the upcoming wedding. Since there is no one to finish the chores around the house, I have picked YOU to do them. After last night's events I think you OWE me after nearly causing me to have an anxiety attack. So, here are the chores that I need to be done:_

_-sweeping_

_-mopping_

_-cleaning the bathrooms_

_-wiping the books in the library_

_-cleaning the curtains_

_-shampooing the carpet_

_-taking the weeds out in the garden_

_-Making supper for us both_

_Basically I need the house and the garden sparkling by the time I get home. I want something superb for tonight's dinner. Well see you in time for supper my Cinderelli._

_You're Loving Sister…_

_Rei_

She crumpled the note and tossed it, another thing left strewn in her room. Huffing a sigh, she saw that there was no way out of this mess. This is what she gets in helping her sister to find true love "stuck being the next Cinderella". 'Oh, well might as well get this over with,' she thought to herself.

So, as a good Cinderella she cleaned the whole damn house. She even took out the weeds in the garden and planted new flowers. By 3 o'clock, everything sparkled like diamonds. Her stomach let out a growl that could have put any animal to shame. Sweat slid down her temple, she wiped it with the back of her hand. She went to her kitchen to find something to eat. With her luck, she couldn't find anything. The refrigerator was completely empty. She let out a frustrated growl. She knew this had to be her sister's doing. Her gaze settled on a note that lay on top of the kitchen counter. She grabbed it angrily.

_As you see, the fridge needs to be stocked. Artemis couldn't do it before he left since he had so much packing to do. I guess you just have to do the grocery shopping yourself Cinderelli I left some money in the jar. Xoxo Rei_

'Fuck, Fuck, Fuck' were her only thoughts by the time she finished reading the atrocious letter her sister had wrote to spite her. She wanted to cry aloud but she refused. Her pride got in the way. Not wanting her sister to feel any sense of victory, she left for the grocery store. She bought everything that was necessary for a week. She was covered in sweat by the time she reached her house. Forgetting all about her hunger she went to take a shower. Quickly dressing herself in a plain pink dress, she went to go prepare supper.

She turned the Cd player on to vanquish the silence in the house. Soft dance music played in the background as she decided what to make for supper. Since Serena wasn't a professional cook or any kind of cook at all, she decided on spaghetti and meatballs. She even danced at some parts of the song.

She heard footsteps in the hallway. She looked at the clock it read 4:44 p.m. Too early for Rei to come home, Rei was too time oriented. Since all the staff had gone on a holiday that made Serena the only occupant of the house. The footsteps were getting closer and closer. It was too soon for a burglar to rob a house. Murderer perhaps, there was something about that on the news. Totally forgetting that the murderer was on a completely different continent, she picked up a pan and slowly tiptoed to the kitchen door. Her heart raced, as the footsteps got closer. The door opened.

She shut her eyes, let out a scream, and pounded the intruder with the pan with all her might. The intruder fell on the floor. Seeing red, she hit the intruder again in the face leaving him unconscious. Finally, she opened her eyes as she took breaths that were long and hard. She dropped the pan realizing this intruder wasn't any murderer but the man who was about to marry her sister, Darien.

'Oh boy, how am I ever going to explain to this to Rei,' she thought. Finally, she noticed the man that lay unconscious on her floor.

'Oh dear,' she lightly slapped him on the cheek to wake him up but he didn't stir.

'SHIT I KILLED HIM!' she thought horrified. She put her head against his chest to see if he was breathing and to her relief he was. His cologne wafted through his nose but his smell were the least of her problems.

'So he isn't dead that's a plus. Who wants a dead groom anyway' she thought to herself giggling at her own joke. Realizing she still had an unconscious man on her kitchen floor that was most likely to press charges of assault. She quickly ran to get a glass of water from the sink. Splashing water on his face didn't seem to do anything. She touched his face, seeing that the bruises on his face had already become visible. A dark circle was already starting to form around his eye like smudged mascara.

He stirred making Serena to let go of his face. He opened his face to find Serena watching him intently. He didn't know why but around her he somehow managed to get into some kind of trouble. Like a moth attracted to the sparks of a fire. All he could remember was walking and the next minute being slammed by a pan by a crazed woman. He squinted his eyes trying to open his eyes. A massive headache awaited him with open arms.

He saw her writing furiously upon a wad of paper.

'How many fingers am I holding,' it read.

He saw her holding two fingers in his face. He dismissed her hand.

"Two," he growled angrily.

She let out a relieved breath. At least, he didn't have a concussion. Rei would have killed her and then gave the body to a pack of wolves. And what makes her think Rei wouldn't do that just about now, pray to the gods that she doesn't.

'Who am I?"

"Serena, who is going to be the cause of my death one day," he said gritting his teeth.

'On the bright side he doesn't have amnesia," she thought smiling weakly at him.

'Sorry. I didn't expect you,' she wrote on her wad of paper.

"Whatever," he said massaging his temples.

Serena tried to help Darien get up but he refused her attempts. She was the one who got him here in the first place. Slowly he got up on his own account.

'Sit,' she dragged him down to make him sit on a stool. She held his face to see if there was any bleeding going on. Neither of them realized their proximity. Darien watched her search his face for anything that needed to be tended. He watched as her emotions changed so easily. Emotions were always displayed on her face like an open book.

She let go of his face and started writing some more on the paper.

'In a few days the swelling will go down but the black eye will take awhile,' the more he read, the more he wanted to choke her to death. He caught his sight in a full-length mirror. The image was of a man that had been beaten up into a pulp. It did not look like Darien Shields who controlled everything under his thumb.

'Like I said the swelling will go down in a few days,' her writing had no meaning to her. All he wanted to was to find her neck and strangle her for causing him to look like a broken record.

He glared daggers at her that even made Serena stop writing in mid-sentence.

Who could have thought the Big Bad Wolf would take a detour and end up at poor Cinderelli's house?

**Hey I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews on the past chapter!! And like I say it all the time and I hope you guys listen this time…REVIEW!!! I love them…they always makes me want to write faster soo I hope you liked this chapter and hopefully I wouldn't delay the next chapter for soo long!! Love my readers…..twinkle-eyes**


	13. Rag Doll

**Chapter 13** -> **Rag doll**

Worry was etched upon her pretty face. A chill ran down her spine as her gaze met his cold stare. She offered an icepack. He grudgingly took it from her. Putting it against his bruises, the icepack soothed the pain tremendously. He took the icepack away from his face giving her an opportunity to examine his face.

Without his consent, she grabbed his face bringing it to her eye level. His scowl turned deeper and deeper. He looked like a beaten vegetable. His right eye had swollen shut, leaving a very large purple color for a reminder. There was a small cut on his lower lip. Tiny speck of blood oozed from the crack. She ran her hand through his hair trying to find invisible bumps in his hair.

She could quite clearly see his resentment towards her the way he flinched by her touch. She cared less about his feelings towards her. It was her responsibility to treat him even if she was the culprit behind this whole bloody mess. When she couldn't find any bumps she let go of his hair.

She patted his leg and offered an apologetic smile, the only thing that she could offer. With his one good eye, he looked at her. Again, she was fiddling with the wretched pen and writing god knows what. Soon after she was done, she held it close to his face so he could see her clear writing.

'_One more time I'd like to say I am deeply sorry. It's just that I totally didn't expect anybody. It was too early for Rei to come home and since Rei let everybody go on a 2-week vacation. I just thought it was some trespasser. Darien, you were the last person I was expecting. Again, very sorry._'

He read the useless words that did nothing to help him feel better. He had a throbbing headache and still had the urge to pummel the little blonde midget in front of him.

He didn't do anything but give a mindless nod her way.

She looked outside and there was still a little bit of light outside considering it was only 6:42. An idea slowly started forming in her head. Before, Darien could react she grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the big doors that led to the gardens.

'For a small woman she sure has power of 10 men' Darien thought to himself. He allowed her to drag him like a rag doll, seeing that he had no chance in stopping her. Seeing with his only one good eye, he saw that they were almost out the door. His injured eye obstructed half of his vision, failing him to notice that one of the doors was closed, the one that he was directly heading.

He slammed face first into the wooden door. He let out a huge groan. He clutched onto his head. The pain had now quadrupled. She had winced as she had heard the impact of the contact between the door and him. She turned around again and apologized profusely in her own way, seeing that she wasn't carrying her pen and paper.

'Serena, you're the biggest klutz ever' she thought before smacking her head extremely hard. To his amazement, she still dragged him out the door, this time watching where she was leading her rag doll. Finally, she came to a complete stop, pulling him down unexpectedly onto a swing.

Darien was getting frustrated by the minute. He just wanted to take some Advil and go to bed and thousand miles away from Serena. She made gestures that didn't make sense to him at all. With a blink of an eye, she was gone. It was as if she had vanished into thin air. Before he could even rejoice the moment she was in front of him with a big huge tray.

From the tray, she offered him a bowl that was filled with contents that he had not for a long time, spaghetti and meatballs. The only thing that ran through his mind was:

'Great! For the final blow she'll poison me and then maybe I'll have some peace'

He took the bowl from her reluctantly. She smiled at him brightly, glad at the fact that he had taken the bowl from her. He was still suspicious of her behavior so when she wasn't looking he sniffed the bowl.

'Smells normal, even edible to eat' he thought while looking at the juicy looking meatballs.

He saw her looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to take the first bite. She settled down on the grass, her eyes never leaving his form. She sat Indian style alongside with a bowl of spaghetti for herself. Seeing that he wasn't going to take the first bite, she took it herself.

Since she hadn't eaten anything from this morning, she savored every bite. She attacked with her fork and gobbled the food in mere seconds. She licked the bowl clean as he watched her in amazement. Again, she looked at him seeing if he had started eating. She felt sudden disappointment when she saw the bowl in his hands were untouched. She crossed her arms, now urging him to take the bite.

He took a long sigh. He knew there was no way in avoiding this predicament. So he did what any man in his situation could have done, he took a bite. He chewed slowly not knowing what to expect. The flavor of the meatballs exploded into his mouth. Realizing the food actually tasted fabulous he took another bite, soon even he had licked his bowl clean. Serena was satisfied that he had enjoyed his meal just as she did. She stood up from her position. She took the licked bowl from his hands and handed him a glass of water and two tablets of Advil. This time he grabbed them from her hand eagerly. He drowned the tablets with the water she had provided.

She took the tray back into the house. She returned with the same notebook and pen that he saw her use earlier. Once again, she was writing into the book furiously. When she was done writing, she handed the book to him to look at.

It read:

_ I hope you liked the meal that I prepared. I am not that great of a cook. If you had found any crunchy noodles or tasteless meatballs, I deeply apologize. Since everybody is gone to vacation, I am stuck doing all the chores around the house by myself. Rei's at work. I guess I deserved it from the little stunt I pulled yesterday. Nothing serious but I still got the role of Cinderella…Since I'll be playing that role for 2 weeks straight I won't think I would have time for the orphanage. I was just thinking if I could start after 2 weeks. Trust me cleaning a 5-storey building and the garden is not a very easy task. I am tremendously tired. However, just curious: Why are you here?_

Darien pondered on the same question she had just asked in writing. What the hell was he doing here anyways? Since the sudden blow in the face, he had forgotten the purpose of his coming. Soon it all came back to him. He was there because he wanted to give Serena her schedule and discuss the upcoming wedding with Rei. Since Rei wasn't here, it was no point in talking with Serena about the wedding. He was just about to tell her the reason for his visit that he noticed her lying on the grass.

Her eyes were closed. Her breaths were even, it seemed like she had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful sleeping that he didn't have the heart to wake her up. He watched her, her every sleep filled move. He noticed a little smile playing on her lips. Everything about her, her smile, the way she laid on top of the grass, and the way soft wisps of hair gently brushed against her soft looking skin, screamed of tranquility. Her soul was a mere child hidden in a woman's body. Something about her had always allured him to her. It could be her carefree nature or the innocence in her actions.

He shook his head. His headache had simmered down a bit, thanks to those tablets. He looked up at the sky. The sky was filled with red orangey clouds. He got up from the swing. It was getting late and he should have left long ago. He couldn't just leave Serena out in the garden even if the other part of him could have chosen otherwise.

So again, he did like what any other man could have done in his situation, he picked her up in his arms. He had to admit, she was light as a feather. She immediately curled against his chest. Her hand gently cupped his shirt into her fist. She made small noises that could have been considered incoherent babblings. He paid no attention to her but led her inside trying to find her room. He came through the kitchen. He heard the phone ring but since his hands were occupied with Serena, he couldn't do anything about it. So he just let it rang. Soon the answering machine came on and as fate would have had it, it was Rei.

"Hey Sere, I know it's too late for dinner. I am sure you had worked hard for it but I'm stuck in the office and I won't be home till really late, so have dinner without me. I'll just eat take-out. See you at home in couple of hours. Love you Sere"

He climbed the stairs, long dreary stairs. Finally, he reached a door that was covered with painted flowers and was engraved "_Serenity_". Call it a hunch but he suspected that was her room.

"This must be it," he mumbled to himself. He quietly opened the door and turned on the light. The room was clearly a mess. Clothes were strewn all over the room. Pictures of family and friends were all over the walls. The room was filled with color and disorder. One thing Darien hated was untidiness. He laid her down on her big white mattress. Her hand was still clutching a part of his shirt. He tried to make her let him go but it seemed impossible.

After an eternity, he finally seemed to get out of her hold. He now took time to look clearly around the room with his uninjured eye. The pictures were all filled with happy smiles and many with Serena in them. From her childhood to her teenage years and some with her parents, every kind of pictures was displayed onto the walls. She looked cute in some and gorgeous in others but still a prankster. His train of thoughts was disturbed when he heard a moaning sound escaping generally from Serena's lips.

Serena felt trapped. She didn't know why but she felt like she was wrapped in a straight jacket. Still with her eyes closed, she felt what the hell was making her feel trapped. She had on that damn dress. One thing that Serena couldn't stand was sleeping with clothes on. She felt trapped in the waste material. Not knowing a figure loomed around her few feet away. She started stripping like no tomorrow.

Darien didn't know what to do. There before his eyes, Serena, his ex-enemy was taking off her clothes as if nobody else was in the room. She chucked her dress on the floor lifelessly exposing her black lacy bra alongside with her matching panties. He took a big gulp but couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She was about to unfasten her bra but he quickly turned around. He was getting married to her sister in a couple of weeks for fucks sake. Here he was just about to see Serena in all her glory. He had to get out of there. So he quickly left the room not even glancing back once. In the back of his mind, he knew the image of Serena in her lacy bra couldn't be erased from his mind for a very long time.

**Hey you guys!!! I hope you like this chapter and I know its been like over a month since I updated and I feel really bad :( I just wanted to update a chapter before school started and I was swamped with truckload of schoolwork lol...Please Review!! It tells me that you guys actually want to read more and the more comments I get the more motivated I become...So thank you past reviewers...If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't be writing these stories :D...twinkle eyes :p**


	14. Reigniting the Flames

_**Chapter 14 Reigniting the Flames**_

She sat on the bench near the flowing stream. The wind kissed her cheeks as wisps of hair played gently in the air. Her hair was out of her usual bun. Her once untangled hair was tangled in waves. She ran her hand through her hair. Fingers trapped in a tangled mess. She winced, and wondered how her tangle-free hair has become such a nuisance. It could have been from the long nights spent tossing and turning. Frustration emitted from her body like a raging cloud.

She watched the clouds as they changed their forms, transforming from an animal to an inanimate object.

"Family…Love…Life…Happiness," she whispered in the wind.

Soon enough she uttered the word that was dying to escape from her lips.

"Chad".

Emotional turmoil only raged further within her. Her stomach tightened into tight coils. Nothing seemed real to her anymore. Everything around her was just words that held no meaning to her or her soul. Seasons changed but she was still broken.

She was frustrated as hell and it made her sick to her stomach knowing that she stood in a dead end.

Like any other girl she dreamed of one wedding not two. A normal ceremony with a big white wedding cake and most important of all a groom that would love and cherish her till the end of their lives.

Her wedding day had become her nightmare. She could feel the uncomfortable silence between her and Darien. Even a stranger could notice the tension between those two. If they had met in different circumstances maybe their relationship would have been different.

The thought of betraying and hurting someone that she loved pierced her heart to shreds. She ran her hand in the cool stream. She splashed her face with some water. Even the cool substance couldn't take her troubles away.

Along with those water droplets escaped a lonely tear. She wiped it quickly. She will not show weakness no matter what happened. She had been through a lot and she would not let the small things get to her. It's only for a year. 365 days spent with a man that held no interest to her. Not even his handsome face could spark excitement for the upcoming wedding.

The contrast between him and Chad was significant. Darien was dark and mysterious whereas Chad had a shine to him that attracted her the first day that had met.

She had given her everything to Chad. He had put a stamp on her that marked her as his. She didn't mind, not at all, as long as he was beside her and loved her always. She felt like a monster breaking those promises and dreams that they had promised each other. Duty always got in the way of her heart. This time it's no different, she knows what she has to do. Marry Darien and possibly loose her love forever.

For now, she did what she longed to do for a very long time. She dove into the stream. Just jumping in the water created a thrill that she had long forgotten. It's been a long time since she had done something so impulsive and it felt good to let go. Swimming alongside the fishes, splashing in the water soothed her heated body. It brought tranquility that she had bee searching for a very long time.

She dunked her head again in the water. For some reason it brought solace to her mind. Doing something so unexpected brought some excitement to her heart. For the sake of keeping face in the society she snubbed that excitement deep within her.

She came up for oxygen and man did it feel good. She let out a giggle for her unsuspected behavior.

"Well this is a complete surprise. I never suspected you to jump in the lake it almost seems like the old Rei have returned," a voice said startling her. Her once giggles turned into a deep scowl.

She cursed herself for getting caught in this kind of situation. She was defenseless and there was no point of staying in the lake. So with the little dignity she had left she came out of the water. Her dress clung to her body like a second skin. She ran her hand in her hair and again she was caught her tangles. She felt his heated gaze on her but she chose to ignore it. She walked past him but as always he was able to catch her wrist.

"No good afternoon? Or how you doing Chad? Well that seems like the new Rei," he said mockingly.

She glared back at him with such ferocity but even that didn't make him let go of her hand.

"What do you want?" Rei said glaring daggers at him. Her hair stuck to her face and she felt like an idiot in front of him.

"You," was all he said before he pushed her body against his and kissed her with all his might. She could feel his muscles underneath his shirt. He guided her to the near bench, his lips still massaging hers. She couldn't help it but she was lost in his touch. Maybe it was because of the upcoming wedding, she wanted Chad one last time.

She could feel his hands roaming on the zipper of her dress and soon enough he had it open. The forgotten material lay on the grass as she clung to his body in only her underwear.

Chad inhaled sharply as he took in the curves of her body. "You've changed," he said.

"So have you," she replied, pulling of his tee-shirt with the same ferocity. She ran her hands over his heated body. One glance at his crotch was enough to tell her that he was aroused. The thought made her quiver with anticipation. The thought of her marriage didn't even occur to her once; for now she was blinded by lust and love.

They locked eyes, and suddenly they understood: This wasn't about the past; it was about right now. Two lost lovers lost in passion.

He kissed her way from her neck to her breasts. The feel of his tongue on her nipple made her tingle. Then he lowered her to the grass, coming down on top of her. His fingers tangled in her underwear as he literally ripped them from her body. She trembled felt herself moisten as she awaited the feel of his body inside of hers.

Rei reached for his shorts and quickly shoved them off. With no briefs in the way, his full erection brushed against her inner thigh. She lifted her hips, guiding that hard tip to the spot that yearned for him.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered before rolling over so that she was on top. "Let me see you."

He thrust hard, fully inside her, and she cried out his name. They began to move in unison. She urged him on with frantic pleas. Her body flexed with each movement, and her chest gleamed with sweat.

His movements became more urgent…and then she completely lost control. He raised his hips, thrusting until he couldn't hold it any longer.

He pulled her down against his chest, sending his still-throbbing erection deeper inside her. She moaned deeply as the warm sensation rippled through her body, her muscles contracting around him.

Then Chad kissed her neck. "I've been thinking about doing this for a long time," he whispered into her ear.

After a long time, she genuinely smiled and tightened her muscles around him once again. "Then we'd better start making up for lost time…"

And like wild rabbits they went at it again for round 2. She wasn't thinking of her marriage but she wanted to spend as much time she had with Chad before her marriage.

Darien stood near the window and watched the clouds forming in the moonlit sky. His eye was still a bit swollen. It had been a week since the dreadful incident. It hurt just a little but other than that his injuries weren't too serious. He heard a knock on the door. He groaned inwardly at the disturbance but none the less he asked the intruder to enter.

It was Jeffery and like always he had a tendency to come at the wrong time.

"Darien, somebody is here to see you," he said with a suspicious smile on his face.

"Who could be at this hour," he said looking at the clock. It was 9:00 in the night. Nobody would even think of coming to the Shields Mansion that late at night. Knowing that the master of the house liked his very much alone time.

"Should I send the guest in," he said, still with the secret smile on his face.

"Sure, whatever," he growled and turned back to the window.

Soon enough Jeffrey left to fetch the uninvited guest at this late hour.

A soft knock came on the door.

"Come in," he said loudly.

He turned around to look at the uninvited guest and almost doubled over to see who it was.

It was Serena Crescent with a plate of some sort of treats in tow. His face turned into confusion and thought of the reason of her visit.

She smiled and waved at him shyly and almost laughed out loud at her nervousness. The strong Serena stood near the door all timid.

"Serena what are you doing at this late hour?" he asked her. Not giving an explanation like every one else she strode in the room where Darien stood. She put the plate down before Darien could look at the contents on the plate she grabbed his face.

He winced at her soft touch. She brought his face to her eye-level. He looked into her eyes and saw so many emotions that he wanted to sit down. Her eyes were too busy checking the bruises on his face. When she was done checking his injuries her eyes met his. For moments they didn't say anything just stood in that same position. It was like they were entranced by something in each others eyes. It didn't bother him that she was standing so close proximity and that scared him.

"Ahem," said a voice. Serena realized her nearness and quickly let go of his face. She blushed at being caught that was pure innocent. She looked at the newcomer. It was the same nice man that let her in. Her humility all forgotten and she smiled hugely at the man.

Darien cursed inwardly again. Jeffrey really had a bad timing. He didn't know if he did purposely or he just didn't have a clue.

"I was wondering if the Miss would like to have something to drink," he said smiling secretly.

To his surprise Serena used sign language to Jeffrey and it seemed like he could understand what she was saying.

"Milk for the madam and you sir?" Jeffrey questioned his master. Darien looked at Serena for her choice of drink. What was she 4? But the question that plagued him was how Jeffrey knew sign language?

"Black Coffee," was his reply. Serena made a disgusted face at his response.

"Be back in a few," Jeffrey said and smiled at Serena.

"So you haven't answered my question. The reason for you being here," Darien said questioned her rudely.

She made a gesture of a paper and pen. Darien handed her utensils. Soon she was scribbling down like a mad woman.

_You really do get a kick out of questioning so many questions. Don't you? But anyways I'm here because I'm just here to check up on your injuries. I just wanted to see if you were doing okay and if you had amnesia but seeing that you're still the same rude man I'm not worried as I was before. I brought you cookies as a dessert thinking you like them. I didn't have time to come earlier because I was too busy cooking and cleaning the house since you know Luna and Artemis have gone on vacation along with the rest of the staff. Rei hasn't been home. I guess she's still working at the office. I didn't know what to do and thought about you and your injuries and see if you were doing alright._

He was actually touched at the thought of her coming by and actually worrying about his minor injuries. Jeffrey entered the room with one glass of milk and one cup of coffee.

"Here you are, milk and coffee. You both enjoy yourselves," he winked at both of them. They both blushed coincidently at the misunderstanding about their relationship but none of them urged to correct the man.

Soon forgetting her predicament she unraveled the cookies. Chocolate chip her favorite and she offered him the first one. He took one and she waited him to take a bite. He slowly did and soon his lips quirked into a smile. Soon enough she was smiling too.

"These are really good Serena," he said and took another bite. She took a bite too of her cookie. She had to admit these were pretty good. They gobbled the cookies in no time. Only one left on the plate and they both looked at each other. A secret race between them to who will get to the cookie first.

She made a gesture of something being outside. Idiot that he was he actually looked. Soon enough the cookie was in her mouth and as she swallowed the cookie she smiled like the Grinch.

"Hey, no fair you cheated!" Darien said pouting.

_It's not my fault you're an idiot. _She said on the paper. He frowned at her but all she could do was laugh at his childishness.

He noticed the crumbs on the corner of her mouth.

This time it was his turn to bring her face close to his. She stood still and inhaled a deep breath. He took off the crumbs around her lips and actually touching her lips.

"You really need to learn how to eat," he whispered to her as he continued to stroke her lips as she stared at him with her lips parted slightly.

Darien didn't know what possessed him to do such a thing. He did something that he'd been meaning to do for a long time. He kissed her lightly on the lips, and soon enough both of their tongues danced with each other like lost lovers in the moonlight.

**_Hey Everybody!! I know its been a really long time since I've updated but I actually do have a good reason for updating after soo long...I had to reboot my laptop and i was almost done this chapter and I totally lost it. I was soo depressed that I didnt feel like writing it all over again. So now I actually made a vow to save all my stuff on a disk so this kind of thing doesnt happen again!!! I hope you guys like this chapter...plz REVIEW!! those always helps me to write the next chapter...soo like i say review review review...love you all who review my story...I really appreciate it :D...twinkle eyes _**


	15. Secret Ingredient

_Chapter 15 Secret Ingredient_

He jolted right out of bed. Oxygen was very limited; he inhaled and exhaled shakily while he tried to recollect his thoughts. He slowly ran a hand through his damp hair. He looked at the clock, it read 3:49 He grabbed the water pitcher and filled himself a glass of water. His trembling hands brought the liquid to his lips. He took large gulps, trying to quench his thirst but mostly to provide solace to his dry throat. Finally, satisfied he put the empty glass with the same trembling hand on the dresser. He got up from his bed and went to the balcony. The cool wind calmed his frazzled nerves.

He took out his large Cuban cigar and lit it with his shiny lighter. A habit he had gotten accustomed to. He wasn't a smoker but once in a while he lit one to just calm his nerves. Today was the perfect night to lit one up.

The dream, no correction, the nightmare felt so real and disturbing that it still made his blood run cold. He slowly brushed his hands against his lips. He could still feel her lips upon his. He could still imagine her pressed against him. That vixen had a knack of turning his thoughts into a lovely fucken jumble. He has been smoking so many cigars these past few weeks that he began to think of himself as a living smoking machine, all because of her. Her meaning, Ms. Serenity Elizabeth Crescent, and he Mr. Darien Endyimon Shields has gone absolutely nuts. Over what? After seeing a little flesh after the little incident they had, he couldn't stop her from coming into his dreams.

Fuck! He didn't even like her. She was just some infuriating woman that liked to torture him in his dreams. It's probably the side-effects after whacking him with that big pan. She was probably sleeping the night away, unknown the torment that she was causing. Damn her! Lots of curses crossed his mind and lot of them he spewed out to no one in particular. He inhaled once more before he put the cigar out.

He shook his head. It was only a dream. He didn't even know why he was getting so worked up over just a dream. He told himself that it happens, another side-effect from not getting laid for awhile. Yea, that was the reason. He just fell for the first pussy that walked by him, even the bratty ones like Serena seemed appealing. He chuckled to himself at his horniness. He decided to hit the sack, since he had a long day planned for the next day. He looked down and thought maybe after a long cold shower.

The next morning, he was awoken by Jeffery opening the bloody curtains. Sunshine chased away all the darkness in the room.

"Rise and shine, Mr. Shields," Jeffrey said using his sickly sweet voice.

Groans were heard from under the sheets. How was it possible that whenever he wanted peace and quite, Jeffrey always manage to ruin it.

"If you would like to close the major deal with Belle Corp, I suggest you get out of bed and take a shower. You only have an hour till the meeting," Jeffrey said before leaving the room.

That totally got his attention, and for the second time this morning he got out of bed feeling frazzled. He quickly went to the master bathroom attached to his room. He got into the shower; he let the hot water pitter patter on his back as he just stood there. His mind was totally on the dream. Unconsciously, he soaped his hair and washed himself.

Soon enough closed the tap of the shower but stood there for a couple of minutes. Finally, he got out of the shower. He wiped the steam from the mirror. That was when he actually took a good look at himself. His left eye was swollen up pretty bad and the cut on his lip was very visible. The left side of his head was throbbing and he knew there was a big bump. He looked like he was beaten by the mafia, when in truth it was from a very small woman.

Like always, he put one of his regular suits, Armani. He sprayed a bit of cologne and hand combed his hair. Before leaving his room, he got his Rolex watch and his briefcase. He went to the dining room where his breakfast was already waiting for him.

He sat down to eat his breakfast. He read the newspaper as he munched on his toast. Jeffrey walked in with his usual coffee.

"Well you look absolutely marvelous today," Jeffrey said with a smirk on his face. All Darien did in return was grunt a response.

"Today, the strangest thing happened," Jeffrey said as he set an unknown plate in front of Darien. His eyes quickly made contact with Jeffrey's for a clue. He looked down again at the plate and to his horror there were cookies, not any cookies, chocolate chip cookies.

"The sweetest girl I've ever seen came by with a plate of cookies. She said it was for you. I was confused at first but then she explained to me, the "incident"," Jeff said smirking at the last part but still continuing. "She has a smile of an angel's, what a child I daresay. Oh what a shame, she can't talk but I think indirectly she says a lot of things. She's absolutely enigmatic. Don't you think Darien?"

Darien on the other hand, his eyes were bulging out of his sockets. This was everything in the dream except her being there personally. His toast felt like sawdust in his mouth so he took a sip of coffee to swallow it down even that felt a bit bitter.

"Darien are you listening to me?" Jeffrey's voice broke his thoughts. "Well anyways, she left this note for you. You only have another 20 minutes till your meeting I suggest you eat fast,"

After Jeffrey gave him the note he left promptly, off to do the morning duties. Darien's eyes were on the note but he did not dare open it up. Finally, giving in he picked up the note. It was pink. He rolled his eyes at the typical color scheme for a note, "Women".

_Hey Darien,_

_I hope you're doing okay today. Looking like a punching bag today is just a side-effect, it'll wear off. You must admit, it was quite hilarious. But anyways, I just wanted to give you these as my deepest apologies for last night. I baked these just for you and I hope you would forgive me for last night. Also, if you could keep this as our little secret from Rei, I would really appreciate it. Well enjoy, they're absolutely delicious_

_Till we meet again._

_Serena C._

He had to hand it to her. He knew it wasn't an offering for his beaten face but to keep his mouth shut in front of Rei. Again, his eyes roamed the plate with deep suspicion. Slowly, he took a cookie from the plate and took a bite. The cookie was still warm and it melted in his mouth. They were actually really delicious just like the dream. He smacked his head for thinking about it again. He gathered his stuff and headed out for his important meeting along with the plate filled of cookies.

On the other part of town, Serena was roaming the usual markets. She looked around, examining everything with her keen eye. Everywhere there were buyers or sellers. Different colors of fabric were sprawled around her. Whichever way she looked something glittered back at her. The only difference of her being there today was Luna wasn't with her. She was still on her vacation with Artemis. She still cooked and cleaned the whole by herself. She didn't really care; at least she had something to do. Today, she had extra time to herself so she decided to go to the market.

Actually her real reason for being here is after she baked some cookies for Mr. Softie a.k.a. Darien, she had nothing to do. She thought it would be nice to bake him some cookies after all she did almost break his face.

She giggled to herself as she replayed the scene from yesterday play in her head. Soon her giggles turned into joyous laughter, passerbies gave her peculiar stares. She paid no heed to them but continued to laugh. So much so that she had to hold onto something to stop her from falling on the ground. Soon her laughter subsided and she wiped her joyous tears from her face and continued on her way.

Not before she was leaving the market, something caught her attention. It was a wooden box. It wasn't really big neither was it small but it was big enough for her to hold with her both hands. The box looked ancient, like it had been passed down from generations and generations. It had a built in lock. The designs on the box were remarkable. Roses and vines were embedded on the side of the box.

What really got her attention were the symbols that were designed so elegantly on the box. The moon was drawn on the box alongside with an earth. The details on the box were absolutely magnificent. Before she had the chance to open it, a voice broke her thoughts.

"Beautiful isn't it," the voice said. She looked up startled. She was so busy with the box that she totally forgot about her surroundings. It was an old woman around her mid 60's. She somehow reminded her of somebody but she totally discarded the notion before her imagination run loose. All she could do was nod at the stranger. She doubted the woman before her even knew any sign language.

She continued: "Yes, I remember when my grandmother gave it to me. It's been in my family for centuries and centuries. You probably wondering why I'm selling this in the market if its been in my family so long? Well you see that lock over there?" She said pointing at the built in lock.

"Yes, well the key for that lock has been lost for centuries, probably around the time it was built. What a waste. I always wondered what was in that box. I always thought of breaking it but I didn't have the heart to damage the beautiful box. Could you imagine the secrets that might be invested in that box? Oh, just thinking about it give me the chills. When you shake it, you can hear something rattling in there, so there is definitely something in the box. Damn, if I only had the key. Don't mind my language. You clearly can see my frustration with this box. I'm getting old now and I don't have any grandchildren that would be able to take care of the box without their curiosity getting the best of them. So I decided to sell it. You seem like a responsible young woman. Would you like to have the box? Can you bite your curiosity?" the woman said rattling on and on. The more the old lady talked about the box, the more she wanted it.

Serena gave another nod to the woman as an acceptance to her offer.

"Oh how wonderful, you know what, I'm going to give this to you as a gift," she said smiling warmly.

Serena couldn't possibly get this box for free. She didn't even know the mysterious lady. It just felt wrong to get it as a gift and not pay for it. She shook her head to show her disagreement but the lady stopped her.

"Nonsense, take it as my grandchild. The only payment you have to give me is never to open the box because you would never find the key," the lady said smiling but something about that smile wasn't so reassuring.

So Serena thanked the lady in her own way. She left with the box before she could hear the lady's last words…

"It's for the best the key is forgotten. They say every secret has its own consequence, for better or for worse my dear…"

As Serena was walking away from the market, she thought of the lady. She was a bit eccentric but a warm old lady. She thought of inviting the woman over for supper as her thank you for giving her the box for free. So she went back to market. She searched for the old woman but couldn't find her anywhere. She couldn't ask anybody if they saw her, these were the times where she wished Luna had accompanied her. She gave up her search and went back home.

She decided to check the mail before entering her house. She opened the mailbox and found one letter. Surprisingly, it was addressed for her. She was surprised because nobody sent her mail. She went into the kitchen. She put down her things on the table sat down on a chair. She carefully opened the letter. She laughed out loud when she found out who wrote the letter. It was from Mr. Softie himself.

_Hey Serena,_

_Thank-you for the cookies but I still look like a beaten vegetable. You've raised many questions in my office about my face so I think I deserve another plate of those marvelous cookies. After yesterday, I think I will take more caution coming to your house. You see, I don't want to die at young age neither do I like the idea of a barbarian beating me to death._

_I expect the next batch at the same time._

_Darien_

BARBARIAN!! Who does he think he is? She was just merely defending herself. Yes, she was just a scared girl that had to protect herself from harm and quite frankly, Darien was trouble. So therefore, what she did was right. She almost felt like it was her duty to beat the pompous jerk. It wasn't her fault that he invited himself in. She thought it was he who lacked the manners. But she had to admit that Mr. Softie could also be Mr. Humorous. She found him to be the kind of guy that always had the stick up his ass that made it impossible him to loosen up.

She just baked the cookies as a nice gesture and Serena never bakes cookies not for anybody. And the nerve of him to demand another plate. What was she? His slave? He didn't even ask nicely and that irked her in the wrong way.

Oh she'll bake the cookies all right. She'll bake them good. She smiled like a Cheshire cat and laughed evilly and went to put the items in her room.

The next day, Darien came down for breakfast. As promised the batch of cookies were there next to his morning paper. He sat down to eat for breakfast. Rather than eating his usual toast he started eating the cookies. He practically devoured the whole plate and leaving no crumbs on the plate. They were absolutely delicious. He began to think Serena was an excellent cook. A bit chatty but everybody has ups and downs to them.

Jeffrey came in with something in his hand.

"Well hello, you seem to be in a better mood today," Jeffrey said chirpily.

"Good morning to you too Jeffrey," Darien said.

"I guess you have finished every bite on that plate. That girl, what is her name?" Jeffrey started thinking but was interrupted by Darien.

"Serena."

"Oh yes, the little angel specifically wrote to me to give this to you after you ate the cookies," Jeffrey said handing the letter to him and just like yesterday he left right after.

He was confused and there was a queasy feeling in his stomach. Maybe it was just a nervous feeling. He shook it off and opened the letter. It read:

_Hello Darien,_

_I hope you had enjoyed my second batch of cookies as much as I had fun making them. This time around, I used a special additive, just for you. You could say I made these special cookies just for you. I must suggest that you should quickly latch yourself to the toilet because Darien my friend, you are in for a wild ride. I suggest you cancel all your appointments._

_Every cook has a secret ingredient._

_Serena._

Darien, now knew what that queasy feeling was. He didn't even finish reading the last word that he went running for the bathroom. Behind closed doors, all that was heard were many curses about the blond monster.

"SERENA!! LET ME GET MY BLOODY HANDS ON YOU!!" came from the bathroom.

Serena treaded home with a huge grin on her face. She skipped and she twirled. Mission was complete.

It seemed that these past couple of weeks was just an appeasement filled out by the two parties. War was in full session now.

**_Hey you guys I hope you like my new chapter!! I had a big fever and I was stuck at home so I decided to write the next chapter when I should have been studying for my midterm...lol but i have always been a procrastinator... So please Review and thank you for the awesome response on the last chapters!! I really appreciated it...till next time...twinkle-eyes_**


	16. Participation

**Chapter 16 - Participation**

Two days have passed since the cookie incident. To much surprise, both parties had not made a move. It seemed that Serena was in the lead and as for Darien; he has not even left the starting line. Serena's next attack was still a mystery but hidden very carefully under her sleeve. Darien on the other hand was beyond frustrated and was clouded with anger that was constructed only towards Serena.

He banged his fist against the table, no later clutched his stomach. His stomach still hurt from the cookies. He could not remember for how long he latched himself onto the toilet. He had even forgotten the hours. Somehow, her laugh would manage to ring in his ears. Mockery was the only thing that flashed in front of his eyes. He did not know what had brought her to act in such a childish manner. He thought they had come to truce, but unfortunately had found the other party had struck a sword behind his back.

His insides were squirming. Revenge was the only solution to his problem. He did not want to be the gentleman, any longer. Mr. Darien Shields also knew how to dirty his hands when time came. If Ms. Crescent wanted a battle, then like a gentleman he would give her not just any battle but a war. A war that had been postponed long enough. He chuckled to himself as he put his plan together.

'Oh, the look on her face would be priceless,' he thought to himself.

Over at the Crescents household, Serena sat in front of the television set. She flipped the channel in boredom and stopped for a moment to catch a scene from a movie. She had watched this movie before but could not remember the name of the movie. It was about a girl falling for the wrong man. She watched again as the foolish girl fell for the wrong person.

He told her that he loved her. Serena rolled her eyes at the bad acting. The words came out just like that. Three words that were uttered out of his mouth were said so easily as if it was on his usual to-do list. She was a fool but she did not know it until the end of the movie. Serena could not bear to see the stupid girl make the same mistake so she changed the channel.

She stopped in mid-air as she came across the news channel. It was something about the Shields Corporation.

Breaking News:

Shields Corporation has been an import and export business for long time now. It has done many good deeds for many communities. It helped many orphanages most of them operated by Darien Shields, the grandchild of the founder of the Shields Corporation.

Darien's picture plastered on the screen was something that started her gag reflex, Darien's picture. It was a picture of him playing with children.

'Give me a break. The real Darien is nothing but a big headed pompous jerk,' Serena thought to herself. She giggled to herself as she remembers the cookies that she baked for him. It was only moments after when she turned the giggles into laughter. Nobody around, only made her laugh more and more. Tears formed around her eyes as she clutched onto her stomach. She wiped the tears but the laughter still did not stop.

'Poor, poor Darien,' she said finally subsiding her laughter. She shut off the television, wanting nothing to see more of Darien. She went outside into the garden. It was late, the stars were twinkling, and there was no sight of Rei. It seemed that Rei had been working long hours lately and Serena left alone to fetch for herself. She did not mind, she actually liked the freedom. It was better than the Rei that was always watching what she was doing, and she means 24/7. That Rei was also not Serena's favorite.

She sat on the swing all alone. Nobody was there but the crickets that chirped during the night to keep her company.

She smiled once more at the stars shone their brightest. The moon was also out hanging there like a picture perfect painting. Prince Charming could have made it better by holding her close. Someone to cherish her, but since this disability, they seemed to run further and further. For now, she just had to sit by herself and watch the flawless painting. She stood up to leave to go in the house.

Suddenly, she was slammed to the ground. Her cheek grazed against the soft plush grass. Fear thumped in her heart, as many thoughts ran in her head.

'OH MY GOD! I AM GOING TO DIE ALONE. I AM GOING TO BE BUTCHERED INTO TINY MILLION PIECES. I can just read the headlines on the tomorrow's paper "Single mute girl murdered at home,' she thought to herself as many more horrid thoughts raced through her head.

She tried to free herself from his grip but every effort was powerless. She could not see his face since he was behind her. He tied her hands behind her back like a dead meat. Her captor had now covered her mouth. Her screams muffled into his hands. He was strangling her mercilessly. Tears ran down her cheeks from fear. She could feel his breath near her ear. He let go and she consumed as much breath as she could before her attacker got a hold on her neck again.

"How do you like it now?"

The voice was so familiar. Mentally, she felt like thousand of needles going into her body and drawing out blood. Okay, it was a bit dramatic but still the feeling was quite similar. Soon her captor had let go of her along with untying her. He stood before her as a wicked smile formed onto his hideous face.

She wiped her tears; she felt like an idiot to even form them.

'Stupid uncontrolled emotions,' she thought to herself. She could not make herself to face him. She rolled her eyes at her stupidity. Something, about the incident brought a smile to her face and soon it turned to giggles. There was a confused look on his face at her reaction. Much to his surprise, she shook his hand.

'Who could have thought Darien Shields could pull a stunt like that?' she thought to herself. She had to hand it to him for winning this round but not for long.

She turned to go into the house but he caught her hand in his grip

"That's it?" he asked confusedly. She turned around and made a notion about pen and paper. He handed it to her from his pocket. She wrote something quite long before handing it to him the piece of paper.

_I did not know you, Darien Shields, are actually capable of pulling a stunt like that. I admit I was shocked at first but you are still an amateur to this game. Now, I have an opponent in the game making it a fair fight. You have just made the game a bit more fun by participating. I am not going to tell you when or where my attack is going to be but being prepared. Glad to see you again. Goodnight._

_(P.S. I hope you liked those cookies as much as I had fun baking them.)_

He read the note that she gave to her. He clearly did not expect her calm reaction. He expected something a bit more violent. He still remembered her trembling under his grip. He looked up from her note and found her gone. He was alone in her garden, dressed in all black like a crazy lunatic. He shook his head for even forming this outrageous plan. Once again, he read her note. He finally picked upon the next attack. He groaned the thought of not knowing his next attack was a killer. Darien did not like surprises, one of his pet peeves.

"Darien?" a voice said from behind him. It was his time to be caught by surprise. It was Rei, looking at him questioningly. She was clearly giving him the 'What-the-fuck-are-you-doing-at-this-time'. He didn't blame her, his reaction would have been the same if he had found her in on his property in the middle of the night, Serena however been quite natural.

Damn! Now how was he going to explain this to her. He couldn't tell her the truth and say he was here to teach her sister a lesson by strangling her. He ran his hand through his hair and looked up. He saw Serena standing at the balcony smiling at him like a Cheshire cat. He knew that she was enjoying his misery.

"Darien, what are you doing here?" she asked him again.

Think! Darien Think!

"I- I was… here to talk to you about the wedding, yea about the wedding," Darien said stumbling onto his words.

"It's 10:30 Darien, couldn't it have waited till the morning?" she had the same what the fuck look in her eyes again.

"You see we're busy people. I am sure you have million things to do during the day. I only had this free time and thought that you would be up to so I came," he said, hoping that she would buy his explanation.

"You have a point," she said finally just accepting his appearance.

"Since we have this cleared up, I suggest we talk about the wedding," he said.

"Yes," she motioned him to sit on the swing set.

"You may not like this but I have set up the ceremony for Friday in a small church," he said.

"That's only 2 days away," she said horrified at his comment.

"Yes but as soon as we get this year over with the sooner the better for both of us. The ceremony is going to be very small. I paid for everything so you do not worry about anything. I even paid for a dress. The ceremony starts at 11:30. I don't want any media or press to be there. They have a tendency to blow everything out of proportion. I don't want this to turn into a scandal. Trust me; soon it would be all over," he said in his business tone.

"The sooner the better I guess," Rei sighed to herself.

"Well I should be taking a leave now and I would see you at 11:30 sharp at the chapel." he said and left promptly, leaving to her own misery.

"Things would be never be the same again," she sighed and left to go inside in the safety of her house.

Hiding in the shadows, Serena plotted and planned her next victory.

**Hey you guys, I know its been a long time since I updated! it's all due to my hardware malfunction. To a writer that is never a good thing to here while writing. I hope you guys liked the chapter. Please Review because I appreiciate any comments you guys give me. I'll update as soon as possible...twinkle eyes. **


	17. Mental Slap

**_Chapter 17: Mental Slap_**

He stood at the altar waiting for his doom. Days clutched away from his grasps as he tried to hold onto the last of his freedom. Okay, he was exaggerating a bit but he still felt like his freedom was going down the drain. He could just say no but saving his father's company was far more appealing than his independence. He smirked a little at his situation but put his best smile forward. The Shields never backed down from a challenge and he wasn't sure as hell stepping out right now. To think about it, it was only a year. A year will go by with a blink of an eye. Who knew maybe he might even start to enjoy Rei's company.

He watched as his bride step into the church. On cue, the organ player started playing the well-rehearsed wedding song. Her strapless gown hugged her curves beautifully. The ivory fabric seemed to bring out the glow of her skin. Her veil hid her face as her black hair hung elegantly in a bun. She took tiny steps. Her veil covered her face, as her eyes were downcast. Her eyes focused mainly on the floor. He could not clearly see her face since his mind was blank. He felt nothing as she took those tiny steps, not even a single spark. Yes, she was gorgeous but let him put it mildly she was not his type. She took her position beside him. It was nothing but still something nagged at him.

The thing was he didn't want to be in this situation and he knew his father did this so he doesn't end up all alone. If his father had a little more faith he would have married someone on his own terms, he could have been happy too.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here to combine these souls in holy matrimony…" The only family and friends that were present was Lita and her husband, Nathan. Luna and Artemis were also present for this lovely occasion.

"Do you Darien take this woman, Serenity to be your wife? Do you promise to love her, cherish her and keep her in sickness and in health until death do you apart?" Darien, was not paying the least bit attention to anything the priest was saying, as usual his mind was concentrating on some business deal. His aloofness was a blessing perhaps for Serena. She prayed it soon to be over before he could catch on.

"Do you Serenity, take this man, Darien to be your husband? Do you promise to love him, cherish him and keep him in sickness and in health until death do you apart?" the audience waited for a response but never came only hand signals.

"She does Revrend John, she's just nervous that's all," Luna replied quickly.

Darien thought that Rei was acting a bit peculiar. She probably had the wedding jitters as he did.

"If anybody has an objection, speak up now or forever hold your peace,"

Silence filled the church like a blanket.

"Now then, you two have agreed to live with each other in matrimony and promised to love each other with these vows till death does you apart. I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He was reluctant but it was only appropriate. He picked up her veil slowly and was shocked to see what he found. It was Serena looking frightened as hell. Putting aside her fear she grabbed his tie and brought his lips closer to hers. His eyes scanned hers waiting for an explanation but then he mentally slapped himself. She was a fucken mute.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on?," he whispered viciously. Without using her hand signals, she used her lips this time. The kiss sent electrifying jolt shooting down both of their spines but were too stubborn to admit it.

At that right moment as Serena pulled away, the paparazzi swarmed in like hungry vultures. Darien looked like a deer caught in headlights. Flashes were going off non-stop.

"Over here Mr. Shields,"

"A little more to the left,"

"Say cheese,"

"Who is she?"

"Why a sudden marriage?,"

"Is she pregnant?"

It took Darien awhile before he got used to the flashes. He yanked Serena's hand and led her down the aisle. He was bloody fuming like an angry dragon. He pushed Serena in the limo before anybody could take any more pictures. He got in as well; shut the door not before Luna slipped in.

"CAN YOU FUCKEN EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU WERE AT THE ALTAR NOT YOUR BLOODY SISTER!" he roared like an angry lion.

"Why does it matter, you have one of us. It saves both of our companies," Luna repeating Serena's hand signals more verbally.

"You must have called the reporters didn't you?" he asked seething.

"Yes, it was quite funny to see your mouth so wide open. It'll make a great photograph for tomorrow's newspaper," Serena took off the itchy wig, scratched her head, and was pleased at today's turn of events.

"Where is your damn sister?" he asked.

"Oh Rei, poor thing doesn't know what hit her. I was not going to ruin her life by marrying her to you. Can you imagine living with you, so arrogant and no manners to talk to a girl. She's tied up in one of the room's in the house. It was for her own good. She loved Chad and I couldn't possibly let her make that big sacrifice," Luna continued Serena's ranting.

"Enough!" he roared. The limousine had come to a stop. Serena didn't flinch in the slightest bit but rather looked outside at the lovely view. It was Darien's mansion, her home now.

Serena opened the door and started to let herself out. Darien grabbed her hand and yanked her back in the limo. She let out a surprised gasp.

"This is far from over," he whispered in her ear, sending a round of shivers throughout her body.

Darien got out of the other door. He slammed the door as hard as he could. He mentally slapped himself the second time today, this is what he gets for not paying attention to the ceremony. Stupid, stupid Darien, now he has to live this nightmare for a whole year. He groaned inwardly and left to find his comfort, his brandy.

**I know I hear groans but this is just a preview. I know I haven't been writing for the longest time but only because ive been crazy busy with school work. I'm done my exams on april 28 so after that all my energy is going to focus on the story. Don't worry the chapter would be long and juicy...but don't forget to review, one of my addiction. I also want to thank to the ones that emailed me after 4 months, it lets me know that you guys are still waiting. It also makes me feel guilty, another ploy to make me write faster. Thank you guys, My readers are the most important to me. :D...twinkle eyes**


	18. Newer Settings

**Chapter 18 – Newer Settings**

She stepped out of the limo, finally. It was her first day at her new home.

'So much for a warm welcome,' Serena thought to herself. She opened her tight bun and let it trail down to the tips of her buttocks. She ran her fingers through her hair as she let out a sign of relief. She felt Luna's hand on her shoulder. Her self-defense had completely crumbled down with her feathery touch. She looked back at her and the only question that swam in her eyes was if she had made the right decision.

"Of course, you have my darling. You have saved your sister from making a horrible mistake. She would have been unhappy all her life with this arrogant man. Poor Chad had to suffer along with this whole ordeal as well if you had not put a stop to this. Rei will come around to this idea sooner It does not mean I wanted you to marry him either. I just wish we had some other alternative than you getting married off to this pompous man," Luna exasperated her beliefs.

'Yes, Rei and Chad were very much in love. Seeing them apart would have just killed me. I would not have lived with the regret that Rei sacrificed her love for papa's company and me. I didn't have anyone to love so it made sense for me to marry him, no matter how horrible it might be,' Serena signaled.

It was true; Rei jeopardizing her own future to build hers was something that did not settle very well in Serena's stomach. Therefore, she did what she had to do. She gave a mixed a sleeping concoction into Rei's drink the night before, locked her in her room until the ceremony was over.

Serena glanced at her watch, just about time when Rei was ready to be let out of her room. She smiled inwardly knowing the price that she has to pay once her sister knows about the treacherous trick she just pulled. She shook her head putting her sister in the back of her mind.

For now, her new home was yet to be explored and she was about to do just that. She also needed to get out of her uncomfortable wedding gown.

'Luna, has my things arrived yet?' she questioned.

"Yes, I've talked to the nice gentleman in the house. What was his name? Oh yes, Jeffrey. I had your things sent out here yesterday," Luna replied chirpily.

'Thanks Luna,' Serena smiled and looked at her new home.

'Now or never,' Serena said to herself. She put all her fear behind her and decided to take her first steps towards the house, Luna only a few feet away. She stood behind the large wooden door. Serena knocked timidly. It opened slowly. There stood Jeffrey, smiling in all glory, relieving some of her anxiety.

"Welcome Serenity! We have been waiting for you," Jeffrey stated. Serena snorted at his comment.

'Are you sure about that?' she thought to herself.

He brought his wrinkly face near hers and whispered.

"Well I'm sure as hell glad you're here. I just get a kick in getting Mr. Dragon all riled up,"

Serena's face broke out into a wonderful smile. She knew Jeffrey and her would be the best of friends after that comment. She giggled a bit.

"Ah yes, you probably like to change your attire to something more comfortable. Let me take you to your bedroom," Jeffrey said and Serena shook her head in unison. He led her up the endless staircase, covered in marble stone. Everything in the house was very pleasing to the eye. Serena just stared in awe of the whole place. Last time, when she came to deliver Darien's "special cookies" she just dropped them on the doorstep. Jeffrey stopped them at the two large white doors.

"One is yours and the other ones is Mr. Dragon's," he said simply. She opened her door and her mouth had turned wide. She fell in love with it immediately. It could have been a small house. The room was painted in a soft yellow as the king size bed sat in the middle of the room. Dressers were placed in the room to compliment the bed. The floor of the room was covered in Persian carpet. Plush chairs stood around the wooden table. There was a fireplace for the cold nights. A balcony hung on the very far end.

Serena entered the room and opened her walk in closet. Her clothes were hung perfectly, ironed and crisp. It doesn't mean Serena hasn't seen this kind of house before. She lived in a mansion herself but it was far too comfy to realize the enormity of the house. This however, was just something else. She opened another door that extended to the bathroom. The bathroom was drenched in marble floors as the middle held the Jacuzzi. The shower was in the corner as the lights flashed brightly around the mirror and the wash basin. Serena was too tired to notice the other door hiding at the back of the bathroom. Assuming it might be the towel closet. She was pleased to see her room. Well at least she has her room to look forward to in this place. Today's events took a toll on Serena.

'Luna, I would like to take a nap,' she signaled Luna, who also looked awestruck.

"Yes, of course Sere," Luna said and steered her to her new bed.

"I'll let you change into your sleeping attire," Jeffrey said before closing the door. Serena changed into her sleeping wear and jumped onto her soft bed. It was soft and when her head hit the pillow, she fell into a dream-filled sleep.

On the other hand, our hero aka Darien Shields was the very least sleepy, he was actually pacing furiously. The library was his sanctuary.

'Damn, damn, damn!' he thought to himself. He knew there was no point of harassing himself now, since the deed was already committed. He took another large gulp of his brandy, which ultimately seared down his throat. He was about to hurl the glass against the wall but was stopped by Jeffrey's voice.

"The new bride is lovely isn't she?" he questioned Darien. The only sound that emitted from his body was a growl.

'LOVELY! She's quite the contrary, a MONSTER, more like it," he thought to himself.

"Darien is everything alright?" Jeffrey asked.

"Huh? Oh yes everything is fine," he said waving his hand to dismiss him. Jeffrey was about to leave but was stopped by Darien.

"Where is she?" Darien asked doubtfully. Jeffrey turned around and answered cheerfully.

"The young mistress has settled in her new bedroom. She is taking a nap, felt a bit tired from today's activities. I would not blame her, marrying you would be tiring." The last bit of his sentence was whispered from Darien's ear.

"What did you say Jeffrey?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing! I was just wondering what I shall tell the chef to cook tonight on this joyous occasion," Jeffrey chimed and quickly left the room before Darien had a chance to response to his remark. Darien slumped into his chair defeated.

'Joyous occasion my ass,' he thought to himself and poured himself another drink.

Over at the Crescent mansion, it seemed all hell had broken loose.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HER THINGS ARE ALL GONE!" Rei shouted at Joanne, the housekeeper. She shook her hard making the poor girl tremble furiously under her touch.

"I don't know Ms. Rei. I came in this morning to clean her room and I found this note in her room," Joanne sniffled and handed the letter to Rei. Rei, however, wrenched it out of her hand. She ripped the envelope and read the letter.

"_Darling sister, _

_By the time you get this letter, your lovely sister would be married to the arrogant jerk. I would like to say is that I would not let you martyr your love to protect papa's company and me. I want you to be happy with Chad and I hope you can forgive me for taking this big step but I had no other choice. I love you with all my heart and that you will still have room for me after the year has passed, _

_Your one and only Serena_,"

She reread the letter several times but the meaning of the letter was same. Serena was gone.

"SERENA!!" Rei's scream was the only thing that was heard in the Crescent household.

**EXAMS ARE OVER!! LOL Heres the chapter that I promised you guys. I know, I know it was a bit boring but Im just building it to the climax lol but I hope you liked this chapter as much as I had writing it. And to the folks that reviewed my story I love you guys LOL i never had so much input, and I am seriously loving it. Please review, it makes my day :D...and hopefully the next chapter would come out soon, depends on the reviews lol :p...twinkle eyes**


	19. A Turn For Worse

**Chapter 19: A Turn For Worse**

Serena woke up with a jolt and the only thing that was swarming in her head was her sister.

'Rei' her mind whispered. She looked around her surroundings, no more pink walls or the comfort of her own bed. Now, she had to live in a strange house where she can never call it her home.

She searched for the clock and it read 4:54 pm. She could not believe that she had slept for such a long time. She rubbed her eyes to shoo away the drowsiness. By now, Rei must have gotten the note and probably have turned the house upside down.

However, for now, Serena only longed for a hot shower. She quickly grabbed a towel and her toiletries and went straight to the bathroom. She closed her eyes as the water beat down her back. Her body seemed to relax immediately as the steam rose.

Her dreams filtered through her mind once again producing many pictures. However, those pictures only consists shadows. They were difficult to decipher since most of them hid in the bleak darkness. Once again, Serena could only hear her own screams, which only forced her to open her eyes. Fear was evident in her crystal blue eyes.

She shut off the tap quickly and reached for her towel. Wrapping herself in the big contraption, she went to choose her outfit for dinner. She put her thoughts in the back of my mind where no light shined. Her hair dripped behind her on the carpet like a light drizzle. She opened her massive closet and pondered which outfit to choose, the first outfit worn by her as Mrs. Darien Shields.

She picked out a simple white dress with a V-neck line and spaghetti straps that just brushed her knees elegantly. She blow dried her hair and applied only a touch of makeup. She checked her clock again and it read, 5:57, just in time for dinner. Her stomach aka the hungry lion was growling endlessly. She seemed to have forgotten to feed herself all because of the wedding.

She sucked a huge breath before opening her bedroom door. Nobody was in sight. The hallways were empty and the noises that were heard seemed miles away. She went the same way that she had come earlier today, down the stairs. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she didn't know which way to go in this strange house. Would the kitchen or the dining room be on the left or the right? She was startled to hear a voice behind her.

"Ah yes, Serenity just the person I wanted to see," Jeffrey said charmingly. Serena's fear had quickly emitted out of her body and in its place, a certain kind of happiness flourished. She gave him one of her best smiles to let him know she was glad to see him.

"Dinner is served," Jeffrey, said smiling a bit after hearing her stomach growling, making Serena blush. "Let me show you where the dining room is. Soon you'll know every nook and cranny of this place," he said. He explained where everything was but Serena was too entranced by the architecture of the place. It reminded her of an old castle that still had its various charms.

She giggled to herself; it reminded her of Beauty and the Beast. She was of course the damsel trying to protect her family and still looking gorgeous while doing it, Darien was the Beast that had no consideration for others. The little ideology was only name based nothing else, totally ignoring the part where the beauty and the beast actually fell in love with each other that was a completely different ball game.

"Did I say something humorous?" Jeffrey said stopping in mid-sentence. Serena shook her head and bowed her head in apology.

"I'm just glad that you're here. Oh, the look on Mr. Dragon's face, it was absolutely bloody hilarious. I do not think I have ever seen him that distraught before. Nevertheless, I must say it is actually a bit amusing to watch him in that state," Jeffrey said chuckling. Soon both of them were rolling on the floor laughing. Serena wiped the tears from her eyes. She was pleased that now she had somebody on her side in this enormous house.

"If you need anything, I would be here to help you okay," Jeffrey said holding her hand, that brought her at ease. She smiled at him and he seemed to understand her. Respect for Jeffrey grew as the minutes went by. Her stomach let another howl signaling Jeffrey it was dinnertime.

"Let's get some food in that belly before it gets angry," Jeffrey said winking at her, making her blush in embarrassment. They finally entered the dining hall. She saw that Luna was already waiting there for her. She sat down at the end of the long elaborate table. Her food was waiting for her and she did not mind at all. She took a bite and she was in heaven. The food was absolutely delicious. It was something that had to be savored in every bite.

"How's your food Serenity?," Jeffrey asked. She signaled him an A Ok sign. He smiled happily and went to make the final preparations of the last course, the dessert, Serena's favorite part.

She was just about to take another bite of her chicken when Mr. Dragon stormed in. He sat down at the other end without a sound. She watched him with the corner of her eye. He was still seething about the situation; she could clearly see that in his face. Nonetheless, she continued to chew her food calmly and so did Luna. Minutes rolled by but no words were spoken between them. She wiped her mouth with her napkin, she was finished her meal. She casually glanced towards his direction and found him not eating but actually staring at her intently. He sat in an upright position while his right hand rested upon his face, in a thinking pose with whiskey in the other. She just rolled her eyes and stood up. Frankly, she was tired of him acting like a sick puppy. She signaled Luna that she was leaving and was about to leave but his voice stopped her.

"You conniving little bitch," words were finally coming out of his mouth. He slammed his drink on the table sloshing the whiskey all over the antique table.

She glanced back and all she could do was smirk at his bruised ego. She walked slowly towards him; again, his calculating gaze examined her every move. She stopped right in front of him. She gazed up into his hollow eyes and they were clearly in an intoxication spell from the whiskey. Luna caught Serena's eyes for a moment and knew just what to do.

"Such vulgar words, dear husband, shame on you to talk to your wife like that," Luna spoke her sign language but he could feel Serena mocking him through her eyes. Darien didn't like it when somebody mocked him especially not Serena, he felt powerless. He was a man of power and the feeling of weakness was very new to him.

Now, she stood so close that their bodies were just inches apart. She played with the white button on his rumpled shirt. She took a step back, so Luna could see her movement.

"Can you imagine what will be going through people's minds about this whole fiasco tomorrow? Especially considering our prestige in the community," Serena pretended to be utterly horrified about the situation but deep down they all knew that she was mocking him.

She knew how Darien was so keen about making the right impression on society. If modesty came and bit him in the ass, he wouldn't even notice. Power and wealth was everything to him. If humiliating him in public were a way to torture him, she would do it any day.

"Again, the look on your face was priceless. Mite I add, the paparazzi was just pure icing on the cake. However, to see your shocked face in the newspaper, something you must not be used to, would be the highlight of my morning tomorrow," she squealed in delight like a little child.

Darien's nostrils had become enormous, flaring his temper like an angry bull that was about to charge. He curled his fists so hard that they had turned extremely white. Deep frown lines were visible on his forehead as his jaw was clenched shut. His sea blue eyes held such intensity that it excited Serena, what would the mad man do next.

'Throw a hissy fit or bang on his chest like a gorilla' making that mental picture in her head caused herself to giggle in the silent room. Hearing her laugh threw Darien's rage into a complete new level.

He threw his whiskey glass against the wall. The glass shattered into million pieces. Laughter stopped immediately. Her eyes followed the glass as it flew out in different directions. Before she had a chance to look back at him, he had grabbed one of her straps of her dress. He pulled her towards him roughly. She slammed right into his tall frame. He pressed his hand hard on her shoulder putting such pressure that it actually started to hurt. She winced aloud.

"Let her go! You're hurting her Mr. Shields," Luna demanded. Darien's wild eyes met Luna's stern face. They didn't seem to simmer down but got more enraged by the minute.

"Why don't you all get the fuck out! So I can speak with my wife over here," Darien said icily. His cold demeanor brought a shiver down Serena's spine.

"First you let her go," Luna said firmly.

"Didn't you hear me? GET THE FUCK OUT!" he had finally exploded along with his wits.

'I'll be fine Luna, don't worry he can't harm me. Please go before you make it worse,' Serena signaled Luna pleading for her to go.

'But' Luna argued.

'No buts okay just please go. I can handle this I have made it this far. I think I can take care of myself," Serena signaled.

"Can you save your emotional drama for another time and hurry it up," Darien said angrily. Luna reluctantly left the dining room. The only ones that were left in the room were Serena and Darien. Their gazes were so intense that it seemed like they could both burn holes in each other skulls.

"Now, listen here you little bitch. I don't know what kind of game you're playing but you better stop right this instant," he said dangerously. She was confused by his sudden behavior but not at all surprised. After all, a barbarian acts like a barbarian right. She took a step back and he took one forward. She would take several steps back and he seemed to follow her.

"I'm done being nice to the likes of you. I should have known that you were trouble from the moment I set my eyes on you. Nothing but trouble, I was stupid to think you could at least be a little mature to this situation but your absolutely the opposite. You better obey me darling wife if you know what's best for you," He roared in her ear angrily.

She wanted to say something but his grip was hurting her shoulder immensely. She tried to free from his grip, the more that she writhed underneath his grip the tighter he held her. He watched her struggle but he still didn't let go. His rage had made him complete mad, unable for him to see that the pain that he was giving her. She pushed him back and he seemed to stumble letting her go in the process. She seemed to lose her footing. She fell on the floor where the broken shards of glass lay. The glass cut right into her delicate skin.

Blood pooled everywhere, she didn't know when she let out a scream and Luna came to her aid. Her scream was clearly out of shock. Her mind was still hazy as to what went wrong. One minute she was laughing and the next minute pain was shooting through her arm.

Luna took out the large piece of broken glass out of her skin. Her hand was trembling; watching her blood pour out of her hand like no tomorrow was enough to make her mind go haywire. Blood always stirred some kind of raw emotion inside of her. Somehow, flashes of her past always started to catch up with her.

The day of the accident started to come alive again. She saw her father's lifeless body 10 feet away from their vehicle. Her mother attached to her seatbelt but her eyes closed, almost as if she was sleeping. Serena however, was screaming. She was screaming then and she was screaming now. Luna tried to calm her down but she wanted to tell her that she saw Momma and Daddy. The only twist was that they were dead.

She desperately wanted those images gone out of her mind as soon as possible. She banged her wounded hand against her forehead to release herself from those dreadful memories. Blood splattered on her forehead as she clutched onto her hair tight in her grip. Poor girl, couldn't decipher from illusion to reality. Tears ran down her cheek as she crumbled in Luna's embrace. In the blink of an eye, she had lost herself to darkness.

Luna clutched onto Serena's limp body to her bosom with dear life.

"Oh Serenity, please wake up," Luna whispered, gently patting Serena's cheek. Serena didn't stir from her fainting spell.

"Jeffrey!," Luna shouted. Not a sooner later, Jeffrey appeared onto the scene.

"Oh dear," he whispered to himself in horror.

"Please, could you help me take Serenity to her room so I could bandage her wound," Luna said taking charge of the whole situation.

"Let me help you," she heard someone say. In the whole confusion, she had forgotten all about Darien standing there helplessly.

"You've done enough Mr. Shields. If I were you, I wouldn't even come ten feet near Serena. It's your fault for the state that she's in. Why are you giving her such a hard time? I don't understand for this was all a business deal wasn't it. Or are you just acting childish for it not turning your way for once," Luna said as her eyes blazed with anger. "I swear if you come anywhere near her Mr. Shields, I would break your bones myself."

Jeffrey picked up Serenity's body with ease for her weight was light as a feather. Jeffrey gave one last look before turning to leave for Serena's room. The look of disappointment was clearly evident in his eyes but Darien was too ashamed to look into his eyes.

"You, Mr. Shields, are an even bigger asshole than Serena had described," Luna said curtly and left the room without another word leaving Darien all alone in the room.

**Hey guys I know its been 2 months since I updated but if you noticed this one is a bit longer. I just want to say thanks for the marvelous reviews and I hope you guys like this story so far. It's going abit slow I admit but I can't just put them together just yet hehehhe but please REVIEW!! my main motto on this site. But I thank for all the support you guys given me...twinkle eyes**

**(P.S. love to hear from my readers)**


	20. Awkwardness

**Chapter 20 Awkwardness**

She entered the enormous house like an enraging bull. Her eyes blazed with anger and if you looked a little closer they looked a little sad. She knew Serena's defiance towards rules clearly had no limits but this was preposterous. She wanted to beat Serena until she had some sense in her but knowing how her it was pointless.

The mansion was deadly quiet which made her subconsciously take a large gulp. The house had an aura of its own, telling her to quiet down. It was almost as if forbidding her to disturb the peace. Nobody was around and that seemed to drive her more over the edge.

There was no sunshine sweeping in through the windows but blackness. She wondered how on earth would Serena survive a year without any sunshine. She knew how Serena loved as the sun crept through the windows. Here the only word that described this huge place was a dark castle.

"Hello," She heard someone say behind her, startling her.

"Where's Serena?" she said forgetting her manners and demanded her whereabouts of her sister.

"She's currently resting as you might know it is close to midnight," the old man said politely.

"I'm her sister, I wish to immediately see her," she demanded.

"I'm sorry, maybe tomorrow. She had a very long day today and I'm sure she would like it if she was not be disturbed. By the looks of it you also had a stressful day and in the need of good rest. Let me show you to one of the guest rooms and you can meet Mrs. Shields tomorrow," Jeffery said calmly.

"Did you not hear me you old man! I wish to speak with my sister. I do not care if its fucken midnight or that it doesn't work with your or her schedule, I would like to speak with my sister." She replied adamantly. "Fine if you can't get her, I would get her myself. SERENA! SERENA WHERE ARE YOU!" Rei screamed as hard as she could, hoping for Serena to emerge from somewhere from this unknown place.

Jeffrey grabs her wrists roughly and puts a hand on her mouth silencing her completely. Her eyes were wide as a deer caught in headlights."I suggest you stop making all this ruckus before I throw you out," he said still not losing his cool. Rei's insides were on fire, she wanted to murder this man for stepping in her way but realized it would be better if she waited in the morning to speak with her sister. She relaxed and he slowly uncovered her mouth.

"Good, I'll set up one of the rooms for you for tonight. You can see your sister right away tomorrow after she is awake and dressed for breakfast," Jeffrey said and escorting her to her room making sure, she did not try any more funny business.

'For now, you have won old man but tomorrow I will get my answers,' Rei thought to herself as Jeffrey led the way.

Somewhere else in this large castle laid a man distressed out of his bloody mind. He walked in circles, trying his hardest not to rip his hair out of his scalp one by one. The idea of banging his head against the walls was very inviting.

'DAMN DAMN DAMN!' his mind screamed in his head. He stopped circling like a mad man. He looked himself in the mirror, disheveled inside and out. He truly saw the asshole that he was. All he could hear were her cries piercing through his mind. He wanted to know if she was okay. A little too late now, but he wasn't that big of an asshole or was he? Sleep was out of the question and all he could do was stare at the empty dark walls.

He couldn't take it anymore, he had to take matters in his own hands. He almost laughed at the irony of it. He had taken matters in his own hands and look where it had gotten him, a broken girl and an upset stomach. He quietly ventured out in the darkness towards his victims room. He was nervous to say the least. He stood in front of her door like a phantom in the darkness.

'Fuck my life!' he cursed himself for the thousand time that day. He knew she would be sleeping; maybe that is why he felt it was the safest to check up on her. He slowly turned the knob as sweat started to form around his temples. For the first time in his life he felt jumpy and all because of a girl that he only met less than a month ago.

A small night light glowed in the corner of the room. He saw her hidden in the shadows sleeping. He glided near her king-size bed. The pillows were completely covered from her golden tresses, tousled like a long waterfall. She seemed so much more calmer in her sleep.

He touched her bandaged arm and the memory of her screaming stabbed at his heart. He came to realize that he acted like the biggest jerk when all she was trying to do was protect her sister.

He didn't even know why he got so mad when it didn't matter to him who he got married to. He was going to divorce one of them after the contract expired anyways. The situation happened so fast that it just didn't give him any time to think, react or even act like anything humane. He brought the blanket up to her chin tucking her securely protecting her from the cold.

She looked so fragile and in a weird way it tugged on his heart. He brushed the hair out of her face trying to find a reason what stirred these complicated emotions within him. He just stood there silently trying to engrave her face in his mind. He knelt close to her and kissed her forehead. Out of the ordinary yet again and he wondered why he couldn't keep a calm demeanor around her why all of these emotions started to erupt within him like a melting pot.

'Sorry' he said mentally hoping she would hear his thoughts.

He felt her stir under his touch. Not wanting to awake her, he quickly submerged into the shadows where he initially belonged. He knew he was the last person she might want to see after tonight and he quickly slipped into the night.

Serena woke up from her hazy dream. She was running again in her dream, searching for something. Her dream was filled with dark shadows, shadows that she was trying to uncover. All of a sudden, she's slammed with a massive headache in her head. She brings her bandaged arm to massage her temples but nothing seemed to work. Her view finally settled upon her bandaged arm.

'Oh shit!' she groaned to herself as she covered her face in embarrassment. Last night's events started to play in her mind like a bad movie. She wanted to retaliate but the memory just kept creeping up in her mind that it was hard not to remember.

The differences between her and Darien just seemed to grow rather than diminish. She just had to steer away from his path from now on because she already knew the end result from their last visit. It was only the second day of her being Mrs. Shield and she already felt suffocated with the grand title. She was in desperate in need of a long hot bath.

She looked at her clock and it was only 7 in the morning. She mentally applauded to herself; this was the earliest she had ever arisen. She got out of her covers and changed into her towel. She treaded towards the bathroom. She opened the door and found an unexpected surprise. Darien was wrapping himself in a towel. Their eyes met instantaneously, blue crashing with blue. His wet hair drizzled down his face; his muscular body did not go unnoticed by Serena. They were both startled out of their minds and didn't know what to do, completely frozen in their spots.

'FUCK MY LIFE!' both thought to themselves.

It was Serena who broke the gaze and started fidgeting like a trapped bunny. It was awkward as hell. She was about to return towards her room when Darien stopped her.

"Wait! I'm done anyways, you can use it," Darien said nervously. She turned around waiting for him to retreat out the door.

"This bathroom is interconnected with both of our rooms. I thought you would be asleep…' he was trying to do small talk but he could see he was failing miserably. She didn't even look at him rather her vision was clearly focused on the white tiles of the bathroom. He watched her at the corner of his eye, she was clutching her towel so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. The towel accentuated her soft features and her silky hair trailed behind her. If there wasn't this awkwardness hate between them and just met like normal people he might have liked her. He even would have found her to be a little erotic.

'EROTIC! Give me a break' his mind screamed back at him.

"Ugh, I'll see you later," he quickly said his goodbye before he started a mental fight with himself like a fool in front of her.

After he left, Serena let out the hugest breath she had been holding. So much for staying clear from his path, their BLOODY BATHROOM ARE FREAKEN INNERCONNECTED! You would think that in this big of a house there would be at least be separate bathrooms. Now every time there would be a fear of running into him, clearly naked fear. The irony of the situation, if he wasn't such an asshole stuck-up egomaniac she would have said he was actually pretty nice to look at.

'You got to be kidding me,' she thought to herself, shaking her head in bewilderment. She drew herself a hot bath and enjoyed every minute of it. She heard a knock on the door, hating the disturbance but knew she couldn't avoid it.

Luna popped her head through the door.

"You're up," she said lightly. Serena gave her a tight smile.

'Thank you,' Serena signaled her for her bandaged arm.

"Oh don't worry about it hun. I'm here for ya but you okay?" she asked her, making sure if she was okay.

'I'll be okay. I've gotten through worse," Serena gave her bravest smile.

"That's my girl," Luna said kissing her forehead affectionately. "By the way you're sister is waiting for you downstairs. I hope your prepared for this," Luna said making a face.

Serena would rather drown in the massive tub than come to face to face with her sister. She knew if she didn't go see her downstairs now Rei would probably come up and kick her ass herself. She knew herself it won't be pretty confronting her sister.

'Might as well get it over with it now,' she signaled to Luna.

"I'll see you downstairs," Luna winked at her and left.

She got out of the tub and wrapped herself in the towel. She got dressed in casual clothes, a pink cardigan to cover her bandaged arm with her favorite pair of skinny jeans. She put a touch of makeup and put her wet hair in a loose bun. She settled for small studs to adorn her earlobes, when she was finished she marched to the door like a brave soldier about to be martyred.

_**HEY GUYS!! IM STILL ALIVE!! lol just wanted to let you guys know...hope u liked this chapter and plz REVIEW!! i got a private message saying why don't i update...i guess i was guilt tripped into writing it...but i really wanted to write but that damn writers block!! but my sister got engaged last week and starting school in a new place that I just lost track of time...but love the reviews keep them coming and hope u liked this one :D...LOVE U ALL...twinkle eyes**_


	21. Dramarama Oh Baby!

_**Chapter 20 – Dramarama Oh Baby!**_

His steps echoed through the hallways due to the hardwood floors. Bags under his eyes graced his unkempt features. He had not slept a wink since last night and it clearly showed. He skipped his morning shave, did not have the energy to do his morning ritual. He had other pressing matters that needed sorting, like having the guts to look Serena in the eye ever again.

His growling stomach diverted his attention from Serena. He had not eaten since his quick lunch from yesterday. Last night's fiasco annoyingly disrupted his dinner and he really did not have the appetite afterwards. He entered his dining room for his long awaited breakfast. He massaged his temples as his vision came face to face with Rei.

'Just Perfect, Absolutely Fucken Perfect. I can't have a decent meal without it being interrupted by the deranged Crescent sisters,' Darien thought to himself as he mentally slapped himself.

"Why hello Darien," her voice was filled with pure venom as her eyes sent daggers towards him but it clearly had no affect on him. He was a man made of steel.

"Good morning Rei, What a pleasant surprise," he said keeping a polite front.

"I assume you haven't slept well," Rei said matching his fake courtesy. Her knuckles had completely turned white from gripping onto the cutlery too hard but she kept her face neutral, clearly a mastered skill. She noticed his disheveled appearance and the bloodshot eyes but he seemed to be clearly oblivious to it.

"Quite the contrary really, I think I never slept this good in ages. The burden of securing my assets has clearly lifted off my shoulders, even the switching of brides were not enough to damper my mood. Or, the fact the women I have to announce to the public as my wife cannot speak a single word without having to use her hand signals. No Rei, I think I have slept my share, more than enough, thank you." Darien said keeping his face neutral.

"You think I wanted it to be like this," Rei said, it seemed like a vein was ready to pop from her forehead.

"I don't know what you want Rei. It was clear that you were still in love with somebody else," Darien said looking her dead on, leaving her speechless.

"You don't have to justify to me Rei. I do not really care why you were not there. I care less if it was you or your sister at the altar. I mean it was not as if it was a love marriage, it was a pure business deal. Securing my assets seemed like a better option to me than see who was a better match for me," he plainly stated.

'LIAR, LIAR BIG FAT LIAR! If you didn't care then why had you reacted so aggressively towards Serena last night' his mind seemed to scream at him. He waved away his conscious and focused his attention on the matter at hand.

"I'm sorry for a second there I forgot who I was talking to, the oh-so-great business mogul who completely bases his relationships on business deals. How could I forget that his public appearance was everything to him," she snapped at him.

"Before you go all snippety on me there maybe you should ask yourself the question, I mean I was at the altar. I do not understand why BOTH of you think that I am the bad guy when it was you who didn't reach her own altar and your sister well you know how she is, overly dramatic. Personally, I think you and your sister need to go see a psychiatrist to resolve your issues. If you can just please leave me to my breakfast I would really appreciate it," Darien said rolling his eyes. He was about to reach for his breakfast, an omelet with two pieces of toast along with his life force, black coffee. Her deep growl halted him to his place, forcing him to look up towards her direction.

"For your information I wasn't at the altar because I was drugged and locked away in a room by my own sister. You think I wanted her to marry a man that is as heartless as you," Rei said standing up from her position.

"Enough, I would not have insults thrown at me in my own home just because you sisters have a knack for self-sacrificing," he said as taking a bite of his omelet.

'Food,' his stomach purred.

"Where is my sister?" she asked clearly knew it was pointless fighting with Darien.

"Taking a long hot shower," he winked at her insinuating a sexual innuendo.

"Darien if you hurt her, I swear I would literally rip you to shreds," Rei growled.

"Oh please, she has her own problems that keep her occupied from reality. It isn't me who she should be worried about but it's her past," he said taking a sip of his coffee.

"You are a monster Darien," Rei whispered to herself.

He chewed on his food clearly ignoring her, he was about to take his last sip of his refreshing coffee when they both heard a knock.

It was Serena standing there in her pink cardigan and skinny jeans with a nervous look upon her face. The cardigan hid the bandages they were completely hidden from anybodies viewing. Guilt ran through Darien's veins. She had no attention of making eye contact with either of them. A blade could have cut through the uncomfortable silence but none of them spoke a word.

Atlas, Darien broke the silence:

"I think you both have a bit of catching up to do. I leave you two to do some sister bonding. It seems like you need it," Darien said standing up. He glanced over at Serena, her skin did not have the usual glow but it was pasty white. His stare caught her eye. When their eyes met, her eyes were devoid of any emotion, the sparkle in them were lost. He had never been a man lost for words but looking at her it left him speechless.

His eyes travelled to her wrists and his stare only made her pull down the cardigan nervously. Should he smile at her? For what? For making her bleed endlessly or the fact that she is acting like a robot and he's the cause of it. He bit his lip and just quickly rushed out of the room without another word.

'A man of steel, yea right' his conscious smirked.

'Hi Rei,' Serena signaled. Rei said nothing but look at her sister. Serena was married now, a self-sacrifice somehow that rubbed Rei the wrong way. Rei pressed her lips together refraining herself from saying anything hurtful. She could not see anything in Serena's eyes. She used to read her like a book but over the years, it was getting hard to tell what her sister was thinking.

Rei's mind transported back to their younger years when they used to tell everything in their hearts to each other. There were no secrets between them. All the secrecy was one of the side effects of the accident after that it seemed both the sisters kept it to themselves. Rei immersed herself into the family business and Serena struggled to learn sign language. She shook herself out of those memories and stuck to the situation at hand. Her sister, a married women, standing there nervously waiting for her to say something.

"Hi," was all Rei could muster. Serena was rooted to her place contemplating what to do next.

"Why?"She asked. Her question echoed in the room. Serena could only offer her sister was her silence.

"WHY? TELL ME WHY SERENA!" Rei shouted banging her fists on the oak table making the cutlery jump. "What possessed you to do something like this? You never even consulted me about your decision but rather drugged me and locked me in a room. I never expected this from you Serena, I knew you were childish in your antics but this just takes the icing on the cake. So tell me why, why you did do this?" Rei's eyes blazed with dark fury along with a sense of helplessness.

'Chad' was all she signaled. Rei's facial features instantaneously changed from anger to astonishment.

"I…" Rei was speechless.

'You don't have to explain it to me Rei. I knew you loved Chad and I could not let you be married to a man that you did not love. I know you wanted to save Daddy's business but I could not let you sacrifice your love for me and our business. I'm not heartless Rei, to just see you make the biggest mistake of your life.' Serena signaled as tears formed in her eyes.

Tears started to form in Rei's eyes as well. She ran over to where Serena stood and engulfed her in a bear hug. Tears streamed down on both of their faces. The atmosphere was cleared of any bad air. d

The animosity between them was completely wiped out in the atmosphere. Both of them hugged the other harder afraid of losing one another. Finally, after a long period they broke the embrace.

"When did you get so old?" Rei smirked.

'When I got married,' Serena signaled, joking laughingly. She ran her hand to through her hair making her bandages visible to Rei's viewing.

"What's this?" Rei asked as she grabbed her wrist.

'Oh nothing, you know how I am so clumsy. I fell on broken glass nothing more,' Serena waved her hand away. Rei looked at her suspiciously but did not press any further.

"If you need anything Serena, I'm here for you, you know that don't you," Rei said to her by putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know," she put on her comforting hand and smiled warmly at her sister.

"So what's your plan for today?"Rei asked.

'Well I think I am going to explore my new home, get familiar with my new home,' Serena signaled as she looked around her surroundings.

"It's big isn't it," Rei said looking around also at the enormous room.

'Yes, big is more like an understatement," Serena smirked at her sister. Right then her stomach let out a very loud rumble.

"How about we get something in that stomach of yours," Rei said laughingly. Serena did not have any other reason to object.

"YOU WHAT!" a very pregnant Lita screamed at Darien.

"Darien buddy, you really know how to impress a lady don't you," Nathan said in his sarcastic tone.

"I was drunk. I do not know but for some reason at the sight of that woman, I seem to lose my senses. She stirs a burning fire and I don't mean the good kind," Darien said rethinking the cause of his sudden mood swings. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration but they seemed to fall in the same place, as they were before, unruly and disheveled.

"Have you apologized to the poor women yet?" Lita asked. Her face was etched in a I'm-going-to-kill-somebody frown, her being pregnant didn't help the situation. Since she had gotten pregnant her hormones had gone all haywire, so everything seemed to be blown off the proportion in Lita's eyes. If Lita was told they were out of peanut butter her reaction would be the same:

"YOU WHAT!"

Darien took Lita's hormonal habits out of his mind and focused his attention on his problem, Serena. A name that seemed to be only trouble since day 1 when she bumped into him and spilt his coffee and after that, it has always been downhill from there.

"I said have YOU got off your high horse and apologized to Serena," Lita said looking with discerning eyes. His silence told her everything.

"You didn't do you. I knew it. You men think that you can just walk on women's heart and not think one time about their feelings and go on with your day doing your regular activities. However, let me tell you something get off your egotistical ass and apologize if you know what's better for you," Lita said in one breath. She felt a pain shoot out of her uterus. She was a week overdue and the growing contractions were making her even more emotional and more psychotic. "Oh it hurts," Lita said as she put her hands on her belly.

"You okay baby," Nathan said as he put a hand on the belly himself.

"The baby's kicking," Lita said with a warm smile. It amazed Darien how Lita's mood seemed to change from one minute to the next. Darien watched as her and Nathan having a moment, wondering if he ever would feel the same connection with a loved one.

"I'm going to take off now; I just remembered I needed to do something. I'll talk to you guys later okay," Darien said as he picked up his jacket.

"Hold on Darien, you should definitely apologize to Serena. She has to live in a strange surroundings and plus the better communication you have with her the faster the year will get by for both of you. You might as well start it with a good start. Be her friend rather than an unknown man that lives with her. I'm sure you guys can work out your differences if you tried." Lita said with a reassuring smile that seemed to relieve some of Darien's anxiety.

"I hope so," Darien said skeptically and turned around to leave. Before he exited, all he heard was Lita's hormonal voice screaming at Nathan,

"YOU WHAT!" Darien just shook her head smiling and left.

"Sere, these have arrived for you today," Luna sat down the bouquet of roses on Serena's bed interrupting Serena's train of thoughts. Rei and she had spent the whole afternoon reconnecting but had leave to go handle some unfinished business.

'Who are they from?' she signaled confusedly.

"I don't know but there seems to be a letter attached to the roses," Luna said excitedly.

'A letter?' now Serena was even more confused. Serena did not know anybody that would send her roses. The letter had Serena's name written in perfect cursive writing. It was quite the penmanship. She trailed her fingers at the corner of the letters deciding whether to open the letter. She was shook out of her reverie by Luna's voice.

"Well are you not a bit curious who the letter is from?" Luna said animatedly. She smelled the roses and sighed. She was terribly missing Artemis even though it had only been a couple of days but it felt like centuries since she last saw him.

Serena picked up the letter and opened the envelope carefully. She quickly scanned the letter.

**_Dear Serena,_**

**_I am not good at apologies or anything about talking about feelings but I just want to express my deepest apologies for last night's events. It had clearly gotten out of hand. I don't know what made me loose it like I did. I am terribly embarrassed of last night's events. Rather than welcoming you in to my new home, I had made a complete ass of myself. I rather spend this year like friends than sworn enemies. After whatever happened last night I was just wondering if you would like to have dinner with me, our first dinner as Mr. Darien Shields. I would be waiting for you tonight at 7 and I hope you had forgiven me for all that I've done._**

**_Darien_**

Serena's eyes had gotten wide as golf balls and her pupils had completely dilated. She did not know what to feel but in the midst of it all, she let go of the letter and it seemed to have fallen on the floor.

"Now what the hell is written in that letter that made you go so cuckoo," Luna said as she picked up the fallen letter. She scanned the letter herself and her eyes seemed to grow bigger by every passing sentence.

"Oh boy" Serena heard Luna mutter.

'Oh boy indeed,' Serena thought to herself.

_**Hi guys I know its been nearly 3 months since I last updated! hehehhe I apologize. I was actually going to update on Christmas day as a little christmas present but you know lazy ass that i am didn't quite got around to it LOL...but i hope you all had a wonderful holiday and got many presents but plz REVIEW!! give me a present okay that sounds stupid but HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND NEW YEAR!! ill write soon......................twinkle eyes**_

_**(p.s. i know its going slow but hang in there for the angry reviewers that want some more action)**_


	22. Drumroll Please

_**Hey Guys...Since there is no new chapter, I know alot of shoes and things are being thrown my way right now along with curses**_

_**I can see that in my frequent received email messages but I assure you this semester has been crazy at school. I know excuses, excuses**_

_**blah blah blah and trust me I thought about this story countless of times. I even started on a new chapter but I just didn't want to put it up**_

_**because it was not long enough and I know if I update after SO long and it's not even worth reading it because it is so short. So this Christmas break**_

_**I'm going to seriously try to wrap up this story even though there are many ideas swarming in my head about the story. Like many writers**_

_**on this site I would like to publish a book if lucky two but with a very GOOD editor. I need it and I know it. I think I'm babbling but again I promise you**_

_**I am going to update this story and pick up Serena and Darien's relationship so it's not boring for you guys. If I don't just come and hunt me down **_

_**and burn me alive, just joking please don't but whatever is necessary......Thanks again for the emails I appreciate for taking the time and reading my stories.**_

_**Till Next Time......Twinkle-eyes**_

_**(P.S. I have a new story line in mind. I wrote the prologue but I think I want to write it in general. **_

_**Create my own characters rather than using the same ol Serena and Darien. Make Them mine. I'll tell you guys about this later)  
**_


	23. Date of the Archenemies

**Chapter 23 Date of the Arch-enemies**

She wiped off the beads of sweat that started to form slowly around her temples. In all honesty, the invitation had completely thrown her off guard. It felt like someone had squeezed out her guts and pounded it against the nearest wall. It was not something she could brush off easily even if she wanted. It stuck out like a sore thumb. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Luna watching her intently and wondered what her next step would be.

"So?" Luna asked her cautiously. It would be tricky getting out a definite answer out of Serena. She gave Serena her overused arched eyebrow looks.

'So, so what?' Serena signaled nonchalantly, trying to play it cool and somehow actually putting on a strong front.

"Are you going to accept his invitation or not?" Luna asked impatiently this time. As the seconds ticked, she was getting more and more annoyed by Serena's indefinite answer.

'I don't know,' Serena shook her head as if still deciding on her already made decision.

"What do you mean you don't know? You better decide soon, it's 6'oclock already. What if he has more tricks up his sleeves...the wretched bastard," Luna muttered the last tidbit to herself. She wanted Serena to refuse the invitation. The man was a complete danger to Serena and the further she stayed away from him the better it would be. Luna was counting the days when they would be able to leave the dark hellhole of a home.

'Well, then I guess I just have to go and find out for myself now don't I," Serena winked at Luna. Serena's detached demeanour shocked Luna. Luna blinked and blinked again trying to comprehend and make a little sense of Serena's decision. Yet again Serena had done it again, boggling her wits to no end. Did Serena even knew the severity of the situation? 'That girl would be the death of me,' Luna thought to herself shaking her head.

'I'll accompany you," Luna said in her motherly tone.

'Ridiculous! I am just having dinner with my husband, no harm in that right. You have not seen Artemis for awhile now. I have been selfish keeping you here constantly with me. You go enjoy the day off with Artemis. When you come back I will update you!" Serena smiled; hidden beneath her smile was fear. Her heart screamed for Luna to stay but her mind knew it would not be proper. Darien and her needed to face each other alone, away from any distractions.

However, Luna did not refuse Serena's offer because she knew Serena would find a way to dine with Darien, and alone for that matter. It also did not help when the girl was a hardheaded Ox. Luna let out a big sigh and nodded defeated.

'So, I would see you tomorrow,' Serena said blowing an air kiss to Luna. Not bothering for Luna's answer, she ran past her to the bathroom before Luna had any other reason to object her decision.

"Oh God, Please do help her," Luna muttered under her breath and left to go see her husband.

Serena shut herself in her bathroom, waiting for Luna to leave. When she knew she had left for certain, Serena came out of the bathroom. She let out a big sigh of relief. It did not help when her insides were about to explode like a bomb. She could already picture the headlines for tomorrow's paper, "Woman's dead body found exploded all over her bedroom: the cause being a candlelight dinner with her husband." She shook her head, mentally slapping herself for her very bad sense of humor when there was no time to pitter-patter around. She raided her closet like a mad woman trying to find an outfit to wear for the evening. She settled for a stylish thick strap black dress that brushed just a little above her knees. Her neckline dipped low, giving the right amount of cleavage without revealing too much. She decided to put her hair in a loose bun. She kept her makeup natural with a silver eye shadow to match her silver earrings and heels. She looked at her appearance in the mirror and liked what she saw. As for the bandages, they added a unique accent to the outfit. She looked at the clock and there was still a couple of minutes before it struck 7.00. She paced in her room thinking of the absolute worse.

'Would he poison her drink? Naw, he doesn't look like a killer. Would he hire somebody to do the job? A hit-man perhaps? One move and he leaves with everything, his company and her shares from her father's company without muddying his hands. He's a genius! That little punk, if he so tries to pull one move, he has another thing coming to him. There would be no mercy shown to his sorry ass,' Serena pounded her fists together mustering some courage in her blood flow.

She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard a knock outside her room. Her heart was now beating like an African drum, wild and untamed. She wanted to jump right out of the window just to take away the thudding of her heart. Slowly, she walked toward her bedroom door and opened it. She expected Darien but it was Jeffrey smiling ear to ear. She let out the breath she was holding.

"You look absolutely gorgeous tonight. Master Darien is awaiting for you, my dear," Jeffrey said bowing his head as a form of respect. She only nodded and let him lead the way to hell.

Darien was pacing back and forth like a hungry lion. His watch read 7:02 and she wasn't ready. He had arranged the dinner to be outside thinking that she would like that. 'Where the hell was she? Did she change her mind? No that can't be it, Jeffrey said she was getting ready. How long does it bloody take just to put on a piece of clothing. What is he going to say when he sees her? the weather? People only talk about the weather when they have nothing to say. He couldn't talk about her parents death he already made an impact in that department."

He inhaled and exhaled very slowly trying to calm his frazzled nerves. He felt like he was back in junior high going on his first date. Never mind this was worse than the first date. He felt awkward, so awkward that he didn't know what to do with his hands, put them in his pocket or leave them out. So he settled raking his hair with his fingers in a repetitive motion but his nerves were getting the best of him. He scanned his watch again like a jitterbug, 7:05 p.m. Maybe he should just cancel the whole thing, he tried, at least he TRIED.

He heard footsteps, immediately his eyes went to the source. He felt rooted to his spot, fully paralyzed from the gap of his mouth to the tips of toes. He had no feeling in his body whatsoever. She looked flawless, beautiful even. 'Get over it,' his mind screamed at him. He blinked once, twice, and immediately wiped off the shocked expression off his face.

'I..ugh...Good evening Serena," he said finally stammering out the words that were trying to escape his mouth. He gave her a nod as a form of respect which only made her insides squirm. She stood there with a reserved expression upon her face. She gave him a tight smile. Both of their hearts were beating wildly together without either of their knowledge. She rocked back and forth with her heels and her eyes were trying to look at anything but his face. He was dressed in a black suit, with matching shoes and a tie. She admitted he looked very stylish in his attire, handsome even. She awkwardly waved to him.

"Ahem, I guess I won't wait for you guys tonight," Jeffrey said, they looked at him as two little children getting stuck together as a punishment. He smiled like a Cheshire cat and left for them to fend for themselves.

"Shall we?" he opened the car door for her. What he truly wanted to do was grabbing her hand to examine her injuries. She gave a pale smile before entering his precious red sports car. He shut the door, no sooner a big whoosh of air tumbled out of his mouth that he didn't know he was holding. He quickly went the other side with ease and entered the driver's side. He didn't want to take his driver with them , more privacy but now it didn't sound like such a good idea.

Jeffrey watched them through the window, "You can't run from destiny my dears." He chuckled mischievously as he saw Darien speeding out towards the restaurant.

5 minutes had already passed without them saying a word. He glanced over her profile and he could detect the awkwardness oozing out of her body. She was repeatedly clenching and unclenching her knuckles. He raided his brain for a conversation starter but he had no luck. It also made it harder when his companion was mute. He couldn't read what she wanted to say to him and drive at the same time, it was an accident disaster written all over it. So all he said was"

"We're almost there," and he rode on.

5 minutes passed without them saying anything. He glanced over her profile and he could detect the nervousness on her features. She was slowly clenching and unclenching her knuckles. He raided his mind for a conversation starter but with no luck. It also made it harder when his companion was mute. He couldn't read to what she wanted to say to him and drive at the same time, an accident disaster. So all he said was:

"We're almost there," and he rode on.

She watched the passing scenery with amazement. Ever since Rei took charge, she put restrictions on her, guarding her like a little child no matter how old she got. Rei meant no harm but to protect her but Serena still longed to experience the outside world. Seldom was she was given permission to go places. It calmed her inflamed nerves and felt a bit of her anxiety slipping away the further he drove. For a second, it felt like they had overcome the awkward silence. They came into an unfamiliar parking lot. He shut off the engine; they both sat there for 30 seconds without either of them moving. She broke the spell and tried to reach the handle but he stopped her.

"Let me," was all he said before getting out and went to open her door. She stepped out, her heels clicking softly onto the pavement. It was a good day to have dinner outside near by the lake. A nice breeze was blowing and the sun was just about to set. She looked around, dazzled by the enchanting clear lake that resided right beside the restaurant. The setting sun was playing on the water, which only captured her gaze more.

"This way," he said guiding her to their dinner destination. He was perspiring underneath his shirt and it was all due to her.

He opened the glass doors for her, leading her into a very elegant looking restaurant where their one meal could have fed 10 people on the street. However, she kept her comments to herself and followed him closely.

"Hello Mr. Shields, Table for two," the cake-faced hostess said as her eyes stared curiously at his partner.

"Yes," he said without any hesitation. She led them to their table out on the patio. He pulled her chair out like any gentleman.

"You're server would be her shortly, until then what can I get you to drink," the hostess said eagerly, her eyes roamed curiously at Serena but was distracted by the hot Mr. Shields.

"Would you like anything?" he asked Serena but she just shook her head and looked right out at the lake.

"2 club sodas please," he said. Hell, if he touched alcohol near her again. He was still paying for the last mistake. The further he stayed away from alcohol the better this arrangement is going to be.

"Right away Mr. Shields," the hostess said, and left to fetch them some waters. There was soft music playing in the background and the lights were dim to arouse a romantic atmosphere. Candle light danced across her features giving her a luminous glow. She still kept looking at the lake as a way to avoid him. He mentally cursed Lita for conjuring up the faulty idea.

Serena was only delighted to have a wonderful view of the lake. Without knowing, she started smiling. Maybe, it wasn't such a bad idea as he looked at her inviting smile.

"About the other night..." he started combining words to make a sentence but his voice trailed, lingering in his mouth. Her smile disappeared instantly and it definitely had gotten her attention. Now, she was looking straight at him with her cerulean eyes. For some reason, he felt that she was picking apart at his soul, looking right into his very thought. Every thought decorated and put on a platter for her to observe and examine. The perspiration thing was happening again. Where the hell were the waters? Why was it taking so goddamn long? Right on queue the hostess arrived with their club sodas.

"There you are, enjoy," she said setting the waters on the table but both parties were too busy looking at each other to pay attention. The hostess left them as they were. Darien cleared his throat and took a long gulp out of his drink.

"As I was saying Serena, The other night was a mistake. The way I acted was purely out of spite about the whole bride switching and then the media's involvement. I shouldn't have used that as an excuse towards my behaviour when we had patched things up and started to become friends. However I'm also a private man Serena; I like to keep my personal life away from the scrutiny of the public. What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry Serena for everything and for not welcoming you into my house and for the bad start as Mrs. Shields. I'm not good at this so you have to help me with this. I'm still very new in this apologizing matter," he said giving a nervous chuckle as he ran his hand through his hair for the millionth time but yet again falling in the same place. He watched her make a motion of a pen. He quickly fumbled for a notepad out of his jacket and he handed it to her. She scribbled something quickly and handed back to him.

'I'm sorry too' was all that was written on the piece of paper but it seemed to lift the weight off his shoulder. She smiled at him genuinely and he couldn't help but grin like an idiot back at her.

Serena knew the faster she put the whole thing behind them the better it would be. She was partially at fault of this mess as well. To blame Darien alone then it just wouldn't be right. Even though it was nice to see him squirm in his chair for her approval but she knew in her heart that would be wrong. The server had come and taken their order with Darien's help. The waitress still waited for Darien's partner to speak but gave up when Darien spoke for her.

"So why had you done it?" he asked her curiously after the waitress left.

'For my sister, she was in love with somebody else. I didn't want her to marry a guy that she barely knew when she has sacrificed so much for me since we were little kids. It's always been Rei protecting little Serena. I wanted to change that this time. I wanted to do something nice for her this time. I thought it would be a good decision,' she wrote.

"You know you could have talked to me about it rather than having the whole feature reported live on television. We could have avoided the whole mess, frankly at this point I don't care which sister I married. I just want my father's company secured at whatever cost," he replied coolly. She ignored his arrogance and wrote.

'Rei wouldn't have listened,' she scribbled.

Their food arrived and they ate in silence. The notepad was clearly a struggle between them. Darien made a mental note to buy a handbook to sign language. They finished their meal silently.

"Ready to go?" he asked her as he paid the check. The moon had risen in the sky and the stars were twinkling in the night like little diamonds. She scribbled again in the notepad one more time.

"My turn for something fun okay?" she had written on the flimsy pad. Before he could finish reading it, she dashes past him towards the path that directed towards the lake.

'Oh great, now what?' he thought to himself.

"SERENA!" he ran as hard as he could but she was already running towards the lake. The other guests looked half-annoyed and half-curious at the commotion. There was a fair distance between them. He wondered how she could run so quickly, pushing his thoughts aside, he ran after her.

"Hey! Serena, where the hell are you going?" he screamed after her. "SERENAAA," but nothing stopped her, she kept on running with her heels in her hand. He had never interacted with a woman that was wild. His women in the past were all composed and elegant but Serena was deranged and untamed. She definitely kept him on his toe that was for sure.

Serena, couldn't remember when was the last time when she was let out like this. She felt excitement and freedom running through her veins. She came to a stop when she came really close by the water. She heard Darien yelling at her but she paid no attention to him. He was such a prude who didn't know how to enjoy even if fun punched him in the face. This will be good for him, such a snobby man he was.

"Se..re..na-what are-you freaken-thinking?" he panted like dog huffing for breath. She squealed as the water touched her feet making her run into him. She looked up at him smiling. A smile so beautiful, that it tugged onto his heart in a very unusual way. She made a motion towards him but he was just too busy looking at her. He snapped out of it and realized she wanted him to take his shoes off.

"'No..nah-huh am I going to take my shoes off. You're out of your bloody mind, you know that," Darien said crossing his both arms together. Serena gave him her works-every-time pout and motioned her irresistible begging.

"Okay fine, but only for a few minutes," Darien said while rolling his eyes. She squealed again like he had given her something very precious. He took off his shoes, rolled up his socks very neatly, and put them inside his Italian leather very carefully.

Serena rolled her eyes. Seriously, how meticulous could this person get? They are only stupid shoes. A new pair costs bloody 5 pounds. She pitied the man before her...it seemed like there was no bone of his body that knew how to have fun. Before he protested, she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the cold water. She laughed excitedly and clung onto him.

He watched in amazement as she dragged him into the water. She grabbed onto his suit like no tomorrow, obviously from the cold. He would never admit it aloud but he liked her body pressed into his. Before he could gather his thoughts, he felt water hit her face. His gaze went to his. She was laughing hysterically and he was standing there like a fool with his mouth open. He could not believe it but she had splashed him with the freezing water.

She splashed him one more time before she caught his attention. He was just standing there like a dimwit. She giggled at him and splashed him again just for the heck of it.

"Oh you want to play like that?" he asked rhetorically with a mischievously smile on his face. She was about to run but he had already wrapped his arms around her from the back and picked her up. She screamed and pounded her fists. "I'm not letting you get away this easy," he whispered into her ear, her mouth agape with no sound.

His nearness was making Serena nervous. Never had she felt this kind of pull to anybody. He looked ruggedly handsome with his tie hanging loosely and his collar shirt unbuttoned. His body felt rock solid underneath his shirt and his piercing blue eyes were completely enigmatic. She didn't understand she should hate this man, absolutely loathe this man. Why was she thinking about his good looks, that should be the last thing on her mind. He was a pompous jerk that had a very big stick stuck up his ass. However, she admitted she felt some spark with this man.

Now their faces were only millimeters apart and both of their hearts had started to make the thudding noises again. As the seconds clicked by their lips inched closer together.

"You didn't think I would let you go so soon, did you" he grinned at her. She automatically squeezed her eyes shut to his response. He wanted to kiss her perfectly pink lips but revenge was much sweeter. So he did what he knew best, dropped her in the freezing cold water.

'Yup, still a bloody jerk' Serena's last thought before submerging in water.

Darien laughed at his genius attempt. He went back to the sand still laughing. He looked back to see if she had come up. Gentle waves were blowing but there was no sign of Serena. Did she know how to swim? Of course she does, he reassured himself with that thought. What if she doesn't. He would be the one responsible for her drowning. Even he wasn't that heartless to let her drown. He looked at his watch.

"Fuck my life!" he muttered and ran towards the water, stripping away his jacket and watch, more recklessly this time. He yelled out her name but there was no answer. He dove right into the water but it was hard to see because of nighttime. He cursed himself for pulling the prank. Again she had stirred something in him, muddled his composed self into a childish wreck. He could not do it, he had to go up for air. He gasped for air and he saw Serena sitting on the sand safely laughing her head off. What shocked him was that she winked at him. He didn't know what to do but laugh himself. He had forgotten that he was playing against Serena, the mistress of all tricks.

"Fine! You win this time but watch your back next time," he grinned at her with his hands in the air, admitting defeat for the night. He swam back to shore. He noticed her dress and hair were completely wet. She was combing her hair through her fingers; she looked beautiful in the moonlight. He felt an attraction to her if their meeting wasn't so messed up he would have made a move by now. What was he thinking she was only a pawn to get his father's company nothing else. He noticed her shivering. He grabbed his coat and draped it over her shoulders. She looked shocked at his generosity but accepted it with a smile. Again, with her smiling like that it was going to be a big problem, a very big problem.

"Here, I don't want Luna or Rei being on my case if you get sick," he teasingly at her which only made her heart flutter. She was seeing a very different side of him, he was totally different from what she saw the other day. This man was gentle and caring somebody, she could talk to and even play a few tricks to keep things interesting. He also wasn't bad to look at either.

"Now can we go my lady!" he asked bowing jokingly. She laughed and nodded eagerly. He escorted back to the restaurant. They got bewildered looks from the guests but for the first time ever Darien didn't care what they thought. He only wanted to know one person's thoughts and those were the bubbly blond's beside him. They drove quietly back home both smiling to themselves of their accomplishments. Before they knew it the car came to a halt in front of their house. Again, they were positioned in the same spot at the starting of their evening but this time it wasn't awkward. Their hearts were trying to trick their brains to say something that they were feeling, their attraction towards one another. She turned towards him thinking how to say her goodnight. Before thinking, she kissed him on the cheek catching him completely off guard. He looked at her. She nervously was smiling while biting her lip. She was about to open the car door but he stopped her. Grabbing her neck softly he pulled her towards him. He didn't know what the hell he was doing, again he was never a man who acted on his impulses. He saw her chest rise and fall back and forth only added more fire to his arousal. Before he knew it he had captured her lips into his. Her soft lips invited him giving full access to her mouth as he slipped his tongue into hers. She felt warm pressed against him. Her hands raked into his hair pulling him closer to her. The unexplored attraction was finally coming out on the playing field and both of them equally drawn to the mysterious power.

There was a knock on the window, jilting them both out of their new "situation". They pushed each other off one another quickly. It felt like they were back to being little kids, caught committing a horrible sin. It was Jeffrey who was smiling like an idiot and Luna with her eyes so wide that they were ready to pop out of her skull. Serena slowly opened her car door.

"I hope the date went well," Jeffrey said grinning ear to ear. Poor Luna was too shocked to mutter anything out of her mouth. Again, Serena had managed to blown her brains yet again.

Serena didn't dare look at either of them and ran past towards her sanctuary, her room. She was absolutely mortified to say the least to be caught in such a despicable act with her so called enemy. She shut her room door before Luna had a chance to enter her room. She slid onto the floor upon entering; her breath was still shaky from the previous events. She looked at her image in the mirror. Her hands touched her lips, she looked absolutely disheveled. Her memory had his lips burnt onto her mind. Just thinking about him brought a strange thudding noise in her heart, which was very new to her. A small smile crept onto her face. An interesting year it would be.

Darien got out of his car. Luna was glaring daggers at him but she quickly left to go tend to Serena. Jeffrey seemed very calm about the whole situation. He also didn't make a comment about them being wet.

"Just go in, Jeffrey –I-ugh- will park—ugh- the car myself. I apologize for disturbing you so late at night," Darien said shifting uncomfortably. It was a new side that Jeffrey hadn't seen of Darien's. It was quite entertaining to watch the usual composed man become a blubbering idiot.

"Yes of course," he said smiling and left. Damage had already been done and there was nothing Serena or he could do to improve the situation. They were caught simple as that. He looked at himself in the rear-view mirror bringing his hand to touch his lips. Her lips were tender and he never had felt so aroused. He never experienced such passion towards a woman before and towards a supposedly his arch-enemy. She had made quite an impression on him to say the least and the year had just started for them. He couldn't help but grin devilishly to see what else was in store for him from this mysterious nymph. She had clearly casted a spell on him and he wasn't sure what to do. Again, he wasn't a man who acted on impulses but clearly in this situation he threw caution right out the window and pummeled it with his car tires. The only motto for this year would be whatever happens, happens.

**HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE CHAPTER...AND I WANTED TO THANK ALL OF YOU GUYS WHO HAVE REVIEWED MY STORY AND KEEPING ME MOTIVATED DURING THIS WHOLE WRITERS BLOCK! I JUST FINISHED SCHOOL SO I'M GETTING BACK AT WRITING AND WILL UPDATE NOW SOONER THAN WAITING ANOTHER 6 MONTHS LOL...i know some ppl were annoyed about that! heheh thanks for being patient and I will finish this story no matter what happens. I'm trying to get the wheels rolling for Darien and Serena's relationship...but again thanks for reviews...bad or good you guys are awesome :D You can find my blog on my profile check out my other stuff and thanks for the love...follow me on twitter amreetsidhu LOL okay too much info...anyways love you guys...xoxo twinkleeyes*** P.S. PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWW


	24. Lustful Thinking & Missing Shenanigans

**Chapter 24 - Lustful Thinking and Missing Shenanigans**

"Wake up!" Luna hollered as she came barging into the wee hours of the still morning. She knew Serena was fast asleep underneath the plush covers. Knowing Serena, she would just brush off last night's events as a no big deal. However, it was a big deal to Luna. Did Serena truly know the severity of the situation that she had gotten herself? Serena was her responsibility and her behaving like a reckless teenager was not acceptable. She knew Serena did not have a normal adolescence due to the accident and Luna did not want Darien to take advantage of Serena, of her vulnerability. What would happen when the year was over? After all, it was just a business deal.

Luna shook her head, erased the image of Darien and Serena's lip-lock session out of her head. She felt her breakfast rising at the back of her throat. She will knock some sense into the derange girl. Luna hit the covers but to her surprise, there was no movement. It only raised her blood pressure higher. Luna was not going to let Serena win this easy. She yanked the covers off of Serena only to find an empty bed. Luna looked at the bed dumbfounded; it was definitely not like Serena to get up before noon.

'Maybe she's in the bathroom,' Luna thought to herself. She checked the bathroom but it was empty. 'Where could she be?'

'Is she with Darien? Did they spend the night together?' her body was shaking just at the thought and her eyes were ready to pop out of their sockets. She shuddered at the pure horror of the situation. Only the worst came to her mind and her heart did not help by palpitating continuously like a raging drum. 'Have to find Serena!' her mind yelled repeatedly.

She ran towards Darien's bedroom door with all her might. She knocked on his door like a mad woman, not giving attention to her hurting knuckles. A very dishevelled Darien opened the door with a jolt. His expression was clearly murderous but Luna paid no heed to his mood. She barged into his room without a word.

"Can I ask you why you are barging into my room like a crazy lunatic in the early hours," he growled.

"Is Serena here?" she asked without making any eye contact. She looked underneath his covers only to find a bed empty again.

"Why the hell would she be here, in this room?" he asked confused. It almost gave him the appearance of a human, Luna thought.

"Well your actions from last night led me to believe that she might be here," she said. She looked underneath his bed just to be sure but nada, no Serena. She was not going to let Darien win this one. She checked the closets but the walk-ins were completely empty.

"Are you suggesting that Serena and I might have done something?" Darien smirked at the thought. For some reason, the thought did not irk him as much as he thought it would.

"Serena's missing. She's nowhere to be found." Luna said. That, however had caught his attention.

"What! She must be here somewhere. She cannot just up and leave that's just preposterous," he said as he scratched his 5 o'clock shadow in frustration. He was far more awake than he was five minutes ago.

"I don't know. Nobody knows the working of Serena's mind," Luna said defeated.

"I'll send Jeffery with you to look for her," Darien said as he started dialling Jeffrey's number.

"Thank you." She said and left the room without another word.

'Where could she be?' he thought to himself. Even if he called out her name, there would be no answer since she was a mute. Oh, the irony! It only made him want to yank out his hair one by one.

"Hello Jeffrey. It's Darien," he said. The clock read 7.15 am.

"Yes speaking," Jeffrey said on the other line, perfectly ready to take orders.

"Serena is missing." Darien let out a big sigh.

"Oh dear," Jeffrey was not expecting this call in the morning.

"I want you to locate her whereabouts with Luna. I am sure she has not gone very far if she has treaded on foot. Give me updates if anything changes," Darien said taking full charge of the situation.

"Yes, will do! Do you think it is because-"Jeffrey was about to say something regarding the last night's events but Darien cut him off.

"I don't know but whatever it is I want her found. Got it? If her sister finds out that Serena is missing than shit will hit the fan," Darien said irritated. Rei was not the easiest person to deal with and when she was angry it was best to stay out of her way.

"Yes, I will phone you as soon as I hear about Serena. Good day" Jeffrey said and hung up the other end of the line.

"Just one day." He whispered. He wanted just one to go by with no interruptions. It was hard to go back to normalcy ever since Serena had entered into his life.

Serena giggled to herself just thinking of Luna. She knew Luna was probably turning the mansion upside down trying to find her. Serena knew that Luna was an early bird and knew her routine by heart. Living with her for so many years had made her intuitive of Luna's habits. As Serena, predicted Luna had barged into her room like a barracuda to demand to know what had happened last night. Truthfully, even Serena was not sure as to what had happened. One minute she hated Darien and the next she kissed him.

The embarrassing thing was that she was the one who initiated the kiss. If she had not kissed him randomly, this would have never happened. She did not think an innocent thank you kiss would lead to the involvement of the tongue. The kiss reeked of something sexual. She slapped her forehead for replaying the moment of his lips on hers in her head. If Luna only knew, she had not slept a wink last night. All she could do was replay the kiss in her mind repeatedly. She did not want to obsess about that minor detail of them being together in each other's arms but it was hard. During all this nonsense, her thoughts had become very muddled. She did not know what the next step would be when she saw him. Would they ignore what had happened between them or they? She left the question mid-sentence. She knew she was treading on dangerous grounds.

For now, she will hide in the enormous library where she knew for a fact that Luna would never dare to look for her there. She sat on the ground underneath the big oak desk, hidden from anybody's view. She knew she could not stay underneath the desk for very long but for now, it would be her escape. She looked at her watch and it was only half past seven. She let out a big yawn. If only Luna was not such a big worrywart, she would have been enjoying her slumber right now. She nestled herself in a foetus position on the plush carpet trying to make herself as much comfortable as she could. Before she knew it, she was out cold and dreaming of a certain dark haired man.

"Did you find her?" Darien asked Jeffery. He was trying to keep his voice even as much as possible as he took a sip of his morning coffee. He was dressed in one of his Armani suits, all clean-shaven ready to take the world by storm.

"No sir. We're doing the best we can to find Ms Serena but it seems like she has evaporated in thin air," Jeffrey said.

"Where the hell could she be?" Darien thought aloud to himself. He was ready to slam his fist on the dining table but there were people around. Losing composure would only mean it to be a serious problem.

"Do you think she went home to her sister? Do you think we should give Ms. Rei a call?" Jeffrey asked.

"No! As I have said before, I do not want anybody to inform Ms. Rei of Serena's disappearance. It will only cause unnecessary drama. She already thinks that I am going to eat her sister alive. Somehow she would find fault in me of her sister's disappearance," Darien sighed. He looked at his watch. It was already quarter past nice and there was still no signs of Serena.

'Was it the kiss? Had he gone too far? Did she really go to her sister's house,' this time questions swarmed in Darien's head. However no one popped to answer them back. He let out another frustrated sigh as he ran his fingers through his neatly combed hair. He had a very important meeting in three hours with Denver Industries about the new project that he was working on.

"Before you go, grab my files on the Denver project. They are in the library on the desk. I need to go over them before the meeting," Darien said. He was not going to waste his time just because Serena decided to go to wherever the hell she decided to go. "On second thought, don't worry about it. I will get it myself. You just concentrate looking for Serena. Let me know if there's any progress." Jeffrey nodded and went to search for Luna.

Darien entered the quiet library. His morning did not quite start as he had planned to and felt a headache brewing at the back of his head. He knew all of his troubles started and ended at one person and that was Serena. He went over to his desk. On the wooden desk, his files were laid out all neat and tidy just the way he liked it. He looked down at his watch yet again; there was still quite some time before the meeting. He decided just review his notes here and by that time, they will bring some news of Serena. He was just about to sit down on his chair that he saw something cream under the desk. He crouched down to see what it was only shocked to find Serena sleeping peacefully, unaware of her surroundings.

Her long blond tresses were out of their usual hairstyle and now flowing in every direction that gave her an angelic look. To say the least, her beauty entranced him. He did not know when his heart started thumping like a wild African drum. He gulped nervously but his eyes never left her body. Her silk nightgown hugged her every curve. Only giving a few glimpses of her toned legs. Her chest rose and fell from every breath she took. Lips that were captured by his just the night before were barely parted. He had the urge to touch them but he refrained himself from doing so. He noticed her petite body shivering against the uncomfortable floor. He enveloped her in his arms and brought her over to the chaise lounge that was far more comfortable choice than the floor. Daniel covered her body with a blanket that he used on late nights. 'Serena was definitely a deep sleeper,' Darien thought. He dialled Jeffrey's number.

"Hello, ya I found her," Darien whispered in his mobile device.

"Where was she sir?" Jeffrey asked bewildered at the thought of Darien finding Serena's whereabouts.

"She was in the library, sleeping. Tell Luna that she has been found and not to worry. I will be in the library for a couple of hours before my meeting. Let her rest here until she wakes up," Darien said.

"Yes sir," Jeffrey said and swiftly hung up.

'Was it such a good idea to see her right away after last night, whereas he had the perfect opportunity to avoid her,' he thought to himself. He had to face her sometime, he couldn't possibly avoid her for the rest of his life. In the end, Darien did whatever was best for the company and that was looking over the Denver project. Not before taking one last look at the ethereal beauty, that was residing a few steps from him.

'I cannot believe this carpet is so comfortable,' Serena thought. Her eyes were closed and still unaware of her surroundings. She sunk herself deeper into the chaise. 'And cosily warm...huh warm,' she quickly opened her eyes only to be slapped by the bright light that was filled throughout the library. As fast as she had opened them, she closed them right back up. As a defence mechanism, she covered her face with both of her hands but the light was still dancing before her eyes. She squirmed in the chaise. Eyes still closed, she sat upright from her position. She rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust herself to the light. After few seconds, her blur vision became much clearer. She was sitting on the long mahogany chaise that was in the library. She was confused as to how she had gotten there. She ran her fingers through her tangled hair as best as she could, still pondering the thought who had moved her.

'She must have unknowingly moved,' she thought and wiped the drool that seemed to be plastered on the side of her face. She stretched her arms high up n the air as she let out a big yawn, still completely unaware of the other occupant in the room. Somehow, she felt refreshed even though she only had a few hours of sleep.

"I see you're awake," Darien said nonchalantly which startled the mademoiselle, Serena let out a tiny scream but quickly muffled it down by her hand. Her eyes met his and for a moment, they just stared at each other. Just the sight of him made her heart pound relentlessly against her chest. She bit the inside of her cheek or in any stressful situation.

"Can I ask you what you were doing here? Luna and Jeffrey have been looking all over for you like mad idiots. Can there be one day where you haven't turned this household upside down? " he asked sternly clearly breaking the spell.

'Think Serena! Think! It's no point telling him that the reason you've been tossing and turning was because of him,' Serena thought to herself. She just stared at him with mouth agape trying to think of answer.

"I'm waiting for an answer!" he said completely forgetting the part where she was the mute. Even if she tried to tell him, he would not understand her reason of being there.

Serena tried to do simple hand gestures but it only confused Darien even more. She pointed to herself and waved her arms like a zombie. She rolled back her eyes at the back of her head as the best as she could to give herself an appearance of a dead mutant but Darien's face seem clueless. She eventually gave up because clearly he wasn't getting it and it only made her look like a deranged maniac. So she grabbed the closest pen and paper, wrote and handed it to him. He squinted at her drawled out writing.

"You're a sleepwalker?" Darien asked warily. She nodded profusely until it was clear to her that he understood her reason for being there. "How long have you been sleepwalking," he asked her still suspicious of her. She gave a sleepy gesture and her typical innocent 'I don't know' look. Darien sighed; well there wasn't much that he could do. It was evident that she had come without any intent to harm, so all he could do was accept her answer.

Serena's attention settled on her reflection. Her hair was everywhere, sticking in every way imaginable. If she didn't know any better it looked like a bird's nest, all heavily tangled. A thin strip of dry drool stuck at the side of her bottom lip. She even had eye crust clinging at the corner of her eyes. She was more than horrified. Serena reminded herself like a homeless person compared to Darien's clean cut appearance.

"You like a mess. Go shower!" Darien said. He sensed her being uncomfortable but not as much as him, seeing her in just her sheer gown. He breasts outlined beautifully underneath the fabric and from his experience, he knew she wasn't wearing a bra. His gut wrenched up thinking of touching them, swirling his fingers around her nipples watching her writhing with pleasure.

'Wow Darien! Stop whatever the hell you're thinking,' his smarter side of him yelled in his head. He needed to get her out of his sight as quickly as possible. His insides were doing strange things, things he was not used to. It was more than lust, but quite frankly he could not put his finger on the emotion that he was feeling. She looked at him with her mouth agape. Her cerulean eyes were wide as they could be. He heard her muffle a sound but wasn't sure as to what it was. She looked around, spotted the door, and made a run for it.

'Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!' Serena chanted in her head as she ran towards her bedroom. How could she let Daniel see her like that! She looked like a complete mess. She halted in her tracks as soon as that very thought entered in her brain. 'Why the hell would I care what Darien thinks of me." She thought to herself and rolled her eyes, scoffing at herself for even thinking of that idea.

'Maybe because you sucked the daylights out of him with that kiss," her conscious retorted back. Serena blushed bright red thinking about that kiss. She never  
really liked her conscious, however she had to admit it was a good kiss. It definitely left her wanting for more.

**Hey I finally got the chapter out after such a long writer's block. Life just got in the way of updating but I just want to say thanks for the people who didn't give up on me and still reviewed after so long for me to update. One even found me on twitter. I was definitely touched that I have such dedicated people to read my writing. I love you all and hopefully update sooner this time. Love ya'll xox twinkle-eyes**


	25. Bloody Feelings

**Chapter 25 - Bloody Feelings.**

"Wake up!" Luna hollered as she came barging into the wee hours of the still morning. She knew Serena was still fast asleep underneath the plush covers. Knowing Serena, she would just brush off last night's events as a no big deal. However, it was a big deal to Luna. Did Serena truly know the severity of the situation that she had gotten herself? Serena was her responsibility and her behaving like a reckless teenager was not acceptable. She knew Serena did not have a normal adolescence due to the accident and Luna did not want Darien to take advantage of Serena, of her vulnerability. What would happen when the year was over? After all, it was just a business deal.

Luna shook her head, erased the image of Darien and Serena's lip-lock session out of her head. She felt her breakfast rising at the back of her throat. She will knock some sense into the derange girl. Luna hit the covers but to her surprise, there was no movement. It only raised her blood pressure higher. Luna was not going to let Serena win this easy. She yanked the covers off of Serena only to find an empty bed. Luna looked at the bed dumbfounded; it was definitely not like Serena to get up before noon.

'Maybe she's in the bathroom,' Luna thought to herself. She checked the bathroom but it was empty. 'Where could she be?'

'Is she with Darien? Oh God! Did they spend the night together?' her body was shaking just at the thought and her eyes were ready to pop out of their sockets. She shuddered at the pure horror of the situation. Only the worst came to her mind and her heart did not help by palpitating continuously like a raging drum. 'Have to find Serena!' her mind yelled repeatedly.

She ran towards Darien's bedroom door with all her might. She knocked on his door like a mad woman, not giving attention to her hurting knuckles. A very dishevelled Darien opened the door with a jolt. His expression was clearly murderous but Luna paid no heed to his mood. She barged into his room without a word.

"Can I ask you why you are barging into my room like a crazy lunatic in the early hours," he growled.

"Is Serena here?" she asked without making any eye contact. She looked underneath his covers only to find a bed empty again.

"Why the hell would she be here, in this room?" he asked confused. It almost gave him the appearance of a human, Luna thought.

"Well your actions from last night led me to believe that she might be here," she said. She looked underneath his bed just to be sure but nada, no Serena. She was not going to let Darien win this one. She checked the closets but the walk-ins were completely empty.

"Are you suggesting that Serena and I might have done something?" Darien smirked at the thought. For some reason, the thought did not irk him as much as he thought it would.

"Serena's missing. She's nowhere to be found." Luna said. That, however did catch his attention.

"What? She must be here somewhere. She cannot just up and leave that's just preposterous," he said as he scratched his 5 o'clock shadow in frustration. He was far more awake than he was five minutes ago.

"I don't know. Nobody knows the working of Serena's mind," Luna said defeated.

"I'll send Jeffery with you to look for her," Darien said as he started dialling Jeffrey's number.

"Thank you." She said and left the room without another word.

'Where could she be?' he thought to himself. Even if he called out her name, there would be no answer since she was a mute. Oh, the irony! It only made him want to yank out his hair one by one.

"Hello Jeffrey. It's Darien," he said. The clock read 7.15 am.

"Yes speaking," Jeffrey said on the other line, perfectly ready to take orders.

"Serena is missing." Darien let out a big sigh.

"Oh dear," Jeffrey was not expecting this call in the morning.

"I want you to locate her whereabouts with Luna. I am sure she has not gone very far if she has treaded on foot. Give me updates if anything changes," Darien said taking full charge of the situation.

"Yes, will do! Do you think it is because-"Jeffrey was about to say something regarding last night's events but Darien cut him off.

"I don't know but whatever it is I want her found. Got it? If her sister finds out that Serena is missing than shit will hit the fan," Darien said irritated. Rei was not the easiest person to deal with and when she was angry it was best to stay out of her way.

"Yes, I will phone you as soon as I hear about Serena. Good day" Jeffrey said and hung up the other end of the line.

"Just one day." He whispered. He wanted just one to go by with no interruptions. It was hard to go back to normalcy ever since Serena had entered into his life.

Serena giggled to herself just thinking of Luna. She knew Luna was probably turning the mansion upside down trying to find her. Serena knew that Luna was an early bird and knew her routine by heart. Living with her for so many years had made her intuitive of Luna's habits. As Serena, predicted Luna had barged into her room like a barracuda to demand to know what had happened last night. Truthfully, even Serena was not sure as to what had happened. One minute she hated Darien and the next she kissed him.

The embarrassing thing was that she was the one who initiated the kiss. If she had not kissed him randomly, this would have never happened. She did not think an innocent thank you kiss would lead to the involvement of the tongue. The kiss reeked of something sexual. She slapped her forehead for replaying the moment of his lips on hers in her head. If Luna only knew, she had not slept a wink last night. All she could do was replay the kiss in her mind repeatedly. She did not want to obsess about that minor detail of them being together in each other's arms but it was hard. During all this nonsense, her thoughts had become very muddled. She did not know what the next step would be when she saw him. Would they ignore what had happened between them or they? She left the question mid-sentence. She knew she was treading on dangerous grounds.

For now, she will hide in the enormous library where she knew for a fact that Luna would never dare to look for her there. She sat on the ground underneath the big oak desk, hidden from anybody's view. She knew she could not stay underneath the desk for very long but for now, it would be her escape. She looked at her watch and it was only half past seven. She let out a big yawn. If only Luna was not such a big worrywart, she would have enjoyed her slumber now. She nestled herself in a foetus position on the plush carpet trying to make herself as much comfortable as she could with the injured hand. Before she knew it, she was out cold and dreaming of a certain dark haired man.

"Did you find her?" Darien asked Jeffery. He was trying to keep his voice even as much as possible as he took a sip of his morning coffee. He was dressed in one of his Armani suits, all clean-shaven ready to take the world by storm.

"No sir. We're doing the best we can to find Ms Serena but it seems like she has evaporated in thin air," Jeffrey said.

"Where the hell could she be?" Darien thought aloud to himself. He was ready to slam his fist on the dining table but there were people around. Losing composure would only mean it to be a serious problem.

"Do you think she went home to her sister? Do you think we should give Ms. Rei a call?" Jeffrey asked.

"No! As I have said before, I do not want anybody to inform Ms. Rei of Serena's disappearance. It will only cause unnecessary drama. She already thinks that I am going to eat her sister alive. Somehow she would find fault in me of her sister's disappearance," Darien sighed. He looked at his watch. It was already quarter past nice and there was still no signs of Serena.

'Was it the kiss? Had he gone too far? Did she really go to her sister's house,' this time questions swarmed in Darien's head. However no one popped to answer them back. He let out another frustrated sigh as he ran his fingers through his neatly combed hair. He had a very important meeting in three hours with Denver Industries about the new project that he was working on.

"Before you go, grab my files on the Denver project. They are in the library on the desk. I need to go over them before the meeting," Darien said. He was not going to waste his time just because Serena decided to go to wherever the hell she decided to go. "On second thought, don't worry about it. I will get it myself. You just concentrate looking for Serena. Let me know if there's any progress." Jeffrey nodded and went to search for Luna.

Darien entered the quiet library. His morning did not quite start as he had planned to and felt a headache brewing at the back of his head. He knew all of his troubles started and ended at one person and that was Serena. He went over to his desk. On the wooden desk, his files were laid out all neat and tidy just the way he liked it. He looked down at his watch yet again; there was still quite some time before the meeting. He decided just review his notes here and by that time, they will bring some news of Serena. He was just about to sit down on his chair that he saw something cream under the desk. He crouched down to see what it was only shocked to find Serena sleeping peacefully, unaware of her surroundings.

Her long blond tresses were out of their usual hairstyle and now flowing in every direction that gave her an angelic look. To say the least, her beauty entranced him. He did not know when his heart started thumping like a wild African drum. He gulped nervously but his eyes never left her body. Her silk nightgown hugged her every curve. Only giving a few glimpses of her toned legs. Her chest rose and fell from every breath she took. Lips that were captured by his just the night before were barely parted. He had the urge to touch them but he refrained himself from doing so. He noticed her petite body shivering against the uncomfortable floor. He enveloped her in his arms and brought her over to the chaise lounge that was far more comfortable choice than the floor. Daniel covered her body with a blanket that he used on late nights. 'Serena was definitely a deep sleeper,' Darien thought. He dialled Jeffrey's number.

"Hello, ya I found her," Darien whispered in his mobile device.

"Where was she sir?" Jeffrey asked bewildered at the thought of Darien finding Serena's whereabouts.

"She was in the library, sleeping. Tell Luna that she has been found and not to worry. I will be in the library for a couple of hours before my meeting. Let her rest here until she wakes up," Darien said.

"Yes sir," Jeffrey said and swiftly hung up.

'Was it such a good idea to see her right away after last night, because I had the perfect opportunity to avoid her,' he thought to himself. He had to face her sometime; he couldn't possibly avoid her for the rest of his life. His eyes settled on her injured hand and for some reason he felt a pang of pain that he had never experienced before. In the end, Darien did whatever was best for the company and that was looking over the Denver project. Not before taking one last look at the ethereal beauty, that was residing a few steps from him.

'I cannot believe this carpet is so comfortable,' Serena thought. Her eyes were closed and still unaware of her surroundings. She sunk herself deeper into the chaise. 'And cosily warm...huh warm,' she quickly opened her eyes only to be slapped by the bright light that was filled throughout the library. As fast as she had opened them, she closed them right back up. As a defence mechanism, she covered her face with both of her hands but the light was still dancing before her eyes. She squirmed in the chaise. Eyes still closed, she sat upright from her position. She rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust herself to the light. After few seconds, her blur vision became much clearer. She was sitting on the long mahogany chaise that was in the library. She was confused as to how she had gotten there. She ran her fingers through her tangled hair as best she could, still pondering the thought who had moved her.

'I must have unknowingly moved,' she thought and wiped the drool that seemed to be plastered on the side of her face. She stretched her arms high up n the air as she let out a big yawn, still completely unaware of the other occupant in the room. Somehow, she felt refreshed even though she only had a few hours of sleep.

"I see you're awake," Darien said nonchalantly which startled the mademoiselle, Serena let out a tiny scream but quickly muffled it down by her hand. Her eyes met his and for a moment, they just stared at each other. Just the sight of him made her heart pound relentlessly against her chest. She bit the inside of her cheek or in any stressful situation.

"Can I ask you what you were doing here? Luna and Jeffrey have looked all over for you like mad idiots. Can there be one day where you haven't turned this household upside down? " he asked sternly clearly breaking the spell.

'Think Serena! Think! It's no point telling him that the reason you've been tossing and turning was because of him,' Serena thought to herself. She just stared at him with mouth agape trying to think of answer.

"I'm waiting for an answer!" he said completely forgetting the part where she was the mute. Even if she tried to tell him, he would not understand her reason of being there.

Serena tried to do simple hand gestures but it only confused Darien even more. She pointed to herself and waved her arms like a zombie. She rolled back her eyes at the back of her head as the best as she could to give herself an appearance of a dead mutant but Darien's face seem clueless. She eventually gave up because clearly he wasn't getting it and it only made her look like a deranged maniac. So she grabbed the closest pen and paper, wrote and handed it to him. He squinted at her drawled out writing.

"You're a sleepwalker?" Darien asked warily. She nodded profusely until it was clear to her that he understood her reason for being there. "How long have you been sleepwalking," he asked her still suspicious of her. She gave a sleepy gesture and her typical innocent 'I don't know' look. Darien sighed; well there wasn't much that he could do. It was clear that she had come without any intent to harm, so all he could do was accept her answer.

Serena's attention settled on her reflection. Her hair was everywhere, sticking in every way imaginable. If she didn't know any better it looked like a bird's nest, all heavily tangled. A thin strip of dry drool stuck at the side of her bottom lip. She even had eye crust clinging at the corner of her eyes. She was more than horrified. Serena reminded herself like a homeless person compared to Darien's clean-cut appearance.

"You like a mess. Go shower!" Darien said in his usual commanding voice. He sensed her being uncomfortable but not as much as him, seeing her in just her sheer gown. He breasts outlined beautifully underneath the fabric and from his experience, he knew she wasn't wearing a bra. His gut wrenched up thinking of touching them, swirling his fingers around her nipples watching her writhing with pleasure.

'Wow Darien! Stop whatever the hell you're thinking,' his smarter side of him yelled in his head. He needed to get her out of his sight as quickly as possible. His insides were doing strange things, things he was not used to. It was more than lust, but quite frankly he could not put his finger on the emotion that he was feeling. She looked at him with her mouth agape. Her cerulean eyes were wide as they could be. He heard her muffle a sound but wasn't sure as to what it was. She looked around, spotted the door, and made a run for it.

'Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!' Serena chanted in her head as she ran towards her bedroom. How could she let Daniel see her like that! She looked like a complete mess. She halted in her tracks as soon as that very thought entered in her brain. 'Why the hell would I care what Darien thinks of me." She thought to herself and rolled her eyes, scoffing at herself for even thinking of that idea. 'Maybe because you sucked the daylights out of him with that kiss," her conscious retorted back. Serena blushed bright red thinking about that kiss. She never really liked her conscious, however she had to admit it was a good kiss. It definitely left her wanting for more.

'Ugh, how did my life get so complicated?' Serena groaned to herself. She could not scream even if she wanted to, fear that it would only cause unnecessary attention, which she was avoiding like a plague. However, first thing she needed to tackle was personal hygiene. She looked like a bloody mess and worst of all Darien saw it all, so much for mystery. 'SHUT UP! SHUT UP! You silly cow! Darien is the enemy here. One year that is all you have with him. After that, Rei and you can save your father's company. There should be no romantic connection, none whatsoever.'

Serena wiped the fog that had accumulated on the mirror during her hot shower. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Big blue eyes stared back at her. She had things to say but the words just wouldn't come out. She even tried to form words but nothing came out that was coherent for the human ear. Ten minutes went by with her struggle that she gave up. Tears cascaded down her eyes but she just pushed them away angrily. She wrapped herself in a towel and headed out the bathroom somewhat defeated. She saw Luna waiting outside for her, fuming like a bull ready to knock someone down.

"Serena! Where have you been! Everybody has been looking for you like idiots. You think it's funny to disappear like that. I am absolutely livid. You hear me LIVID! If something happened to you do you know how I would feel. You are so irresponsible and always act so childish. The way you acted last night, I'm surprised I didn't tell your sister. Do you know the consequences for doing something like that? You just don't, if you did you wouldn't have acted like that. That man is not right for you, you hear me. I don't want you to get hurt. Do you understand? ," Luna snapped at Serena. However, her anger faltered when she saw Serena's crying eyes. She knew in her gut, something far deeper had happened.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Luna's tone changed immediately from angry to very motherly. All Serena could do was wipe away the tears that had formed in her eyes again, brushing them before they could slide down her cheek. "Tell me dammit! What's wrong? Did Darien hurt you again? I swear, if he touched you again, I'm going to stick it to him where the sun don't shine." Luna said angrily, losing her cool again. She sat Serena down on the bed waiting for her to reply. However, this waiting around game was clearly not working for her.

'I want to speak again Luna. I want to hear my voice. I want to be normal like everybody else. I don't want to live in this bubble. I am mad at myself for letting myself become this person.' Serena signed to Luna but the more she tried to explain herself the more she felt like bawling. Soon her body racked in silent sobs. Luna wrapped her arms around the poor girl. It came as a surprise that Serena wanted to change this part of her. As god as her witness, if that was what Serena wanted Luna would help in any way to get Serena the help that she needed. Serena cried in Luna's arms until there were no more tears to shed. Luna always had the effect of calming her down.

"I will have a chat with your sister and we will come up with a solution. Now get yourself ready and I will have breakfast waiting for you downstairs. I'm sure you're hungry." Luna said to Serena and right on cue Serena's stomach let out a grumble. Luna smiled and left in a hurry to fix Serena's breakfast. Serena on the other hand was feeling very tired from her crying session but she knew her stomach was hungry. Therefore, she trudged her body towards her closet and found the quickest thing she could find, a v-neck pink summer dress that reached just above the knees. She blow dried her hair and pinned one side up with a bobby pin leaving her face makeup free. She still had a bandage hand to take care of. She will get Luna to change the bandages. Satisfied with her appearance she left to go get something for her belly.

Darien was almost finished with his paperwork when Jeffry walked into the room.

"Mr. Shields, Mr. Cummings and Mr. Riley are here to see you and Madame Serena," said Jeffry with his usual monotone voice.

"What are they doing here? I have a meeting in half an hour. Tell them to reschedule," Darien said brushing away the idea of meeting with the lawyers. The last time they met, they brought very bad news with them. Lord only knows what they would bring now.

"They say it's urgent. They will only be here for a few moments," Jeffry said.

"Fine! Bring them in. I guess I have to meet up with them eventually. Call Serena and Luna too," Darien said, deeply annoyed.

"Yes Sir," Jeffrey said and left the room to fetch the other parties.

"Hello Darien. How were your nuptials? I heard they were quite eventful. Sorry I couldn't be there. I had to go out-of-town for urgent business," Mr. Cummings said showering Darien with a big smile. All men shared civil handshakes.

"You can say that again. Please have a seat," Darien said softly growling under his breath. They all sat down on cue.

"We are here for some urgent matters but first we would like to meet with the bride, Serena" Mr. Riley said. This time around, he had more confidence talking to the man but still had a meek presence.

"Ah and here she is," he said as Serena came waltzing in the room with Luna. She looked sensational in the flowery summer dress she had that exposed her arms and her injury. Her hair gleamed as sunlight caught her through the windows. The darn heart started palpitating at the wrong time again. Both the men stood up for her and gave their greetings.

"Serena! It's so good to see you again, you too Luna. Oh Serena! What happened to your hand?" Mr. Riley said, finally feeling comfortable in the room. Serena flashed him one of her infamous grins and signed the man something before taking a seat close to Darien. Mr. Riley's face relaxes immediately. Was he the only one that didn't understand sign language around here? She barely glanced at him, nobody would have guessed that only just last night they were locked in a heated lip lock session. For some reason, Darien was irked at her reaction towards Mr. Riley. Darien shook his head shooing away any schoolgirl thoughts that were raging in his mind.

"Hello, Mr. Riley. What do we owe the pleasure of your presence," Luna said filling in for Serena.

"Well you see, it has something to do with the contract that was signed between Mr. Crescent and Mr. Shields," Mr. Riley said as he readjusted his black rimmed glasses.

"What about the contract?" Darien interrupted, now on the edge of his seat, very curious.

"Well you see Darien, the contract states that you have to be married for a year. In that year, you have some responsibilities to keep," Mr. Cummings said nonchalantly.

"What kind of responsibilities?" Darien asked hesitantly. This sounded like trouble.

"Both of your fathers wanted this marriage to work. They initially picked Serena as your bride of choice. They thought it would be a great partnership since you both are quite different from one another." Mr. Cummings continued.

"Yes, yes I understand but what responsibilities are you talking about?" Darien asked, a deep growl was forming within him.

"They wanted you two to actually make an effort making this marriage work. So they made a list for you to do together which shall be completed. After the year is over and you still think you are incompatible with each other you are free to leave as however you please with your assets still in tacked," Mr. Cummings finished his sentence, not sure how Darien was going to feel about this.

"You mean there is some sort of dumb list that we have to complete before we can finally call it quits. This is ridiculous," Darien said, gravely annoyed with the situation. Even Serena looked bewildered by the news of this list.

"So what's on this list?" Darien said.

"First thing on the list is the honeymoon," Mr. Riley said smiling, oh so sweetly. Serena and Darien both mirrored each other's horrified faces with Luna fainting in the background.

**Hey guys! Thanks for waiting for one of my long-awaited procrastinated chapters. I deeply thank some of you to push me to get this chapter out. One girl even found me on twitter, and I deeply thank you for that. Also the ones that reviewed and sent me pms, thank you. And to whoever that has read my story I deeply love y'all for taking the time and trying to get a glimpse of this all over the place story 3 I love my readers, you are my true inspiration :) Please review and hopefully I would not be wasting so much time to update again but can't keep any promises. Thanks love y'all. xox twinkle-eyes**

**P.S. If there is a Beta Reader that is willing to help me with my editing that would be greatly appreciated too. Hit me up through my inbox. Thanks 3**


End file.
